The Evacuated
by TardisCrew
Summary: Since the Time War the Doctor has always been the last of his kind. But what if the Doctor wasn't the only timelord to survive? What if the children had been evacuated via the Chameleon Arch? What if two of those evacuated children had become his companions? What if they searched the universe to save every evacuated child of Gallifrey?
1. Emmadoodle vs Supreme Artlord

**Hey this story is about when Emma meets the Tenth Doctor, enjoy**

I tugged on my skirt as I exited the auditorium with the rest of the band. I almost tripped again.  
"Man! I miss the eighth grade uniform," Maddie exclaimed as she caught up to me.  
"I know! I feel amish!" I complained.  
"Well, you look amish too," Maddie said childishly.  
"Your face looks amish!" I answered and we burst out laughing. Mr. Peters shushed us with a stern look and we held it in until we reached the band room. I packed up my flute while cringing at Eve's chromatic scales and the blaring trombones. I peeled off the vest and skirt and tossed them into my band locker with my music folder.  
"Do you always wear jeans under your skirt?" Maddie questioned.  
"I don't like skirts," I answered as I stashed my flute in the locker and grabbed my jacket. I didn't have homework tonight so I was allowing myself to stall. Kemery was off at college so it's not like she was waiting for me. I talked with Yasmin and Maddie until we were pretty much the only ones left in the band room.  
Yasmin checked the clock, "I gotta go, see you Monday!"  
"See ya," I waved as she walked out. I slumped against the chair with a sigh. "I should probably getting go too."  
"Yeah," Maddie agreed. "Hey, you still up for the Marvel marathon tomorrow?"  
"Heck yeah!" I exclaimed. We walked down the hall together talking about Tom Hiddleston and Andrew Garfield and quoting some of the best Fitz lines. We were half way across the catwalk when my phone rang.  
"Hey," I answered.  
"Emma! Are you still at the high school?" it was Dallin.  
"Yeah, why?" I asked.  
"I need you to get my homework," he requested. "I left it in my orchestra locker."  
"Kay what's your com?" I asked.  
"8-16-2, oh and it's locker number 4," he said. "Thanks."  
"Bye," I muttered even though he'd already hung up.  
"What was that about?" Maddie asked.  
"My brother, he forgot his homeword," I answered.  
"Want me to come with you?" she offered.  
"Nah it's fine, I'll see to tomorrow," I said as I started down the hall. Maddie waved as she went the other direction. The hallway was mostly dark by now which was a little creepy. I repeated Dallin's com over and over in my head until I reached the orchestra room. The door wasn't locked which was convenient. I found locker 4, twisted the combination lock and grabbed his homework. I closed the locker and made my way towards the back door.  
A loud clang echoed down the hallway and I stopped in my tracks._ It's nothing, keep walking_, I told myself. The clang sounded again, a bit more frantic this time. I gave in to curiosity and ran off in the direction of the noise. I opened the door to the backstage part of the auditorium and peeked inside. I cautiously stepped inside and looked around. I shrugged and was about to head back when I heard the clang again.  
"Oh! Hey! Hey you! I may require some assistance!" a British accented voice spoke up. I looked around and saw a man inside the weird cage thing back stage. He was a rather crazy looking skinny man wearing a suit, trench coat, and white converse. He had wild brown hair that stuck straight up and had been banging against the chain-link wall of the cage.  
"What? How did you get in there?" I asked as I ran over and examined the lock.  
"Long story," he said with a sigh. "Better question is why does your school have a cage in the first place! I mean really, what the heck? You know what, never mind you need to hurry!"  
"Jeez, I can't pick locks okay," I muttered.  
"You don't need to I've got a screwdriver, it's around here somewhere," he said. "Silver, blue on the end." I looked around and saw the device he'd described under a cart of chairs. I laid flat on the ground and reached under. I guess it never really occured to me that a screwdriver wouldn't help in this situation nor that this didn't look at all like a screwdriver. "Not to pressure or anything, but you seriously need to hurry, like really!" the man pressed.  
"If you're in such a rush you shouldn't have gotten yourself locked in a cage," I answered as I grabbed hold of his screwdriver.  
"It wasn't my fault!" he defended. "Quick all you do is point it and-" Before he finished his instructions I activated the screwdriver. It lit up blue whilst emitting a buzzing sound and the lock popped open. "How did you know to do that?" he asked as he opened the door. "Actually, never mind RUN!" He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door. I tried to catch up as he dashed down a few hallways.  
"Wait! Why are we running?" I questioned.  
"No time to explain! Well there probably is time to explain but now's not the best time just keep running!" he called back. He skidded to a stop at the stairs and looked around frantically. "Wait no, . . Which way's the science lab?"  
"What? There's one down that hall," I pointed and he took off again. He smashed into the door and honestly looked a little surprised that it was locked. He looked around and took the screwdriver from my hand. He opened the door and barged in. I caught my breath as he ran around opening cabinets and shifting through supplies whilst muttering to himself.  
"I'm the Doctor by the way," he said. "Oh and before you ask, it's just the Doctor, no who no what no Smith or whatever. That's my name, just the Doctor, I'm the Doctor, Hello!"  
"Um, hi, I'm Emma," I answered. "So you gonna explain what's going on?"  
"It's a long complicated story involving a creepy kid and an angry Isolus," the Doctor sort of explained. "Wait, what am I doing in a science lab? We need the art room, actually it's probably there, okay so um, . . .How good's you're drawing?"  
I cocked my head, "What?"  
"Can you draw cos I can't, well not really that is, and we could really use someone who can draw at this moment," he answered.  
"Yeah. I love drawing," I said.  
"Good, oh I do need a science lab I don't want to kill it!" the Doctor exclaimed as he continued searching through the cabinets. "Okay so an Isolus is this little flowery alien thing, they're actually quite lovely but this one was separated from it's family when a star went super nova so it's like super mad, which is bad because they're empathic and have these ionic powers. Oh and it's possessing this kid."  
"Okay," I said simply. "So like a doodle battle is that what you're saying? I can do that."  
"Great, wait you understood that?" the Doctor paused and turned to look at me. Suddenly the door burst open and a freshman (I think I've seen in the hall before) walked in. "Nevermind go now!" The Doctor shouted and tossed me an expo marker.  
"I don't like you," the kid (aka the Isolus) said. He raised his hand and the Doctor disappeared.  
"Doctor!" I shouted though it didn't do much. I turned to the Isolus, "What did you do, where is he?"  
"I didn't like him," it responded. "So I sent him away."  
"Where!" I pressed.  
"In my own world where he'll never get out," it told me. _Oh of course, their ionic powers allow them to make their own imaginary worlds to play in_, I remembered. How did I know that? I shook my head, it doesn't matter right now.  
I reminded myself that the Isolus was just a kid and took a deep breath, "You may not like him, but he's my friend. Can you bring him back?"  
"No!" it shouted. "I don't want to!"  
"Please?" I tried.  
"NO!" man this thing was really angry.  
"Okay, okay. How bout instead we play a game," I offered off the top of my head. It calmed down a bit and seemed to be interested. "Let's play a drawing game. If I win then you bring the Doctor back, okay?"  
It nodded, "Okay. But when I win, you have to stay and draw with me forever!"  
"Okay," I agreed. "Promise?"  
"Yes," it said excitedly. "You can't beat me. I am the Supreme Art Lord!"  
"Well I'm Emmadoodle!" I shot back though it wasn't very impressive. _Note to self_, I thought, _thank Emily for the ridiculous nick-name_. Art Lord closed his eyes and we were transported to what I'm guessing is one of his fantasy worlds.  
He looked excited now, "How do we play?"  
"This is called the scribble game," I explained, thinking back to the pass time I'd made up with my cousin. "First you draw a scribble and I turn it into a picture. Then I draw a scribble and you turn it into a picture. You're not allowed to turn it into a mountain, a snake, or a tornado."  
"And whoever can't make a picture loses!" he added in. "Me first!" A pen appeared in his hand and he drew on what seemed to be thin air. I walked over and studied the scribble. I uncapped the expo marker and added to the random lines. It ended up as a squirrel holding a balloon.  
"There," I finished. "My turn." I randomly swiped the marker across the invisible wall or whatever. Art Lord stared at it for a while before changing it into a fire extinguisher. I turned the next scribble into a duck. I soon acknowledged that this game could literally go on forever. It didn't take the Isolus long to notice this either.  
"Let's play a new game. My turn to chose," he demanded. "Drawing battle!"  
Without a second thought he sketched a tiger which came to life and started charging at me. I jumped and hurriedly drew a bear trap. The tiger was caught in it and silently snapped its jaws at me in anger before both drawings disappeared. My turn. I drew a T-rex which was soon defeated by a knight in shining armor. This time the knight didn't vanish. He began running towards me. I sketched a dragon to fight him off. They engaged in a battle before they disappeared. Supreme Art Lord laughed with delight (which was creepy) then drew a cannon. I quickly drew myself a shield to block the attacks. That gave me an idea. While sheltered from the cannonballs, I drew a mini Captain America. Apparently, the Isolus had his own share of nerd-ism because he drew Superman to counter my attack. _Well this will be easy enough_, I thought to myself as I doodled a gem of Kryptonite. As Superman faded away, Art Lord drew a robot armed with blasters. Thinking fast I drew myself a lightsaber. To my surprise, I could actually pick it up.  
"Awesome!" I exclaimed to myself. I sliced the robot in half and both drawings disappeared. Art Lord frowned. He drew a bigger robot. This time I drew a phase-shifter on my wrist and gave myself rocket boots. I leapt up and ghosted through the robot pulling out a jumble of wires in the process. I watched in satisfaction as it toppled to the ground. Art Lord then somehow managed to draw up an entire army of robots. I drew the Death Star with it's exploding planet gun. Next the Isolus launched some sort of giant monster at me. I raked my brain for something to defeated it. I smiled to myself as I sketched out an image of the Colt. I cocked the gun and felt awesome as I fired a supernatural bullet at the beast. I don't know what this guy was complaining about. This place was awesome! Art Lord growled in frustration and conjured millions of robots and monsters at once. The army began making it's way towards me and I got desperate. I drew a black hole. I stood back as the army was sucked into the swirling vortex.  
While the Art Lord struggled to find something to contradict the black hole, I ran through my options. This game could continue for a long time too. There's not much else to be done. I need to find the Doctor and get out of here. Experimenting, I drew a door in front of me. I opened it and step through. The scenery had changed but I was definitely still inside the fantasy world. The Doctor had to be in here somewhere. I wandered about calling his name with no luck.  
With no warning, the Isolus appeared in front of me. He scowled, "You cheated."  
I hurriedly drew myself another door and ran through it. I repeated the action again just to make sure I wasn't followed. Stepping through this door took me to a spacious room that was empty aside from a trap door. I ran over to it and found it was locked. I drew a key and tried it. The door swung open and I smiled. I jumped in and found myself falling for what seemed like miles. It was totally pitch black and I didn't even notice when I landed.  
"Doctor?" I whispered. I had some how managed to hold on to the marker. I blindly drew a flashlight and turned it on. I did a full circle and saw a ladder. "Great."  
I held the flashlight between my teeth and climbed the ladder which was shorter than I'd thought. When I reached the top I stepped onto what looked like a sidewalk. The moment my feet touched the ground it began to move. It was almost like a giant conveyor belt. Or those pointless, random moving walkways at airports. It took me through a tunnel and to another door. This one wasn't locked but I had to draw the doorknob.  
I stepped into a light blue space. I was getting tired of this. I drew another door and stepped through it into a grass colored round room. I drew another door and then another and another. I finally reached a small blank space. I drew another door and when I passed through, I hadn't moved. I guess I'd gone as far as I could. I sighed and sat down. What was I supposed to do now? I guess just hope the Supreme Art Lord doesn't find me.  
Bored, I doodled my flute. To my surprise, it literally came to life. It actually was my flute, like it had teleported or something. That was enough to spark some ideas. I'd only seen him for a little while but I did the best I could to draw the Doctor. I stood back and stared at my work as the real Doctor appeared in its place.  
"Emma!" he cheered and grabbed me in a hug. "How did you do that?"  
"Well, I don't know I just drew you," I answered. He looked around curiously. He pulled out his screwdriver and waved it around.  
"How did you get here?" he questioned.  
"I drew a bunch of doors," I answered.  
"Well, okay so apparently every time you went through a door you went through a layer of subconscious fantasy fabric," the Doctor explained.  
"What like Inception?" I question.  
"Yes, well, sort of, not really, but in that sense, we're in limbo," he finished. "That's why when you drew me it transported me here."  
I nodded, "Okay, so how do we get out?"  
"With my Tardis," he pulled out a pen and began drawing a box.  
"You're what?" I questioned. Strangely enough, the word sounded sort of familiar.  
At that moment, Art Lord burst through the door I'd made earlier, "You can't hide from me!"  
"Emma do something!" the Doctor demanded as he continued to draw.  
"Like what?!" I said in panic.  
"I don't know, anything, we're in limbo for crying out loud," he pointed out.  
I uncapped the marker, my head racing. _Isolus, isolus come on come on think!_ I screamed in my head. Then I remembered what the Doctor had said earlier. This Isolus had been separated from it's family.  
"Doctor, what do Isolus actually look like?" I questioned.  
"What?" he turned to look at me.  
"Just show me!" I demanded. He handed me his wallet which had a single piece of paper inside that looked like it would usually be an ID. At the moment it held the image of a flowery looking thing. I copied the image as many times as I could as fast as I could. Man I really hope this works!  
Art Lord stopped in his tracks as they came to life. The host body opened his mouth and a small flower thing floated out of it to greet the others. The kid it had been possessing looked around confused.  
"There done!" the Doctor exclaimed as a blue box labeled Police Public Call Box appeared. "Get inside! You too." He called to the freshman as he pushed me into the box. He closed the door behind him and ran up to a junky console. He threw some levers and the whole room shook like crazy. I opened the door and found we were now in the school parking lot.  
"What's going on?" the kid asked.  
"Nothing, you fell asleep in class, time to wake up now," I said as I pushed him out the door. I turned to the Doctor who was beaming at me. "So, is this your spaceship?"  
"Time machine actually," he confirmed. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. You like it?"  
I looked around, "It's pretty. I like the whole retro thing."  
"Anything else you notice, nothing you want to say or point out?" he asked.  
"No not really," I answered giving him a questioning look.  
"Nothing like: 'it's bigger on the inside?'"  
I looked around, "Oh yeah." How did I not notice that? I shrugged it off. "So are you like a space cop? Or an alien vigilante or something?"  
"No, but I like that, more like a freelancer," he corrected.  
"Freelancing time traveler."  
"That's me," he grinned. "You seem to be taking this very well."  
"Are you kidding me, it's awesome! I'm a totally nerd when it comes to time travel, especially paradoxes! And then aliens too!" I exclaimed. I laughed as I looked around the Tardis again. "So are you from the future or another planet? Or both?"  
"I'm a timelord," he answered. "From a planet called Gallifrey. 906 years old, two hearts twice the cool."  
I smiled though I got a bit of a head splitting migraine, not fun. "So is this what you do then, run around in a magic box saving the world from aliens without anyone ever knowing?"  
"That pretty much sums it up," he confirmed. "Nice job back there by the way."  
"Yeah, pretty much saved your life," I remarked.  
"I know, so what do you say," he grinned sort of mischievously. "Wanna ride?"  
I just smiled with response, "Does that question really need answering?"  
"Nope, home then?" he asked.  
"Giving my address to a time travelling alien," I mused. "So much for stranger danger." I gave him the coordinates and he began to fly his ship again. I stepped out into my bedroom and turned on the light.  
"So this is your room?" the Doctor inferred.  
"Another creepy sentence," I pointed out.  
He smiled, "Yet still, you trust me."  
"Well you saved my life too. I'd still be stuck inside isolus limbo if you hadn't been there," I answered. I plopped down on my bed while the Doctor examined the drawings that hung on my walls.  
I sat up a bit, "So does it use wormholes?"  
He turned to me, "What?"  
"I mean if you had enough power you could theoretically bend space-time to form a wormhole, you know like an einstein-rosen bridge, that was always one of my favorite theories," I rambled. "And then there's the bigger on the inside thing. I mean, it could just be a magic Hermione's bag type of thing but I'm guessing it's another dimension layer, you know like a this far away but this close at the same time."  
The Doctor just stared at me for a while before he laughed, "When you said nerd you really meant it."  
"You should see my friends when I try to explain the difference between a grandfather paradox and a hitler paradox," I replied. "No but seriously though what is it?"  
"Sure let's take all the fun out of it," he said sarcastically.  
"Come on, I find out alien life and time travel exists and I'm never gonna be able to tell anyone, if I'm gonna be sitting on this my whole life I'm gonna want to know what really happened," I urged. "Especially since I'm probably never gonna see you again."  
"Yeah that, or," he paused and smiled, "you could just come with."  
I sat up completely, "What are you serious!?"  
"You wouldn't be the first," he smiled. "It would be nice to travel with someone I don't have to explain everything to."  
"Really!? Now?" I asked.  
"Pack a bag. Allons-y!" he replied simply.  
"Ach ja! Wir gehen, jetzt! Schneller! Du fliegst durch zeit, Ich will zu komm mit!" I answered.  
The Doctor smiled and unlocked the Tardis door, "Molto Bene!"


	2. Battle of the Band

**This is about when Maddie meets the Eleventh Doctor. It switched to her perspective(we have 4 people writing for this story, we all write for the POV of a different character).**

I walk out to the parking lot, laughing with a few of my friends. They say something but I don't hear it, something's wrong and I can't figure out what. My back feels lighter than usual and then I realize that I don't have my usual flute case bumping up against me while I walk. I must've left it in my band locker.  
"Hey, I'll be right back. I left my flute!" I shout behind me while I sprint back inside the now dark school. It's funny how quickly they turn out the lights. I, of course, take a few wrong turns but I finally make it back to my small flute locker. I open it up and pull out the flute case inside.  
"There you are! I've been so worried," I talk to my flute. "Don't ever do that again," I finish with a fake stern voice before smiling. I hear a sneeze echo through the room. "Bless you," I say out of habit before looking around. The room's empty. I hear another, more muffled sneeze this time, come from a timpani locker near by. I walk over as quietly as possible before swinging the door open. A man looks up at me. He couldn't be much older than his early twenties.  
"Hello," he chirps.  
"Hi?" I watch him crawl out with difficulty. "Whatcha doing in their?" I motion towards the locker.  
"Oh, periodic locker checks for Marty Music," he looks around the locker before giving me a goofy smile. "Yep, this is definitely a locker!"  
"It's Marshall Music," I inform. His smile falls and is quickly replaced by a somewhat panicked look.  
"Oops," he shrugs.  
"Who are you?" I question.  
"John Smith," he answers a bit too quickly.  
"No, come on. Seriously, what's your name?" I laugh. He then pushes me to the ground. Pain rockets up hands as I try to catch myself. Not bad enough to be broken, probably just really bruised tomorrow.  
"What is wrong with you!?" I whisper. He shushes me and a shadow creeps under the crack at the bottom of the door. I duck down a bit farther to try and hide better. 'Why am I hiding,' I think to myself. 'I go to this school.' I stand up. The door swings open and my band director walks in.  
"Madison," he seems a bit surprised. "You're still here?" He asks.  
"I forgot my flute," I explain while mentally cringing at the use of my full first name.  
"Ah, that would make sense then. Keep on practicing," he walks into the other room and the locker man looks over at me.  
"We should probably leave," I suggest. He nods slowly and stands up. He hesitates to open the door. "What is it?" I finally ask.  
"Is there anything strange about this school?" He asked me seriously.  
"What?" I said.  
"Are there any weird things, like doors that are blocked off or teachers that don't seem human?" He expands. I think before a second before shaking my head no. "Okay, then let's go explore!" His eyes twinkle with excitement before grabbing my hand and running. I stumble to keep up and part of me wants to break out of his grip and get away from him, but for some reason I trust him. I follow him down the familiar winding hallways down to the elevator. He pulls out a glowing pen and flickers the light on it. The doors slide open and he walks in and presses the basement button.  
"There's always something bad in the basements," he explains while the elevator moves so slow.  
"What's your name?" I ask him.  
"The Doctor," he says while the doors open. Why does that make more sense than John Smith to me?  
"What are we looking for exactly?" I look around the dark, dusty room.  
"Preferably aliens but if you find an alien device well that's good too," he answers. I give him a weird look before shrugging and walking around.  
"I think I found something," I shout to him when I finally catch a small metal mouse scurrying on the floor.  
"Great job Madison," he says while running over to look.  
"Maddie," I automatically correct.  
"The teacher called you Madison," he states.  
"It's too late to correct them," I answer while handing him the mouse. He pulls out the pen and glows on it again. "What's that?" I say while pointing at the pen. He turns it up and points it at me as a joke and I jump away in surprise.  
"It's a sonic screwdriver, harmless," he laughs. I roll my eyes and he slowly puts the mouse down. "That, belongs to the Cybermen." He points at the mouse.  
"I hate Cybermats," I mutter. He gives me a startled look.  
"How do you know what it is?" He asks. I almost answer but then I forget.  
"I... I don't know," my head starts hurting and I shake it off before following him after the Cybermat. He stops and turns a few corners.  
"Go back outside and drive home," he tells me.  
"Nope," I say while walking to his side.  
"They're dangerous," he explains.  
"I know, I don't care," I laugh. He rolls his eyes and I keep on walking. "So, where you from?" I ask trying to make the walk less awkward.  
"Gallifrey," he says nonchalantly.  
"Where's that?" I ask. My heads hurting for no reason.  
"Kasterborous constellation," he scans the air again and looks at the sonic screwdriver. "We're getting closer," he almost seems nervous to say that, as though he was almost scared of what was going to come. We walk down the long basement to a tiny air vent. The cybermat scurries in a small hole in the grate. The Doctor looks over to me before scanning the vent, the hatch pops right off.  
"Ladies first," he gestures to the small opening.  
"I'd rather not go first," I admit.  
"Why?" he asks curiously.  
"Well I'm not literally going to go headfirst into an unknown location full of hostile aliens," I defend. He shrugs uncertainly and crawls in. I stand there for a second trying to figure out if I should come.  
"Come on Madison," he tells me.  
"Maddie," I correct him. "And I'm coming, I'm coming." I fit in the vent easily, perks of being short.  
"You here?" he asks. He's army crawling on the floor to keep from banging his head.  
"Yep, right behind you," I tell him.  
"Oh!" he says in surprise as he abruptly comes to a stop.  
"What?" I always hate it when people start a sentence and don't tell me how it's going to end.  
"We're here," he announces while pulling off a grate from in front of him. He lays half-way down, head first. "Hello! I'm the Doctor. you probably remember me," he speaks to someone under the vents. "I'm the one who always foils your evil plans!" I laugh at that and try to squeeze beside him to see what's going on. He scoots over a tad so I can finally see.  
"Records show that you rarely travel alone," the Cyberman reports very, well, robotically. "Where's your traveling companion?"  
"Right here, Madison," he says while pulling me into view a little. I nervously wave.  
"And it's Maddie, not Madison," I point a finger at him. He laughs a little.  
"Of course it is, Madison," he says pointedly. I roll my eyes. "So what's your plan this time? Trying to convert a school? Why would you want the children? They aren't the best choice in my opinion, no offence," he looks up at me. I give a fake look of hurt and he rolls his eyes.  
"You will be upgraded," it states.  
"Yeah, good luck with that," the Doctor scoffs. He bring back out the grate again and reattaches it. "Run," he whispers to me. He crawls to the nearest vent opening and falls through. I quickly follow his lead. I landed in a science lab and the Doctor already began to grab random beakers from the cabinets.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him while watching him pour random liquids together.  
"Making a fizzy thing," he tells me. "Could you grab the umm trianglish beaker?" He flails his arm in a sad attempt to motion towards a side of the room. I hear some marching coming from down the hall and I sprint to the cabinets, jumping over tables and knocking over chairs in the process. I toss the beakers and other glass things that I don't need over my shoulder until I finally find a flask.  
"Doctor! Found it!" I shout. The Cyberman crushes down the door and towers above me. I toss the flask at him praying that he'll catch it.  
"Delete!" It commands while reaching up to grab me. I duck under a table and half run half crawl away. It picks up the table and tosses it to the other side of the room and I jump under another. This cycle goes on until I end up getting myself stuck in the corner. I try to find a way around it and when I fail to, I curl up as small as I can and try to hide in plain sight.  
"Delete!" It repeats. I stay still while waiting for it to kill me. A gooey liquid gets sprayed at me and I scream in shock.  
"Surprise!" The Doctor stands above me with a goofy smile and his flask. I stare at him for a second before laughing in relief. He passes me a super soaker water gun.  
"Why?" I ask while taking a short practice shot at the white board. The small metal band around it dissolved and I laughed. "Oh, I like this." I balanced the weight between my arms and we set out into the hallway looking for more Cybermen to squirt to death.  
"Back to back," he commands when lines of Cybermen come stomping down both sides of the hallway, trapping us against the wall. "Aim for the metal plate thing where their hearts would be!" I follow his order and shoot one. It melts to the ground. We continue squirting them until they are all gone.  
"There's more in a room down the hall," he states after scanning the air. We rush to the said room and I stop him at the door.  
"I've got this," I tell him. "Do you by perhaps have any sodium on you?" I ask.  
"Salt?" He questions.  
"No, sodium," I repeat. He shrugs and pulls out a chunk of rock from his pocket. I grab it and thank him while squirting it with the water fountain near by. I open the door slowly and toss it in. I duck to the ground and an explosion comes from the room. I laugh from the adrenaline and I swing open the door that had been partially knocked off it's hinges. Every Cybermen that had been in the room earlier had been torn to shreds.  
"Nice," the Doctor commented. "How did you-?"  
"Science class," I interrupt. He nods and scans the air again.  
"They're gone," he laughs. He sweeps me into a hug and then runs down the stairs to the front entrance. When we dash outside, I run to the bush that I had thrown my backpack in. I look up in the chilly air to see the stars already coming out. I traced the constellation Orion with my finger before looking for something that I don't even know. My eyes settle on a dark spot in the sky and a feeling of sadness sweep over me even though I have no clue why.  
"Do you like the stars?" The Doctor interrupts the silence.  
"Very," I reply. "They're beautiful."  
"Would you ever want to travel to them?" He questions.  
"Of course!" I laugh. "I don't know who wouldn't."  
"What if I asked you to travel with me through the stars?" He looks over at me.  
"My parents," I begin to explain.  
"It's also a time machine," he explains.  
"Are you serious?" He nods. "So I can be back before they notice I'm gone?"  
"Yep, only gone for a minute," he tells me. I pause for a second.  
"Do you this everyday, fight off Cybermen?" I ask.  
"Yes," he says.  
"I'd love to," I finally say. He smiles.  
"Great, let me show you to the ship," he begins to lead the way. I feel like sprinting to his ship before he changes his mind and decides to find someone older and better for this. "This is the Tardis," he gestures to a small blue box.  
"It's perfect," I declare while he opens the door. I run into the giant Control Room while running around looking at the Control panel. "I love it!" I tell him.  
"You don't notice anything peculiar about it?" He asks.  
"The bow tie?" I question while running a hand on the circles on the side of the tube coming from the controls.  
"Oi, bow ties are cool!" He declares while straightening his bow tie.  
"I know, I'm just teasing. So what am I missing?" I ask.  
"I don't know, maybe the bigger on the inside?" He says sarcastically. My eyes finally look around to notice that.  
"Oh, right," I have no clue why that wasn't the first thing that I noticed. I know I'm not very observant but that was obvious.  
"It's fine," he tells me. "I had another companion who didn't notice for a while either." His expression darkens for a second and his goofy smile reappears. "So where to? All of time and space!"  
"Umm I don't really know," I admit.  
"I'll set it to random then!" He starts spinning the controls and I find my fingers typing in something in the computer. "What are you doing?" He asks.  
"What do you mean?" I ask. I click enter and he flicks a switch.  
"You know coordinates of planets and galaxies?" He questions while stepping towards me. My head explodes in pain and I cringe.  
"N-no, I shouldn't," I admit while tracing the circles again. "What are these?" I ask.  
"Gallifreyan, it's the language from my home," he tells me.  
"Would you mind if I just went to sleep instead? I would love to go somewhere tomorrow though," I explain. He nods and points down the hallway.  
"There should be a door with your name on it on the right side of the hallway," I thank him and run off. 'Rose' one door reads. 'Martha', 'Donna', 'Emma', I stop when I read that one. I knock on the door and open it when no one answers. 'It can't be her,' I mentally think. When I see drawings strewn around the room, I know it is. I practically run out if the room like it's on fire and I slam the door. I keep walking until I find my name. I open the light blue door. It looks so familiar but yet I've never been in a room like it before. There's stars on the ceiling and buckets of paint near the blank walls. I dip my fingers in the cold red paint. I begin painting some red hills and a knock on the door startles me after three hours of painting.  
"Who is it?" I call out stupidly. The Doctor walks in and stops, gaping at the scene on the wall.  
"Why did you paint that?" his voice is higher than usual.  
"I don't really know," I admit. "I think I've had dreams about a place like this before." He looks at me skeptically before leaving. I finally decide to go to sleep after I finish painting my walls.

_"Pilot!" I shout at Emma. "We need to leave." We run out of the giant council of aliens. We run down the hallway while laughing harder than I ever think I have in my life.  
"Captain, we need to get home before dinner or our parents will kill us," she tries to compose herself and I do the same but as soon as we look at each other, we break down in a fit of laughter.  
"Did you see their faces? 'How did you get in here?'" I mimic their crude accents. I see myself unlock a small vent with a key and we stumble in quickly. The vent, a lot like the Doctor's Tardis, is much bigger on the inside. Emma starts flicking switches while I type in random things into a screen. I'm reading the Gallifreyan that's being spitted from the screen like it's English. We run outside to a place with burnt orange skies, red grass, and a silver tree. _

I wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for breath. It wasn't a nightmare this time but it was weird. I felt a strange sense of happiness when I remembered how the place had looked. I ran a hand through my hair and reached for my backpack to pull something out of it. I freak out when I can't find it and finally I see a small glint of bronze shining from the bottom. I finger my small pocket watch while trying to figure out my dream.


	3. The Friendly Dalek

**Hiya, still Maddie's POV**

A high pitched shrilly excuse of an alarm cut through the Tardis and into my room. I marched out the door into the Control Room to find the Doctor under the panel messing with some wires. I yelled his name. He didn't respond. After a few more tries I finally just gave up and went to the bottom level. I poked his knee.  
"Madison! What is it? I thought you were still asleep?" He rambles off, clearly not noticing the alarm. I point at the ceiling and he pauses trying to figure out what's going on. His face lights up in realization and he begins twisting two wires together.  
"Thank you," I breath when he finally turns off the sound. He jumps up the stairs three at a time until he reaches the console and I trail behind.  
"So, now that I finally managed to find something that would wake you up, where do you want to go?" He looks over at me. A thought quickly crosses my mind from a book I had seen in the Tardis library the other day.  
"Oh I don't know," I lie. "Maybe the Daleks?" I look at him curiously.  
"No, never," he responds sternly.  
"But they're so cute!" I explain.  
"And deadly," he finishes. "No." His phone rings and he motions towards it with his hand. I groan and pick it up.  
"Hello?" I say.  
"Doctor?" The other end responds.  
"No, sorry," I answer. "This is his companion. He's here though so what's the emergency?"  
"Well I'd sorta rather talk to him," they explain awkwardly.  
"That makes sense," I answer. I look at the Doctor and mouth 'for you'.  
'Who is it?' He mouths back.  
"Umm hi, so who are you again?" I ask.  
"Please, just give him the phone," they respond harshly. "I know he's in the same room as you." I roll my eyes and toss him the phone.  
"Yes, hello?" He answered. "No. Yes. You're kidding. Mmhmm. I'll be right there," he glanced over at me before hanging up.  
"So where are we going?" I asked excitedly.  
"A really really fun place but I need something first," he answered.  
"What?"  
"Can you go over near the sorta pole thing," he asks. "I left something over there." I agree and walk over. When I turn around he quickly snaps a bracelet around my wrist.  
"What-?" I stop when I try to walk away. "Did you just handcuff me to wall?!" I practically shout.  
"It would seem so," he responds sarcastically. I stared in shock at the handcuffs and back at him. He rushed around the Tardis flying us to who knows where.  
"Please Doctor? Please just let me go?" I ask exasperatingly while laying my head back against the wall.  
"No," he simply stated.  
"Why not?" I whined.  
"Because," he gave me a pointed look. "I don't need a dead companion on my hands today." I groaned and tugged on the handcuffs a bit more. All it did was make a clanging noise. I slumped against the wall defeatedly and watched him drive. The Tardis lurched upon landing and I was thrown to the side. The handcuff stayed firmly on my wrist and pulled me back in the opposite direction. The Doctor gave me an apologetic smile and ran out the door.  
I shifted against the wall and began searching my coat pockets (with my free hand) for anything long and pointy I could use to pick the lock. I ended up spending a long time doing this. When I don't find anything, I decide to sleep until he comes back.  
My phone vibrates from my pocket and wakes me up. I leap from the floor and grimace when I realize I'm handcuffed. 'Oh right,' I remember. I grab the phone with my free hand and answer it.  
"Hello?" I ask drowsily.  
"Great," the Doctors voice rings out. "Ok so remember that thing you did the other day that annoyed that one civilization?"  
"Uh," I think for a second. "You'll have to be more specific."  
"That one girl got in trouble for getting into that room," he prompts. I think and my eyes widden in realization. I pull a bobbypin out of my hair and the lock clicks open.  
"Perfect! I hope you caught on," he tells me. "If not then well this is going to be a bit harder to do."  
"I've got it Doctor. Where are we this time?" I ask.  
"Well I'm not too sure you should come out," he admitted. "Maybe I should call someone else…"  
"Doctor, where are we?" I try again.  
"Skaro…" he mutters.  
I pause for a few seconds. "Are you kidding?"  
"Sadly, no," he answers.  
"Yes!" I shout while running outside. Millions of Daleks hover over my head and I look around happily.  
"Please be careful Maddie!" The Doctor groans.  
"But they're so cute!" I tell him. "They'd never hurt me."  
"Oh gosh," he groans. "I'm sending my companion on a suicide mission."  
"Don't worry," I begin. "I"ll be care- Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" I squeel happily.  
"Don't you dare touch it!" He shouts over the phone.  
"But it just needs a hug!" I argue.  
"No," he says. "No it doesn't. It needs to be killed."  
"But hugs fix everything," I announce.  
"Identify yourself!" A small metal voice commands from behind me. I turn around to see a small blue Dalek hovering at shoulders height.  
"I'm Maddie," I answer. The Dalek looks at me. "What's your name?" I ask it.  
"Daleks don't have names," the Doctor reminds me.  
"Well that's not very fun," I admit. I could practically hear the Doctor rolling his eyes on the other end. "Well I'm kinda busy so bye!" I tell the Dalek. I turn around and begin walking before I look to my side and notice the small Dalek beside me. I smile and make conversation while finding the Doctor.  
"Marco!" I shout through a maze of doors hoping for a response.  
"Pollo," the Doctor responds. I rush into the room. He looks up through the bars at me. "You brought a Dalek with you?" He sighs. I nod and pull out another bobbypin from my hair. I pull off the rounded tops and wiggle it in the lock.  
"Stop," a deeper voice calls behind me. I stop and look at the very large Dalek behind me.  
"Hello," I say. The Doctor reaches forward and I carefully hand him the bobbypin.  
"What are you doing?" It asks. If Daleks could show emotion, this one would definitely be annoyed.  
"Looking for the bathroom," I lied. I could hear the Doctor mutter something about never again. "Who are you?"  
"I am the Supreme Dalek!" It announces. "And you will be exterminated." I jump away from the small light beam of death being sent my way. I look back at where I was standing before which is now scorched. I look back up at the Supreme Dalek which is shooting at me again. After dodging a few shots, I manage to jump down from the stairs I made my way up to. I land on top of the Supreme Dalek, knowing that it can't shoot me if I'm above it's shooting range. I hug the top if the Dalek to keep myself steady. A burning feeling courses through my arms and legs and I jump off in shock. The Supreme Dalek makes a fizzing noise before glitching.  
"Maddie!" The Doctor finally frees himself and rushes over while checking my arms for signs of injury. I notice the baby Dalek still nearby and look over to the Supreme Dalek which is now making a very bad noise. I run over and hug the small Dalek while knocking it to the side. The Supreme Dalek explodes and a slimy goop covers my back. I crunch up my nose at the burning smell and walk over to the Doctor who is standing still. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a run. I follow him back to the Tardis.  
"We are going right now! Put the Dalek back," he announces.  
"Can't we keep him?" I ask.  
"No, he's dangerous," the Doctor tells me.  
"He's just a baby!" I argue.  
"No," he begins. "He's a midget and midget Daleks are just as dangerous as Supreme Daleks. You're lucky it didn't kill you."  
"I'll feed him and give him lots of hugs!" I debate.  
"Hugs fix everything," the small Dalek echoes my previous words. I smile and pull him into a hug.  
"That's right," I announce. "Hugs do fix everything. How can you say no to this face?" I ask the Doctor while the baby Dalek looks over at him. The Doctor hardens his face and I know I'm getting closer to him saying yes.  
"No, we need leave right now," he tells me while turning around. I close my eyes and sit on the floor while holding the small Dalek closer to me. "What are you doing? Come on Madison!" He says anxiously.  
"Please?" I ask again.  
"No," he says firmly. I nod and stand back up while letting go of the Dalek. "Good now come on."  
"Bye," I tell the Dalek while rushing after the Doctor. We run inside the Tardis and he begins flying us away. He lets us drift in the time vortex and turns to talk to me.  
"It's been a long day," he points out the obvious. "How about we eat some dinner and then just go to sleep." I nod my agreement and he walks towards the kitchen. I begin drifting off into sleep.  
"What the-" the Doctor shouting wakes me up and a crash echoes through the Tardis. I run down the hallway to where he is and what's going on. "Madison!" I hear him shout.  
"What?" I yell back while in a sprint. I finally make it into the kitchen in time spinning to a stop just in time to notice the shards on the floor.  
"I thought you left the Dalek on Skaro?" He says pointingly. I stare at him in confusion.  
"I did," I remind him. "You saw me say good bye."  
"Then why is it in the cupboard?!" He demands. I walk around the broken plates and open the pantry up. A small eyestalk pokes out behind a bowl.  
"Aw," I coo while reaching forward and pulling him out. "He's just scared." I mutter while the baby Dalek leans on my arm. The Doctor gives the me a look like I just pulled a mouse out of the cupboard.  
"We are not keeping it," he decides. I pout and give him a sad look. "What are you doing? Stop that. Stop looking sad!" He demands. I put m head down and trudge out of the room hugging the Dalek. "That's not going to work! I have a will of steel!" He points out. I turn around and look at him. He sighs. "One toe out of line and I throw it into the time vortex."  
"Do you mean it?!" I say happily.  
"Yes, I will not hesitate to throw it out there to die," he repeats. I smile and hug the Dalek.  
"What should I name him?" I ask. He shrugs and grabs a box of fish fingers. "I could name him after you," I joke.  
"No! You are not naming a Dalek after me! It's bad enough having it on board," he argues. "What about Allonso?"  
"No," I say. "Tinny." I decide.  
"Tinny?" He questions.  
"Yeah. Tinny," I echo. "Like tin can." He laughs.  
"Tinny?" He repeats while laughing.  
"I believe you tried to name him Allonso," I point out.  
"Oi! Allonso's a cool name!" He debates.  
"Not for a Dalek," I counter. I lean against the wall and our argument silences. I slowly drift off and images flash through my head.  
_A Dalek stands tall above me as I lie in the dirt. Whether I'm playing dead or serious, I don't know. The Dalek steadies it's eyestalk on me and screams exterminate_. I jump awake and hug Tinny closer to me.  
"You alright?" The Doctor asks hesitantly. I look up at him dazed and slowly nod, not trusting my voice. He gives me a worried glance. "Why don't you go to bed?" He suggests. I nod and turn out the door. I enter my room and flick off the lights before crawling under the covers.  
"Good night Tinny," I mutter softly.  
"Night Mama," he replies. I smile and fall back into a dreamless sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed that. The next one might be a while, writer's block is our worst enemy. In the meantime, reviews would be awesome :)**


	4. Trip to Memory Lane

**Emma's pov. Btw there's quite a lot of time/adventures between these stories that's unrelated/unwritten.**

"Get down!" the Doctor shouted as he tackled me to the ground to avoid the flying sparks spraying from the console. The Tardis lurched to the side and spun a bit before coming to a sudden halt.  
"Wow," I said out of breath. "You are really bad at flying this thing."  
"Oi, I'm the best you'll get!" he defended.  
"Some how I doubt that," I teased. I stood up and almost crashed into some weird mechanism hanging from the ceiling. "Whoa. What's that?"  
"Huh?" the Doctor turned to me. "Oh that's a Chameleon Arch. It must've fallen down when we crashed."  
"A what?" I questioned, though somehow the phrase sounded familiar.  
"Chameleon Arch," he repeated. "It can, basically change your species. I used it once to hide from these aliens that could smell I was a timelord. It puts your memories into this watch." He pointed to the pocket watch attached to the headset.  
"Wait, so you turn into a different species and you don't remember?" I questioned.  
"Yep, when you open the watch you get all your memories back," he replied simply. An alarm went off and he sighed. "Stay here this might take awhile." He grabbed some tools and took off down the hall. I ran the information though my head. I got a bit of a headache, it was like some of the words were echoing through my mind. I looked at the watch again and my eyes widened. I felt my heart skip a beat. My legs gave out so I sat of the metal grated step, staring at the door. I felt like I was in a trance. I slowly slipped my hand into my pocket and wrapped my fingers around the cool metal. I pulled out the fob watch and stared at it in awe. I traced the familiar engravings. I had had it since as long as I can remember. Some how I had never recognized that the circular designs engraved on it matched the Gallifreyan writing I'd seen around the Tardis. I stared at the watch for what felt like hours. Was I an alien? Was I a timelord?  
I turned around to see that the Doctor still hadn't come back. I ran through my options. I could open this watch and see what happens or I could ignore it and forget I ever saw it and live forever wondering. I closed my eyes. Did I want this? I don't know who I am. I opened my eyes and stared at the watch.  
Slowly, I clasped my fingers on the latch and popped it open. I felt my heartbeat get faster as streams and streams of golden light flowed from the watch and engulfed me. It all came back like a light being turned on in a dark room. I remembered. Everything. My heartbeat accelerated until it distinctly separated into two beats. Suddenly it vanished and I gasped for air. I found myself laying on the cold metal floor. I sat up and held my head in my hands. I remembered everything, my whole life and I only said one word.  
"Captain," I breathed. I have to find the Captain. I got to my feet and scoured my memory. It was Maddie! Maddie from eighth grade, Gingerzap. One of my best friends who just so happened to be the Doctor's companion as well. I picked up the watch and a key fell out and clattered to the ground. I picked it up and held it in my hand. It was the Tardis key. Our Tardis key. I put it around my neck and pocketed the Doctor's Tardis key. I had to find it. I had to find the Captain.  
I stumbled over to the console and looked it over. Man his Tardis is so junked up! I recognized enough of the parts to fly his Tardis into the vortex. He was bound to notice that. _Okay, Tardis, come on think think think,_ I thought to myself. _Eighth grade, what seemed all perception filtery way back in eighth grade_. Then it dawned on me. That empty locker, 652. It had no com, it was right next to mine! I flipped a few levers and landed the Tardis (it was probably this Tardis's smoothest landing ever).  
"Emma!" I heard the Doctor call as he came running down the hall.  
"Sorry, Doc," I said under my breath. I erased my history and rigged a setting I had come upon way back before the war. It made the Tardis return to it's previous destination after the door closed. I dashed over and opened the door. I turned to look back just as the Doctor came running into the control room. I could tell he was about to shout something as I stepped out and closed the door behind me.  
I stepped out into the familiar carpeted hall of the middle school as the Tardis disappeared. The hallway was dim and quiet, probably after school hours. I walked along the hall and read all of the locker numbers as I did. I really hope I was right about this. I passed our old classroom and smiled as the memories came back, that been an interesting year, and the Captain had been there the whole time. I reached my old locker and stopped in front of locker 652. I stared at it. I pulled out my key and held my breath as I slipped it into the lock. It clicked. I smiled and turned the key. The door swung open. I took the key and slipped inside, closing the door behind me. I made my way through the dark before I stumbled into the console. I had memorized these control panels so many times I didn't need to see. I turned on the lights and smiled as the control room lit up. It was just the way we'd left it, perfect.  
"Oh baby you're a sight for sore eyes," I said to myself. I did a full circle before running up the stairs to my room. It was good to be home. I found myself in the wardrobe next. I changed into boots, jeans, and a pale blue tank top under a heathered grey henley shirt. I topped it with a black bomber jacket and stashed the bigger on the inside pockets with whatever I found necessary like my sonic screwdriver, the key to the Doctor's Tardis, duct tape, and a camera. I slung my fob watch and key around my neck as I made my way back to the control room. It was time to fly again. For the first time in a long time. _I'm coming to find you, Captain_, I told myself.  
"Ready or not," I whispered to myself as I adjusted the atom accelerator. "Here I come."


	5. Remember yet?

**Back to Maddie's pov**

No!" I shout as I slam my door behind me.  
"Captain," Emma argues.  
"Maddie," I correct.  
"Captain," she shoots back.  
"There's no way!" I say as she walks in. "There's no way that I'm like him, okay? It's impossible,"  
"Listen to me," she replies. "You have to."  
"No I don't! I'm not an alien. I am not an alien," I spread out the words to emphasize my points.  
"At the moment, yes you are. If you just listen to me Captain."  
"It's Maddie! You have to wrong person," I finally decide. "This 'Captain' you are looking for is definitely not me, Emma."  
"Pilot," she mimics my tone from before.  
"Emma," I argue.  
"Just open the fob watch," she tries to coax it into my hands.  
"No," I push it back to her. "It can't be mine."  
"You know it's all true, you've travelled with the Doctor. Are you scared to open it?" She asks.  
"I'm not scared to open it," I cross my arms.  
"Then why won't you?" She holds it out to me again and I finally grab it.  
"The Doctor said that he was the last of his kind."  
"He didn't know about the evacuation," she explains.  
"Why won't you just let me be a normal human?" I question exasperatingly.  
"Because you aren't a 'normal human'."  
"Fine, I've travelled with him so maybe I'm not exactly normal but at least let me be a human," I look down at the broken fob watch in my hands. It has some pretty circles on it that I can easily recognize as Gallifreyan from my travels. I had told him that I'd be right back out in a minute once I grabbed some more clothes and stuff. Then Emma showed up giving me this story about how I'm secretly a Timelord with a fob watch.  
"Will you just listen to me for a moment?"  
"Nope," I say stubbornly.  
"Alright then, sorry about this. Tardis,"  
"What are you doing?" I ask very confused.  
"Timelords. Gallifrey. Daleks. Time War. Captain. Vortex. Academy."  
"Pilot please stop," I say while putting my hand on my head. It hurts.  
"It's giving you a headache isn't it? And you slipped up so you are probably breaking through a little which is making it worse. Right?" She explains.  
"Fine, I have a headache but that has nothing to do with..." I get cut off.  
"Rassilon. Cybermen. Chameleon Circuit. Untempered schism. Time travel."  
"Stop!" I hug Tinny, trying to make the pain stop.  
"I said I was sorry that I'd have to do that," she says. "Just open it. If it doesn't work then I'll never say anything about this again."  
"Never? I can leave and go back to what I was doing?" I ask curiously.  
"Yep, pinkie promise. Never." She says sticking out her pinkie. I hesitantly agree and I walk into my closet while leaning on the door to make sure it won't open. I stare down at the fob watch and I look at the hatch on it.  
"It's broken," I tell her.  
"Perception filter," she explains. "Look harder and try again." I do as I'm told and I focus on the hatch. Like a curtain rising, I can see a perfectly working lock and I open it hesitantly. A stream of gold light pours out and I could feel everything coming back. I sink to the floor as I stare, mesmerized at the small watch. The stream stops and I take a deep breath, trying to understand what just happened.  
"Cap?" Emma knocks slowly against the door.  
"Pilot?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Yes! Yes it's me! Oh, you're stubborn, are you alright?" she says. I slowly open the closet door and I peer out to see her standing there. I sprint out quickly and I run outside. I keep running down the streets of my neighborhood until I reach the pool. I hold my arms out and I dive in. When I surface, I float onto my back and I stare at the evening sky. The sun's still out so I stay laying on my back for two hours until the sun finally sets and I can see the stars. My eyes search for my home and I finally give up when I realize it isn't there. I sigh and swim back to the edge. I put my arms on the concrete and I lie my head down, exhausted.  
"You done yet?" I look up to see the Pilot sitting in one of the chairs with a book.  
"Where's Gallifrey?" I ask her. She looked up at me from her book and she slowly closes it.  
"I don't know," she says and I crawl out of the water, back onto the somewhat dry land.  
"Where's the Tardis?" I cross my arms to keep from shivering in the cold night. She stands up and I follow her to a small line of mail boxes. She pulls out a key and opens the one in the farthest left, middle row. All the mailboxes swing open and I look at the huge room inside. I nod and walk in. The Pilot walks over to the console and starts driving the Tardis. I wander around until I find a door with the label, "Captain's Room". I put my hand on the knob and I hesitantly turn it, scared that it won't open. The lock clicks and I smile when I see the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling along with some painted on ones to look like the Gallifreyan night sky. Bookshelves line the walls, reaching towards the ceiling and the bright blue walls peek out from behind a hammock hanging in the middle. I laugh and touch the twinkling lights that hang low from the ceilings. They dance at my touch like fireflies and they bounce off one another like pool balls. I begin shivering again and I open up a room that seems to be a closet. A row of clothes line the walls. I walk around until I find it. A black hoodie with a green shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and some black combat boots. I quickly get dressed into the dry clothes and then I walk back into the Control Room. The Pilot is leaning against one of the walls, looking like she's going to fall asleep. I tiptoe quietly, hoping I don't wake her while I look around.  
"Did you find your room?" Her voice startles me and I fall over the wall, into the control pit. I could hear her laugh once she realized I'm okay.  
"Yeah," I respond once I stand up. "It was right where I left it before we had to go." It takes a minute before I find the ladder to get out of the controls. I climb out carefully. She starts turning off the lights and I walk over to the Tardis door and lock it.  
"Shout if you need anything Cap," she tells me. "Goodnight."  
"Night Pilot," she unhooks a trap door, her room. I wander around for a few more minutes before going back to my room to sleep.


	6. The Promise

**Pilot's pov. Spoilers from Day of the Doctor btw.**

"Morning," I said as the Captain entered the control room with a small yawn.  
"Did you even sleep?" she asked. I shrugged. I set my book down on the console and grabbed her in a hug.  
"Didn't get to do this yesterday, before you decide to go for a swim," I explained. "It's good to see you."  
She smiled, "Yeah you too. How long has it been?"  
"I'm not sure," I answered. "But can you believe it, though! We were both there! 8th grade, the whole time. How does that even happen?"  
"Not to mention we were both the Doctor's companions," the Captain added.  
"Coincidence, I guess," I concluded. "Real question is, what do we do now?"  
"Is home an option?" she asked solemnly.  
"I don't know," I replied. "I don't know anything about the war. Just what the Doctor's said."  
An unbearable silence fell. Was home still out there? I know we were both thinking it, and neither of us had the courage to say it out loud.  
A high pitched "Exterminate!" pierced the silence as a greenish-blue beam of light shot right in front of my eyes.  
"Whoa!" I jumped back in surprise and instinctively held my hands out in a finger gun. The beam zapped a random house fly which dropped dead. I whipped around and pointed my gun at the source.  
"Hey, calm down it's just Tinny!" Cap jumped up and pointed my gun in the other direction. My eyes fell on the short little blue dalek hovering a few feet above the ground.  
"Oh yeah, your pet dalek," I remembered. I slid the gun into an imaginary holster at my waist. "How's it going Tinnster?"  
He gave me a questioning look (as questionable as a robot look can get, that is) and hovered over to the Captain who grabbed him in a hug.  
"I just got dissed by a baby killer robot," I muttered to myself.  
"Hey, he's not a killer!" Cap argued. I shook my head with a smile. She stuck her tongue out at me and I made a face. We both laughed and Tinny looked even more confused.  
Suddenly the door creaked open. With both stopped abruptly and whipped around to stare at the door. A man closed the door behind him and turned around to face us. His mouth dropped open. It was the Doctor. Eleven regeneration, bow tie and all.  
"Wha. . ?" he uttered. He turned to look at the door then back at us.  
"Hey Doc," I said shyly.  
"What are you doing in here, oh this your Tardis isn't?" he realized as he looked around. "What are you doing here?"  
"Uh, where's here?" Cap asked me.  
"Dunno, I just set it to random," I said. "Wait, our Tardis, so you know?"  
"I have for a while, yeah we're still meeting in weird orders," the Doctor explained. "You set it to random? You set it to random and you ended up here?!"  
"Why, what's so weird about here?" I questioned. Rather than answering he grabbed one of each of our hands and practically dragged us out the door. I looked back and saw that our Tardis had disguised itself as a police box just like the Doctor's. That's new.  
"Wait! Where are we going?" Cap asked as we both tried to match the doctor's pace.  
"You'll see!" he said childishly.  
The Captain and I exchanged a glance as he dragged us down the long hallway lined with various paintings. A gallery, okay, what would the Doctor be excited about in a gallery? He pulled us into a white room with a single bench and abstract hexagon patterns on the wall. My attention was mostly drawn to the lone oil paint that hung on the wall directly in front of us.  
"Is that-" I breathed.  
"Yes," the Doctor answered before I could finish the question. Hardly breathing, I took a step closer. It was Arcadia, what was left of it at least. The 3D Gallifreyan art captured a battle scene of the Time War. Fleets of daleks, huge clouds of smoke billowing from the ruins of the Second City. The title read "No More/Gallifrey Falls."  
"How can this be here?" the Captain asked.  
"It's Gallifrey," the Doctor grinned.  
"I know but how-"  
"No I mean it is Gallifrey," the Doctor clarified. We both gave him a questioning look. "Statis cubes!"  
The Captain and I exchanged a glance as it dawned on us at the same time. We turned to the Doctor who was smiling like a six year old on Christmas Eve.  
"So you're saying that-"  
"YES!" he grabbed both of us in a hug. "Time can be rewritten! Never forget that!"  
"You mean you changed the past?" I questioned. "You changed a fixed point in time, like the most fixed point of all fixed points?!"  
"Yup!"  
"You did it, you saved them all," the Captain smiled.  
"'Gallifrey Falls No More' it's still out there, frozen in a pocket universe," the Doctor explained. "All I have to do now is find it!"  
I looked at the painted then turned back to the Doctor, "You will find it, right?"  
"Yes, I will find it and when I do you two will be the first to know," he said softly. He gave me a solemn hug and I smiled. He hugged the Captain then turned to look at us. "I promise you right now, I promise I will find home. I swear on everything that matters." He smiled again, "No time to waste," he waved as he began walking out, "it's all still out there!"  
I smiled and the Captain hugged me. My face fell slightly, "Except it's not, it's not all out there. The children aren't."  
I took a seat on the bench and stared at the painting.  
Cap sat next to me, "You're right. When the Doctor finds Gallifrey all the children will still be lost. Scattered all over the universe, and time."  
"Unless. . ." I turned to her as the crazy idea came to my mind.  
"Unless what?" Cap questioned.  
"Unless we find them," I purposed.  
"Us?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah!"  
"They could be anywhere, anywhen," Cap pointed out. "There's got to be thousands!"  
"2.47 billion, actually," I corrected.  
"Oh," she uttered. "Pilot, there is no way we can find them all."  
"Yeah, but we can try!" I said determined. I was quiet as I realized the idea was pretty crazy, the task was pretty much impossible.  
"2.47 billion," the Captain breathed. "We're gonna need a babysitter."  
I could feel my face light up, "Really!"  
"Don't see anything else we would do," Cap smiled and we hugged again.  
"You're sure?" I questioned, "I mean it is kinda insane?"  
"Suits us perfectly then," she looked at the painting. "We should promise. Like the Doctor did."  
I hooked my pinky on hers, "I swear on everything that matters,"  
"To seek out and save every lost child of Gallifrey," the Captain added.  
"And bring them home," I finished. We sealed the deal with another hug.  
"So," Cap said with a smile, "Anywhere in the entire universe in any time that ever happened, where do you want to start?"


	7. The Companion

**Captain's pov**

"So why are we coming here again?" The Pilot questions while we step out of our Tardis (disguised as a janitors closet).  
"I don't really know. I just had a feeling." I shrug.  
"But why would a child be here?" She gestures to the abandoned warehouse we have landed in.  
"How should I know? I'm not an evacuated child."  
"Well..."  
"Oh shut up, that wasn't a very good reason." We both jump at the noise coming from the other room. Screams quickly echo through the rooms. I look over at The Pilot and we begin to run.  
"Tinny?" I yell behind me.  
"Yes Mama?" he trails behind us loyally.  
"Good, just wanted to make sure you were still back there," I muttered.  
We ran into the room over and quickly see some people who are dead and some who are cowering on the floor in fear.  
"What's going on?" I whisper in a quiet voice at the little kid curled up in the corner.  
"Who are you? Why is it with you?"  
"I'm The Captain, this is The Pilot." She does a fast wave at the child. "And this is Tinny, he's my pet. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."  
"But he's one of them!" The boy whispers fearfully.  
"One of what?" I know what he's talking about but I don't know what's going on here.  
"The killers! They...they're coming back!" He scurries into a nearby cabinet while some of the others try and play dead. I look over at The Pilot. She looks equally confused. Right then, the door opens and we both spin around to face it.  
"Binary vascular system detected. Timelords!" The dalek rolls into the room. My eyes widen as I realize what the boy was talking about. Tinny stays by my shoulder but I step in front of him protectively.  
"Why hello there!" The Pilot exclaims. "How are you?"  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The dalek shouts while pointing its whisk at us. We both duck and slip on the floor.  
"Well that hurt," The Pilot mutters.  
"Run!" I shout. "Everybody get out!" We jump up right as the daleks leave the room, somehow locking the door behind them. We rush over to the door and try and open it.  
"Deadlock," The Pilot explains. "We're stuck. What now?"  
"We could talk," I sit on the floor hoping the others that have circled around us follow suit.  
"Really Captain? Is now seriously the time to chit chat with people?"  
"Well we can't get out yet so why not?" She shrugs and sits down.  
"So..." I begin.  
"Care to tell us what's going on here?" The Pilot asks.  
"You know, that would be kinda nice to have explained," I look at the people in the room. There are around ten in all, ranging from around five to fifty years old.  
"Who are you really?" A woman asks the two of us.  
"I already told him. Didn't you hear us?" I explain.  
"Well yeah." She answers like it's the most obvious thing in the universe. "But what are your names? Not your titles."  
"Uh... It's just The Pilot, and The Captain. They aren't... Well, I guess they are titles but they are more of our names." The Pilot answers. The door clicks again and everyone scrambles like little cockroaches. The daleks strut into the room.  
"Why are they here?" I ask. "Why are you killing them?"  
"They are not daleks," it answers.  
"But why are you here?" The Pilot questions while spinning to a standing position.  
"They are not daleks," they repeat in perfect unison. The Pilot and I look at each other and then repeat.  
"Why are you here?" We both say.  
"They are not daleks," they repeat annoyingly.  
"Oh wait!" I finally catch on. "You are here to kill them because they aren't daleks and you want to be the only species, am I right? Did I win the prize?"  
"You are correct but there is no prize," it responds blandly.  
"Sarcasm," I say. "And if you don't mind, can I hug you?" The dalek backs up.  
"No," it answers shortly.  
"But!"  
"No," it's friend repeats. The Pilot tries to suppress her laughter.  
"I really don't think it needs a hug right now Captain," she giggles. I shrug. Tinny then decides to shoot a fly. The Pilot and I both duck thinking it's one of the other daleks trying to shoot us. I point my sonic screwdriver at one of them and the Pilot does the same at the other dalek. They begin to glitch and then continue to move.  
"Tinny!" I shout. "Exterminate?"  
"Exterminate!" And right then, the two daleks vanish.  
"They teleported! No fair!" The Pilot exclaims. "Everyone out before they come back." She commands. All the people who were once in hiding get up and run out of the room. A few who were playing dead on the floor startled me when they jumped up and fled. We walk out to see everyone standing outside the warehouse.  
"Go get some taxis, all of you!" The Pilot begins. "Go home to your friends and families." Almost all of them leave, all except one girl who had played dead earlier. She looked around our age.  
"Go on," I say. "Your family will be worried about you. Go let them know you are alright."  
"Mmm... How about no," she tries to tower over me to be intimidating. "Why are you here anyways? To another child?" She shouts. People begin staring and I can feel my face begin to heat up at the attention.  
"We don't 'kidnap' children," I bring my voice down hoping she gets the message.  
"Really? Because that sure seemed to happen when you kidnapped my brother! I know it was you guys! The Captain and the Pilot, time traveling aliens. You kidnap children all over the world and put them who knows where!" She screams.  
"Sh..." The Pilot tries to calm her down. "We don't steal children. We come and retrieve the ones of our species who don't actually live in earth. It's all fake memories and if they are real memories, such as your own, then we ask."  
"How many children have you kidnapped by now!? One hundred? Two hundred? How many!" Her voice continues to stay loud and still draws a lot of attention.  
"None," I answer. "We haven't found any yet."  
"I should probably grab the Tardis in case the daleks come back," the Pilot begins to back away. "Do you think you can handle this or do you need my help?" She asks.  
"I'll be fine," I mutter while still glaring at the girl.  
"Ok well I'll be right back, try not to kill each other," she calls sarcastically while running back into the building.  
"Maybe that's a good idea. At least then you won't steal my brother," she hisses.  
"Paradox!" I respond. "Ever heard of one those sweetheart? If you kill me then I won't steal your brother and then you won't know to kill me which causes a 'little loopy thing'" I make my eyes wide while making it obvious that I'm treating her like she's stupid. She reaches up to strike me and I grab her wrist before she can.  
"Woah! Hey! What's going on here?" The Pilot runs over and separates us. "I leave for a few seconds and you two manage to start a fight?"  
"I'll call the police! I will! You are both kidnappers." She yells.  
"Listen," the Pilot calmly states. "We were evacuated during the war with the other Time Lord children, we were all given fob watches that cloaked us to be like another species so we could blend in. We are going to get the rest of our species together. Not to kidnap innocent human children."  
"Then let me come with. I'll see if it's kidnapping and I'll call the authorities if I feel it is," she negotiates.  
"Fine," The Pilot answers.  
"What? No way! She threatened to kill us!" I defend.  
"Yes, but you told her about the paradox right? So she won't," the Pilot walks towards the Tardis while motioning her to come with us. "What's your name?"  
"Sarah," The girl responds while walking over to join her.  
"Nice name," The Pilot compliments. "Coming Captain?" She looks at me.  
"Fine," I mutter while walking over defeated. "I'm coming, Pilot. I'm coming." We walk into the Tardis and Sarah stops and gapes at the interior.  
"How?" She walks outside and back inside. "It's like a whole other world smashed inside a lamp post!" She begins to laugh while running around. The Pilot and I look at each other and then burst out laughing.  
"It's bigger on the inside!" We say at the same time which makes us laugh even more. "Great minds think alike." Sarah turns around and gives us a weird look while laughing.  
"So where to first?" The Pilot finally asks seriously.  
"You mean besides the insane asylum?" Sarah sarcastically responds. "How should I know? I don't typically leave the planet."  
"Ok, that's a good point," she answers. "Any ideas?" She looks over towards me.  
"Not any more daleks, we've had enough of those for today," I mutter.  
"Cybermen?" She asks.  
"Those are just knock off daleks!" I countered. She let out a quick laugh before going of to the controls.  
"Ok so I'll just set it to random," she begins pushing random buttons while pulling levers. The Tardis whirls to life and begins to make a wheezing noise. She tries to keep it steady until we land and then we lurch forward from the impact.  
"Ok," she starts. "We've landed!" I rush to the door, swinging it open and then my eyes go wide.  
"Pilot?" I ask nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"Umm we might want to leave..."  
"But we just got here!" She puts on her jacket while rushing over to see what the problem is. We both pause.  
"Sarah! Stay in the closet!" We yell.  
"But,"  
"No! Please just stay in there," I could even hear the worry in my voice.  
"What's wrong?" She asks now standing beside the Pilot and I.  
"Those are Weeping Angels," the Pilot whispers. "Don't blink."  
"And don't look them in the eyes," I add.


	8. Of the Angels

**Still Captain's pov**

"I'm going to go try and bring us to a different, hopefully safer, location." The Pilot runs behind my line of vision. We stay staring for and something then catches my eye.  
"Wait!" I motion for her to pause. "I think I see a fob watch! I'm going to go get it." I run out of the Tardis before they can say anything. "Sarah! Keep staring at them. Watch my back!" I shout at her. I weave in and out of the stone statues when I finally get to the one I need in the back.  
"Captain! I need to blink," Sarah shouts.  
"Can you wait just a minute please?" I ask.  
"Nope," Sarah responds much to my displeasure.  
"Pilot!" I yell.  
"Coming!" I hear. When I turn around to make sure they are all in place, one of them is right over my head. I instantly get hit with that feeling you get during statues when your friends try and scare you and end up surrounding you. I fumble with the angel's necklace, trying to get it off before get I attacked. I grab it and then think up my plan.  
"I need you to open this once we blink okay?" I ask the angel while placing the necklace in her hand, careful not to touch her. "Please?"  
"On the count of three, everybody blink!" I shout at them.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea!" The Pilot responds nervously.  
"Trust me! One, two, three!" I shout and blink, hoping they did the same. When I open my eyes, Weeping Angels are completely surrounding me. I try my hardest not to scream and look over to the angel I gave the fob watch to. She's looking into it, it's open. A gold light bathes her face while a powder surrounds her in tufts. She then falls to the ground and a girl looks up at me. She looks around seven with blond hair pulled up in a bun. She still looks like a Weeping Angel just more like when someone changed the channel from a black and white show to a technicolor one. She looks up at me and I see the shock in her eyes.  
"What's your name?" I ask.  
"I didn't have one yet." She answers softly. I smiled at her while she tries to stand up.  
"Well okay, Angel it is. Would you mind watching these ones while I get out?" I gesture towards the angels surrounding me.  
"Of course," she answers while looking at them. I step under one of their arms and just barely have enough room to wiggle out without touching them.  
"Thanks," I say once I'm free. She smiles up at me.  
"What's your name?" She asks.  
"The Captain, and the girl over there with red hair is Sarah and the one with brown hair is The Pilot," I tell her. "That's our Tardis." I point at the small electrical box that Sarah and the Pilot are peeking out of.  
"I'd sure hope so!" She giggles. Her face quickly turns serious. "The war?" She turns and faces me.  
"I'll explain in the Tardis. I don't feel particularly safe out here at the moment." She nods and grabs my hand while we walk towards the Tardis. The tiny gesture makes me smile.  
When we finally get into the Tardis, Sarah and The Pilot shut the door quickly. The Pilot rushes over to the command buttony box thing. And pushes a single button. We quickly leave and I sit down, exhausted. Angel sits down next to me and I begin to explain about us being evacuated and how the Pilot and I are looking for the rest of the children. I then tell her about the Doctor and explain him trying to find Gallifrey. She sits patiently and listens. The Pilot throws in some comments or anything I've forgotten.  
"What's her name?" The Pilot looks at me.  
"I call her Angel. She looks like she was seven when she was evacuated, am I right?" Angel nods.  
"So? She doesn't remember her name?" Sarah looks confused.  
"We choose our names when we turn eight and look into the vortex." The Pilot explains.  
"Oh, that's strange." Sarah mutters. "Well I'm tired so I'll see you guys in the morning or well whenever I get up. When is morning in here anyways?" I look over to the Pilot and we both look back and shrug. Sarah rolls her eyes and walks off towards her room.  
"Here, I'll show you your room in a moment," I tell Angel. The Pilot begins to shut off the Tardis and I lock the doors. I show Angel to her room and then I find my own and drift to sleep to the humming of the engines suspending us in time and space.


	9. Cyber Bullying

**Captain's pov**

"Wake up Captain! Wake up!" I finally woke up to Angel jumping on my bed while I ended up falling onto the floor. "Wake up!" She shouts apparently excited for something.  
"I'm up. I'm up," I slur drowsily. "What is it?"  
"Pilot said we could go somewhere if I can make you wake up without suspending time." She jumps off the bed and pulls on my arm making me get up.  
"Fine! I'm up, happy now?" I yawn. Sarah and The Pilot obviously had time to get ready whereas I had just gotten out of bed and I'm assuming my hair's a mess.  
"She woke you up too?" The Pilot laughs. "She woke me up second and Sarah first."  
"Ready to go!" Angel begs the Pilot.  
"Umm..." She looks over at me and I point to the closet. She then nods and I walk off. When I come back Angel grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the consol.  
"Can you fly us?" she asks me.  
"I don't know, can I?" I look at the Pilot.  
"Last time you tried to fly we ended up in the middle of the Atlantic in the completely wrong time period!" She teases.  
"It wasn't that far off!" I defend.  
"You were 3000 years off!" She laughs. She then walks up to the console and the child detector thingy starts alarming.

"What is that thing?" Sarah asks.

"It's something we put together last night," I explain as the Pilot begins flying the Tardis. "We figured out that our fob watches can detect the same energy signature. So we hooked it up to a machiney thing and it should give us locations every now and then." She nods and I pull my black hoodie over my green shirt. The four of us rush out the door and are greeted by a ship hallway. "Where are we?" I ask no one in particular. I'm met with many answers of 'I don't know' and other variations. I take out my sonic screwdriver just in case and we walk down the hall.  
"Halt!" I hear a robotic voice shout. We all swivel on our heels and look right into the face of a Cyberman. "You will be taken to be upgraded." The Pilot and I glance at each other and look back at it.  
"Alright," I say. Sarah gives me a weird look in which I return with smile. The Cyberman leads us away towards the upgrades I assume.  
"What's the plan?" Sarah whispers.  
"This," The Pilot responds. "Cybermen are extremely hard to fight off and this is the easiest thing at the moment." I nod my agreement to her statement. We walk down a for a few minutes until Angel falls and ends up hurting her knee. I could see her trying to hold back anything that have the pain show on her face. The Pilot picks her up and gives her a piggyback ride.  
"Why have we stopped?" The Cyberman asks.  
"She was injured," I explain. "We had to pick her up so we could catch up with you!"  
"Good, be sure to stay near by." It continues to march on down the never ending corridor.  
"Pilot? Captain?" I can hear Angel whisper softly.  
"Yeah?" The Pilot whispers back while trudging forward.  
"I'm scared," her answer resonates in the silence. We both stay quiet and the pounding of our feet fills the awkward silence of the hallway. We continue walking for another 10 minutes until Sarah breaks the silence.  
"So Cyberman, when will we arrive to be 'upgraded'" Sarah's fearless sarcasm shocked me considering this was an alien who wants to basically kill us.  
"In a minute," it responds. "you will wait in a line." We then walk into a huge room with screams bouncing off the metal walls. We walk forward and stand in the endless line. The Cybermen are lined up shoulder to shoulder in a straight line.  
"We'll never find this kid!" The Pilot mutters.  
"Yeah," I answer without really paying much attention. I'm trying to find the spot where the line ends.  
"Personally," Sarah begins. "I'm more worried about how we will get out of this alive."  
"Oh, right. Oops," I continue walking to an open spot and I lie on the ground.  
"So, can't you just like 'summon' the Tardis or something?" Sarah asks. I look over to the Pilot hopefully.  
"I'm not sure. I haven't tried yet and they'd probably shoot if I 'summon' an escape route." She answers. I zone out while scanning the line of Cybermen.  
"What are you looking for?" Angel breaks my concentration.  
"I spy something round with Gallifreyan letters on it!" I tell them excitedly.  
"Are you serious?" The Pilot asks.  
"Yep! It's on a Cyberman," I point to one of the many. "And I think I have a plan to get it open." I whisper my plan and we walk over. Angel is limping over holding the Pilot's hand.  
"Excuse me?" I say to the it.  
"What?" It asks coldly.  
"Our sister is tad bit scared of the upgrading process and I was wondering if we could ask you some questions to make feel better about it." I lie.  
"You have permission," its computerized voice answers.  
"Thank you," I try to look thankful and personally I hope I do so this works. "Does the process hurt?"  
"Yes, but you will not be able to feel anything after a while." It informs.  
"See," The Pilot says. "You'll be fine!"  
"How long does it take?" I ask curiously.  
"Only a few minutes." It still stands in a straight lines with the ones next to it.  
"What's inside the suit?" It looks down at me and I can feel the hair on my arms stand up.  
"Human flesh," it answers creepily. I could tell this was scaring Angel considering it was starting to scare me, I felt guilty for asking her to help us with this.  
"Could we see to maybe make her feel calmer?" I try to look hopeful but I'm beginning to feel sick.  
"Ok," It states. It stands still and I reach over and open the fob watch that is positioned where the logo should've been. I open it and the Cyberman is engulfed in a gold light. Pretty soon I see a baby lying on the ground. I reach down and pick it up and we walk back over to Sarah.  
"So how was it?" She laughs while looking at our faces. Her smile disappears when she looks at us. "What happened and who gave the Captain a baby?" she looks at the child in my arms. It's crying softly probably out of fear. I bounce it up and down trying to calm it. It reaches up and begins sucking on the Tardis key around my neck. I sigh and explain about the child to Sarah.  
"Does it not have a name either?" Sarah asks. I nod.  
"Any ideas?" I ask.  
"Cyrus?" The Pilot suggests. I nod and Cyrus begins to cry again.  
"Oh my gosh please stop crying," I whisper while he continues to play with the key on my neck choking me. He giggles and twirls it around in his tiny hands. He looks around nine-eleven months or so.  
"How are we going to leave now?" Angel whispers quietly.  
"I'm not sure," I admit. She nods and sits on the floor again. The baby yawns and falls asleep.  
"Wait," Sarah says. "Is that an air vent?" She points towards the corner where a small metal grate is against the wall. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
We end up crawling through a cramped air vent five minutes later, blindly stumbling in hopes of finding our Tardis. I hold the baby with one arm and use the other to help me crawl. A siren then blares, screeching out our location.  
"Crap," I mutter. "We need to move quicker." I can feel my throat tighten up in terror and I quickly shrug it off not wanting to scare Angel or wake the baby. We start to crawl quicker, no longer worrying about staying silent.  
"Binary Vascular systems detected," I hear a voice say.  
"Stupid Timelord genetics," I mutter.  
"I found an exit!" I hear the Pilot whisper back towards us. The sound of metal against metal fills the space, suffocating any peacefulness that may have once drifted softly in the horrible place the Cybermen call home. We all jump down the small opening which isn't too far off the ground and has landed us in a small closet. I balance the baby on my left arm while using my right hand to reach for my sonic screwdriver. I soniced the door while reaching for the knob. We all rush out to be greeted by a group of children staring at us.  
"Well hello there," I say tiredly. "I'm the Captain, that's the Pilot, that's Angel, Sarah, and finally, this little one is Cyrus." They continue to stare at me with wide eyes. "Do you want to go home? We have a uh thing that moves that we can take you home in," I tell them.  
"I was always told not to go into strangers cars," a little girl says as if I don't know that rule.  
"Oh, that might be a good idea if I weren't suggesting it so you could run away from the monsters," I know it's a bit of a low blow to play up nightmares most kids have but I needed to get them out quick.  
"M-monsters?" A little boys voice quivers.  
"Yep," the Pilot seems to catch onto my plan. "And they are coming this way right now!" The little kids start to scream and run. I look down to my fob watch, which is glowing. I sigh and try to find the child with my watch, hoping they didn't run too far. The Pilot noticed her watch and was looking around for a fob watch on a child. Right then, a little kid runs into me and hugs me, burying his head in my side. My watch goes crazy, beeping and glowing brightly.  
"Hey," I softly say. "Who are you?" The little boy looks up at me with wide, petrified eyes. "Can you open that little watch around your neck please?" He nods and a long stream of gold light covers his face. He clings on to me tighter and then looks up when it finished. "What's your name sweetheart?" He pauses and then opens his mouth.  
"Messenger," he answers quietly. I notice that the door has begun to shake and the Messenger whimpers softly. The Pilot and I look at each other and nod. I grab the Messengers hand while holding onto the baby with my other hand. We sprint in the direction I hope our Tardis is in.  
"Delete! Delete!" It bellows not far behind us. "Halt!" A Cyberman commands as it jumps in front of us. I curl down to shelter Cyrus and The Messenger. I then hear a screeching noise and I look up.  
"I found a Cybermen gun thing!" Sarah exclaims while standing over the dead Cyberman. "Did you think I just ran away or something?"  
"Where did you?" The Pilot is cut off from the sound of more Cybermen coming. "Run," she jumps up and spots the closet where the Tardis was. I fumble for my key but Pilot already beat me to it. She rushes in and we all quickly follow. She jumps over to the controls and starts flipping switches and pushing buttons. I laugh, extremely relieved, when I hear the Tardis begin to move.  
"Never again," I hear Sarah say. "No more Cybermen, got it?" I laugh and add in my agreement. We drift in the time vortex, weary from our adventure. I sit down with the first aid kit and all the children and bandage up any cuts and scrapes while the Pilot stabilizes us.  
"The war," the Messenger mutters.  
"It's over," I answer. "But we have a guy name the Doctor looking for Gallifrey. It's stuck in a pocket universe." I wrap a small piece of cloth around his arm where a thin cut is. I don't try and keep the explanation to a younger level because I know that if he has a name then he obviously went to school and they would've told him a lot by age eight. He nods and winces when I clean off another cut, all these children have many cuts and bruises but at least none are seriously injured or worse. The Pilot comes over and sits down.  
"There's some more bandages in the box if you need any," I answer without looking up.  
"I'm fine," she begins helping me with some of the kids. Once we are all done, the children (who are old enough to) ask for a story before they go to bed.  
"But which one?" I ask curiously while bouncing Cyrus in my arms.  
"Can you tell us about Gallifrey?" Angel asks. You could feel the mood in the air change with just those two simple words.  
"You already know what Gallifrey looks like, silly." I attempt to joke in hope of raising the mood a bit.  
"Yeah but you two are older and had probably seen more of it," the Messenger argues.  
"I'd kinda like to hear this," Sarah adds in while sitting on the floor. I look over to the Pilot in hope of getting help, she shrugs and launches into a description. I add in a few small things and the children fall asleep by the time we are done. I quietly stand up and put Cyrus in a crib. I gently pick up Messenger and the Pilot has Angel. After we set them down softly in bunk beds, I go back into the Control Room to find Sarah still sitting, wide awake.  
"Do you miss it there?" She asks softly looking at me. The Pilot had already left before the question.  
"It was my home," simpIy answer while picking up the toys and first aid kit.  
"What about your parents?" She asks.  
"Probably dead," I mutter quietly. I look over at her and she seems like she's going to try and backtrack. "It's fine," I say quickly. "They fought in the war." It's as if that one sentence describes everything.  
"They might still be alive, then," she walks over to her door. "Are you going to go to sleep?" She asks.  
"In a moment," I lie. "I want to read a bit first." I pick up a random book and sit down.  
"Umm it's upside down," she points out.  
"Harder to read this way," I try to cover it up. She nods and walks in her room. I sit underneath the console and find myself drifting off to the sound of the engines and the overwhelming feeling of memories.

I'm startled awake by the Pilot shaking me. "Captain!" She says excitedly. The Pilot hands me a phone and I curiously take it.  
"Hello?" I say into it.  
"Maddie! Great, I need some help."  
"Doctor? What's the problem?"  
"I may be somewhat trapped in a cell of some sorts."  
"Can't your companion get you out?" I bring my voice down to a whisper because the children are still sleeping.  
"No, I'm on my own right now," he explains. "Come quickly."  
"Where?"  
"The center of the Earth." He hung up and left me standing there in shock. I look over to the Pilot who has already began flipping switches.I'm startled awake by the Pilot shaking me. "Captain!" She says excitedly. The Pilot hands me a phone and I curiously take it.  
"Hello?" I say into it.  
"Maddie! Great, I need some help."  
"Doctor? What's the problem?"  
"I may be somewhat trapped in a cell of some sorts."  
"Can't your companion get you out?" I bring my voice down to a whisper because the children are still sleeping.  
"No, I'm on my own right now," he explains. "Come quickly."  
"Where?"  
"The center of the Earth." He hung up and left me standing there in shock. I look over to the Pilot who has already began flipping switches


	10. Spider Solitude

**Okay we had a bit of confusion with the order or stories. This on is supposed to come before Nightmare**. **There was something added on to the end of Cyber Bullying and Nightmare was moved to chapter 11. Sorry for the confusion. Enjoy.**

We ran out of the Tardis as quickly as we could. It took us a while to explain to Sarah what was going on considering she didn't understand why the Doctor didn't have a companion on him. When we finally left, I blinked in the dark underground, trying to get my bearings back. I see a small cage across the room and the Doctor is sitting in it talking to a lady with curly blond hair.  
"I thought you said you didn't have a companion?" I tease while pulling out my sonic.  
"It won't work down here," the blond lady tells me.  
"Really?" The Pilot responds surprised.  
"Magnetic interference," the Doctor explains.  
"Not a problem," I say while pulling a bobbypin out of my hair. I quickly pick the lock and let them out.  
"The Doctor may not say it but thank you," the lady says.  
"No problem," I respond.  
"Do you need us for anything else or can we leave?" The Pilot asks.  
"You can-" the Doctor begins.  
"No," the lady interrupts him. "Would you mind staying Pilot? The children will be fine with Sarah for a bit longer." I share a worried glance with the Pilot.  
"How do you know us?" She questions.  
"What are you talking about? Of course I know you! You've known me for a long time," the lady argues.  
"No, we don't know you," I reach towards my wrist com in case I need to call some of the older children to help.  
"Cap," she argues before stopping. "Oh, what point are you guys at?"  
"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.  
"Who's the last child you picked up?" She corrects.  
"Cyrus and the Messenger," I report.  
"Okay," she says. "Wow, a bit far back for you then. Umm, I'm River."  
"I'm the Pilot and this is the Captain but you knew that," the Pilot introduces.  
"But, wait," the Doctor finally talks. "What are your names? Every time I meet you it's something different!" He confronts.  
"Oh, whoops," I say. "Umm then I'm Maddie and this is Emma."  
"He's at the point in time where you explain by the way," River whispers to us. I share a glance with the Pilot and slowly start explaining.  
"You see, when we were children, we lived on another planet that went to war. They evacuated the children and we were disguised as humans," I start while purposefully leaving out the timelord/Gallifrey thing.  
"What planet?" The Doctor studies us cautiously while giving a look like we are going to sprout another head at any second.  
"Umm," the Pilot looks over at me and I give a hesitant look. This is harder to explain than I was hoping.  
"Two hearts," River coughs indiscreetly. He gives her a look of confusion and then looks at us with disbelief.  
"Impossible!" He reaches over and grabs each of our wrists to check our pulses. He gapes at us before giving a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat. He pulls us into a hug and laughs.  
"This is cool! This is so cool!" He announces before practically throwing us off of him. "Enough sappiness. Are there more than?" He asks seriously with an excited glint in his eyes.  
"Yeah," the Pilot answers. She gestures to the Tardis behind us and he rushes over to the door. River catches his shoulder and stops him.  
"Later, you still have a bug problem," she tells him.  
"A bug problem?" I mouth to the Pilot who shrugs.  
"Oh, right. We might need to stop that," he admits while begrudgingly pulling himself away from our Tardis door.  
"What kind of uh... Bug problem?" I ask.  
"Racnoss, have you two heard about them before?" He questions. I look over at the Pilot curiously. I never did too good at the academy with learning names.  
"The big spider things?" She hints while looking at the Doctor.  
"That's the one," he mutters sarcastically. My eyes dart to the corners of the room on instinct. I do remember them and I also remember not liking the Racnoss.  
"So you're telling me that we are in a place full of giant spiders?" I question while still keeping my eyes on the ceiling and walls. I saw a few spiders and I shudder a bit fearfully.  
"Yep," he tells me. "Now that there are more of us though-"  
"No, we are leaving," I interrupt. The Pilot looks over at me and I keep my gaze away from everyone.  
"I thought you had a pet Dalek?" River breaks the uncomfortable silence.  
"I do," I answer. "His name's Tinny."  
"Doesn't he kill bugs?" She suggests. The Doctor's eyes widen and he gives me a hopeful look.  
"We wouldn't even have to do anything!" He announces.  
"I thought you didn't like Tinny," I argue.  
"I never said that!" He defends. "And you can't blame me for that. You brought the creature that basically destroyed my, wait, he destroyed your planet and you still trust him and kept him?!" He questions.  
"He wasn't there during the war!" I argue.  
"Stop," Pilot commanded. "We are not getting in this fight right now."  
"Finally, someone reasonable!" River stated.  
"Oh she is not reasonable," I explained to her. The Doctor nodded his agreement. The Pilot fakes a hurt face and I stick my tongue out at her. She reaches into her pocket and then pulls her hand out in the shape of a finger gun. I laugh and quickly pull out a pinkie finger gun of my own. She pulls out an imaginary grenade and I pull out an invisible lightsaber.  
"What are you two doing?" the Doctor asks curiously. The Pilot and I point our finger guns at him and he puts his hands up jokingly. River shakes her head and groans when he starts playing along. River then pulls out a real gun of her own and shoots the ceiling. I duck to the floor and look up hesitantly at the damaged rock ceiling.  
"Was that really necessary?" The Doctor mutters.  
"When you three are acting like children and there's actually a problem to fix, yes. It is," she answers.  
"Pew," The Pilot says quietly while pointing a finger gun at River. River rolls her eyes.  
"Weapon detected! Immediate extermination required," Tinny flies out of the Tardis and aims at River. Her eyes go wide and she quickly throws the gun on the floor.  
"Tinny," she begins shakily. "It's me, River. You probably don't know me yet…" she remembers.  
"Extermin-" he begins.  
"Nope," I say. He looks over at me and could practically see the confusion in his eyestalk.  
"But she poses a threat," he argues.  
"She's not dangerous," I explain.  
"Mama, she has a gun," he tells me as if I don't already know.  
"That I am fully aware of," I point out.  
"Wait, backup," River says. "Did he just call you Mama?"  
"Yeah, he's my baby," I answer nonchalantly. The Doctor scoffs. "What?"  
"Nothing," he says while holding back a laugh. I look at him for a second before hugging Tinny.  
"Don't kill River," I demand. "She may seem a bit stalkerish but she's nice."  
"So you still haven't been killed by this Dalek you insist on 'loving' that's nice," the Doctor says sarcastically.  
"Tinny's not going to kill anyone!" I defend. "He's just a baby."  
"He's a midget," he counters.  
"Spider detected," Tinny announces. "Exterminate!" He shoots down a spider from the ceiling.  
"How about we just put Tinny on his leash and let him kill the spiders?" The Pilot suggests. I nod in agreement before putting the small leash around Tinny.  
"So," River begins. "How many children have you found so far?"  
"Only three," she admits.  
"So how many more does that leave you to find?" She asks.  
"2.47 billion more," the Doctor says.  
"Actually," I say. "I think we may have another kid."  
"Where?" The Pilot asks. I point to the ceiling where a huge spider creeps around with a bronze fob watch around it's neck.  
"Not it," I announce while putting my finger to my nose. The Pilot and River quickly follow suit and the Doctor looks at us in confusion.  
"What?" He finally asks.  
"You have to go get the spider kid," the Pilot tells him.  
"But it's on the ceiling!" He complains.  
"Yep," I say. "Good luck with that." He groans and slowly puts his fingers in the groves on the walls. He climbs up the wall hesitantly as though it'll crumble.  
"Why can't one of you get it?" He asks. "You two are smaller and less likely to break the wall and it's going to be your kid!"  
"Then you should've been faster at nose goes," River tells him. He rolls his eyes and makes his way up the tall walls. I look up again to see him struggling to cling to the ceiling. He reaches over to the spider and it quickly scurries away. He groans and inches closer to it. He tries again and it runs down the opposite wall onto the floor. I look over to see the Pilot and River both have their fingers on their noses.  
"Oh come on," I sigh and run after the retreating spider. I gain on it before leaping forward and tackling it to the ground. The spider hisses at me and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. This thing is bigger than I am. I wrap my arms around the spiders neck and tug at the watch. It pops off and a searing pain goes up my hand to my arm. I look quickly enough to see my arm bleeding and the world spinning around me. I open the watch before passing out.

"See! She leaves the brakes on too!"  
"But she does it on purpose."  
"It just sounds cooler."  
"Don't encourage him." I hear around me. I open my eyes slowly before sitting myself up.  
"What-?" I try to say before I notice the bandage on my arm. Slowly the memories come back and look at the newest kid in the room. "Did you decide on a name yet?" I ask hoarsely.  
"Spider-Man," the Pilot tells me.  
"How long have I been-" I leave the end of the question open.  
"Not too long," she explains. "Maybe 20 minutes. Spider-man came over to us with you passed out."  
"Oh," I mutter. "Ok."  
"I want to know what happened!" River calls out from across the console.  
"I uh... Got bit," I tell her. All three of them stop moving before the Doctor finally breaks the silence.  
"You got bit by one of the kids?" He laughs. "That's new."  
"You have no idea," the Pilot says.  
"What happened with the Spiders?" I asked.  
"Oh right," the Pilot begins. "Tinny got rid of them all before they destroyed Earth again."  
"Well that's good I guess," I respond. The Doctor's screwdriver makes a weird noise and he looks at it.  
"This was great and all but I've gotta go," he announces. We say goodbye and he leaves with River by his side. I sit down in exhaustion on the couch and look at the weird tubing thing on the top of console while it moves.  
"You probably need sleep," the Pilot suggests. "Even timelords shouldn't pass out for that long." I pull myself up and quickly fall back down. I look at my arm which is covered in a thick layer of bandages. "You alright?" She asks.  
"Perfect," I mutter sarcastically.  
"The poison'll wear off in twenty minutes or so," she tells me.  
"Good night then," I say while leaning against the base of the Tardis Console. She laughs and says good night. I fall asleep against the Console and drift into a nightmare filled sleep.


	11. Nightmare

**Captain's pov. Sorry for the mix-up  
**

_I ran into the Tardis with my small fob watch in hand. Sweat and tears poured down my face while I listened to the sound of the war waging outside the door I leaned on. 'You need to run my child, I'm so very sorry but you have to' I can still hear my parents voice full of so much worry and pain command me. I slowly walked over to the head piece hanging from the ceiling. 'The Chameleon Arch, go and find it and leave this planet, leave this solar system, run my daughter go!' they had once told me in a hurry. I followed their last orders while snapping my watch in place. 'Take care of yourself. We love you,' they told me. I strapped the thing on my head and clicked the start button. The excruciating pain radiated all over and I could hear screaming, I didn't know if it was my own or from the war outside. Probably both. I could feel my whole biology changing, morphing into something new. I could feel my heart on my right side slowly seem to disappear. The pain was unbearable, gosh it hurt so much_.  
I woke up gasping for breath, my throat extremely soar. I hit my head on the top of the console. I sit back down with my head on my knees, it felt so real.  
"Good morning to you too," I don't even have to look up to know who it was. "You alright?" I honestly didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just gave a thumbs up. I wiped my hands on my face and lept out from under the console while faking a smile.  
"Where to this time?" I ask the Pilot. She looks at me as though trying to read something so I quickly turn around and begin fumbling with my fob watch while trying to get it off the console.  
"What happened?" I could hear her walking over.  
"Chameleon Arch," I simply answer while finally getting the watch off. She nods and I can hear footsteps getting louder.  
"You lied," Sarah points out while walking into the room. "You said you would go to bed after you read a bit."  
"I dozed off," I defended myself. She looks at me and we both burst into laughter. The Pilot looks at us with a worried look on her face. "Oh! I have an idea!" I exclaim excitedly. "Do you think we can all fit in that vent," I point to the one above us.  
"Umm why?" The Pilot looks up at it.  
"We have new children and a vent that's probably big enough to fit in, what do you think?" I ask sarcastically while sonicing the metal grate. It popped off and I crawled in.  
"Come on in, the vent is fine," I whisper to the Pilot and Sarah. The vent is a bit too small to crawl in on hands and knees so we kinda had to army crawl. When we reached the vent that was connected to the kids room, I looked back to make sure they were still there. I crawled over it so that we could all see their reactions.  
"I am the ghost of the Tardis!" I began making ghost noises as horrible sound effects. The three of us stifled our laughter as the kids below jumped up with shocked expressions.  
"Okay," Angel stood clearly trying to control her shaking voice. "That was funny. Now which one is it, Sarah, Pilot, or Captain?"  
"I am the ghost of the Tardis," we say together. I could see Angel and the Messenger look at each other and then they started laughing. We quickly did the same until a deep resonating laughter echoed in the vents.  
"Woah that was awesome! Now who did it?" I looked back at the Pilot and Sarah.  
"Not me," the Pilot admits.  
"Now I really wish that was me," Sarah looks up at me. I sonic the grate and hang upside, looking at the children.  
"How did you guys do that?" I asked with a smile. They both shake their heads and my smile vanishes. I go back up into the vent and look at Sarah.  
"Take the children away from here," I whisper quietly. "Anywhere that's a bit far away." She nods and crawls out of the vents. I look over to the Pilot. The deep laughter continues and begins to speak.

"I feed on your fear tiny Timelords. How much fear do you have now if it makes you send away the children. Don't want them to see you scared do you?" I fumble with the vent hatch and quickly pull it off while jumping out. The Pilot follows not to far behind and the laughter sounds on the overcoms. I feel terror rising in my throat making it harder to breath. The phone in my pocket begins to vibrate, causing me to jump.  
"Hello?" I say hoping my voice doesn't sound as scared as I feel.  
"Hey," Sarah's voice begins with sounds of traffic filling the phone. "We're gone now. Do you want to know where we are going or not?"  
"No, I don't know how much this thing can hear, I should probably stop talking on the phone so bye, protect them and call if anything happens, alright?"  
"Yeah, bye." She hangs up and I pocket my phone.  
"What are we dealing with?" The Pilot walks over to the vent and sonics it. The results don't tell us anything useful. "Any ideas?"  
"Not a clue, yet. It feeds off fear apparently though so it might help us a bit if we try and calm down." I know this wasn't going to help much considering I was still freaking out. She nods and we try to come up with things to point out why this isn't as scary as it looks or sounds.  
"It's only a voice," she says. "But why won't it show itself to us? What does it look like?" I could feel the Tardis lurch and I look up at her. We both run towards the Control Room and find the buttons and levers moving themselves. "No stop!" She yelled while trying to push other levers and buttons with no luck. I could hear the laughter again but this time it seemed to come from a certain direction.  
"Pilot?" I keep my eyes in the direction I hear the laughter. She doesn't answer. "Pilot?" I try a bit louder. After a few seconds of no response, I begin to worry and I turn around. She's gone. "Pilot!" I shout while looking at the room.  
"All alone now, aren't we?" The voice taunts.  
"Where is she?" I shout at it.  
"I think the better question is, where are you?" He's right, I look around and realize that I have no clue where I am.  
"Pilot?" I shout hoping she can hear me.  
"Captain?" I hear her say confused. "Where'd you go? Actually, where am I?"  
"I don't know," I answer. "What does it look like?"  
"Don't know, it's dark." I know she said more but it got really loud around me. It sounded like someone magnified the noise so loud. I walk around a bit and find myself standing in front of a mirror. I put my hand up to the mirror and my reflection doesn't move. I push a bit harder and my hand goes right through the glass as though it's liquid. I then stick my head in and look around a bit it was the exact same room. I stepped through and looked at the other me looking at well me. I took out my sonic and they did the same.  
"Hi," I say.  
"Hello," the other me responds.  
"Where am I?"  
"How should I know, I just got here a few minutes ago," the other me answers. I nod and sonic the other me hoping for something helpful. The sonic tells me that the other me is a Timelord, not very helpful.  
"Where's the Pilot?" She asked me.  
"We got a bit uh..." I tried to think of the right word for this situation. "Separated?" I tell the other me.  
"Yeah, same here. I've been in here for three months," she tells me. My eyes widen.  
"You said a few minutes a couple minutes ago!" I stated.  
"Oh right, forgot to tell you. Time moves differently in here. You've been in here for over a year now." She laughs. I look over to the mirror where I entered and I see myself looking at it from the other side. I see the me on the outside put her hand up to touch like I did earlier and I quickly mimic while blocking her hand from entering. She puts her other hand up and I do the same. She then shrugs and walks on. I sigh and turn around to the other me inside the mirror.  
"That's a paradox," she points out. "You were supposed to come in here."  
"Nope, I'm not coming," I say while looking at the room that begins to get fuzzy and blurry.  
The room quickly turned to water and I found myself surrounded with no way of knowing up and down. I take out my sonic screwdriver in the hope of it telling me which way is up so I can get some air. It then sparks and dies. 'Make sonic waterproof next time,' I think to myself. I could feel my lungs burning from the lack of air. I cough a bit and try to stop. I needed to preserve the air I have. The bubbles float to the right of me and go farther out. 'Wait a second, air would rise wouldn't it?' I look over to the direction the bubbles went in and I breathed out a few more. They follow the same path. I swim towards where they go, following the tiny air bubbles. I see the water get lighter and I swim faster. I burst through the top and gulp up the air trying to catch my breath again. I tread water for a while until my vision becomes hazy again.  
This time I'm in a plain grey room. There's paint buckets all around me. I dip my finger in the blue paint. 'It's real' I think. I take my blue finger and drag it on the wall. I make a plain blue ball and it bounces off the wall and around the room. I then paint a flower with the red and green and a small rose lays on the floor. I try to paint Gallifrey, seeing if it would show up now. Nothing happens. I then think for a second and paint a door. It appears and I walk out.  
'This is so strange,' I walk around in another plain room. This time it's already drawn on. A large creature is sleeping in front of the door. I tiptoe over to it and try to walk around it quietly. It reaches over and hugs my leg. I gasp and try to see if I can wiggle out. It makes a noise and hugs my leg even tighter. I then wiggle my foot out of my boot and continue walking, now with only one shoe. The door doesn't budge when I try to open it and I take out my sonic hoping to unlock it. It drips water and begins to smoke again. I sigh and lean against the door, watching the creature that is snuggling with my shoe still. I then have an idea. I take my Tardis key off of my neck and try to fit it in the keyhole on the door. It clicks and I turn the key. I open the door and walk out, being careful to close and lock the door behind me.  
My foot gets stuck in a goopy sand thing and I try to move it. I sigh and take my foot out of my shoe while jumping back to the door. The concrete feels cold against my bare footft. I look forward hoping to see a way around the sand. It's not that far until the other door but it's still too far to jump. I run my hand through my hair and sit down while I think. My boot slowly gets pulled under and disappears. 'Quicksand' I think.  
"How is this scary?" I say out loud.  
"Because you have no clue what's going on or how you'll get out of this?" The voice answers while laughing. I roll my eyes.  
"This is actually just a tad more annoying than scary," I tell it. I then find a plan. "Plus I can get out of this just fine." I throw my jacket onto the sand and I jump onto it and then jump onto the concrete on the other side. I look over with enough time to see my jacket sink. 'Great, my jacket and one boot is in the quicksand, my other boot is a teddy bear, and my sonic screwdriver and probably my phone too are both drowned.' I walk through the next door and see the Pilot.  
"Pilot!" I shout while running over. I crash into something and put my hands against it, it's glass. I sigh and sit down in front of it.  
"Can you even hear me?" I ask.  
"Yep," she responds. "Where's your shoes?" I laugh at what had happened to me so far. "Why is it doing this? It's not scary," I nod and tap my foot. The floor beneath me vanishes and I'm stuck trying to hold onto the ledge. I look down and see nothing.  
"Pilot?" I call out.  
"Yeah? My floor is still here by the way," she tells me.  
"Great," I say. "Well bye."  
"Wait what?" She asks.  
"Geronimo!" I let go of the ledge laughing. I look down and see the floor coming up to me very quickly. I reach up to my jacket to pull it to save me. 'Oh gosh, I forgot about that. It's not here.' I think while I begin to panic. I can't find a way out so I close my eyes and focus on regenerating when I smack the floor. It never came so I opened my eyes. I found myself laying on the floor in the Control Room of the Tardis. I look over to see the Pilot asleep near the console.  
"Pilot?" I try to wake her up. She doesn't do anything so I quickly check for a pulse on her wrist. 'Both hearts working.' I get up and walk around while still hearing the laughing. The Tardis floor is overheating against my feet. 'My shoes and jacket are still gone and my sonic is still fizzing. Perfect.' I think sarcastically. The Tardis begins to get colder and colder. I feel myself begin to shiver and I walk over to the thermostat. It's zero degrees and still dropping. I walk over to the closet to see if I can grab a new jacket and the door is locked. I sigh and reach for my key. I left it with the creature. I rubbed my arms hoping for some warmth when the lights suddenly went out.  
"Pilot, now would be a good time to wake up," I mutter while trying to remember where the circuit breakout box was. The laughing got louder and then I realized something that scared me more than any of this, the lights were out which meant that the overcom wasn't working.  
"Pilot please get up!" I shouted in the direction I remember her being in. I could hear scuffling against the floors and I froze.  
"Scared yet Timelord?" I heard the voice say right in front of my face.  
"Nope," I lie. "Why are you bringing down the temperature?" I ask curiously.  
"Fear thrives better in the cold. How cold are you able to go before you freeze tiny Timelord?"  
"Umm," honestly I had no clue how cold I could go but I remembered that a few could go to absolute zero so I hope I could go near there. "Somewhere near absolute zero-ish."  
"Ha! My planet lives at absolute zero, tiny Timelord. I shall test this and live in comfort when you perish from hypothermia." It laughs. I scan my brain for any memories of a species that lives at absolute zero. I may have failed my Tardis flying test but I remember being pretty good with the different planets and their inhabitants.  
"Where's your planet?" I hope it would tell me.  
"I'm not telling you," it said in a sing song voice. "Oh! Time to go talk to your friend, bye!" It said cheerfully before I felt alone. I walk over to the Pilot (or at least I hope that's her because if not then we have a random unconscious person in the Tardis) and I pulled her phone out of her coat pocket. I dialed a number and it rang a few times. 'Please pick up. Please pick up' I beg while tapping my fingers against the floor.  
"Hello?" I've never been more happy to hear the Doctor's voice in my life.  
"Hey, Doctor it's the Captain," I tell him.  
"Captain?" He asks.  
"Yep,"  
"No I mean who are you?" Ok so I guess this is before he knows.  
"Oh, it's Maddie," I replace.  
"Maddie! What can I do for you?"  
"I'm in a bit of a bind and need an answer to a question,"  
"Okay?"  
"So I have this species, it's from another planet. This planet thrives at absolute zero apparently and the inhabitants live off of fear." I explain.  
"That narrows it down to five planet, anything else?"  
"Umm it likes to induce fear while you are unconscious."  
"Three."  
"It keeps calling me tiny?" I run out of descriptions.  
"Ok got it!" He calls.  
"So?"  
"Clix."  
"Clix! Thanks bye Doc," I say while hanging up quickly. I put the phone back her coat pocket while taking her sonic screwdriver before carefully walking back to where I was before. The thing must've come back because the temperature dropped even more.  
"Ah the tiny Timelord," it teases.  
"Hello Clix," I smile.  
"How-" it begins.  
"I'm not telling you!" I mimic. "I can take you home once my friend wakes up."  
"I ran away from there, you are not taking me home," it screams. The sound is horribly loud and I have to cover my ears. I can hear The Pilot gasp for breath when she wakes up. I sonic the ceiling and the lights flicker back on. I look at the creature standing in front of me with a purple-y tone to it's skin. It's really tall with one eye. I look over and see the Pilot walking over.  
"How did you-"  
"Drowned," she answers. I nod and toss the sonic screwdriver to her.  
"We need to get it to Clix, do you think you could do your thing," I motion to the console.  
"Clix is where exactly?" She asks while walking over to the controls.  
"Raxas alliance, it's near Raxacoricofallapatorius." I supply. She nods and begins flying us into the vortex.  
"No, I am not going back!" It shouts while staring at me.  
"Well then, you should have thought about that before you tried to kill us," I smile.  
"I know your fears," It threatens.  
"Great!" I say sarcastically. "How much longer?"  
"Only a few seconds if we can get it off quick enough," she answers. She snaps her fingers and the doors fly open. I walk out to Clix with it in hand.  
"Hello! We have one of your people!" I shout. "You can have it if you want, we don't want it!" Another thing that looks a lot like the nightmare thing walks over and looks at it.  
"Where have you been!" The other thing bellows while grabbing it by the ear. "I have been worried sick about you mister!"  
"Mom, I was just playing with the tiny Timelord and it's friend!" He explains.  
"You must've scared them to death!" She reprimands. "You are grounded! Thank you by the way, sorry about him," she turns to me.  
"It's alright," I force a smile.  
"Good luck finding your home," she begins and I feel my smile vanish. "I hope you find your parents." I nod and walk into the Tardis.  
"How did she know that?" The Pilot questions.  
"They feed on fear, hope is close enough I guess." I shrug. She nods and we fly off to find the children and Sarah.  
We found them after a few phone calls and misdirections ("No, not 1914, 2014!") later.  
"Pilot! Captain!" Angel and the Messenger ran to give us a hug and stopped.  
"Did you go swimming? And where's your shoes and coat?" Sarah looks at me.  
"Umm... It's gone now?" I say nervously.  
"I think I found your boot with a dragon," the Pilot laughs.  
"Oh, yep. That's mine," I answer and Sarah laughs while shaking her head.  
"So it's safe now?" She asks.  
"Yeah, should be," the Pilot tells her. We walk inside and she suspends us in the vortex.  
"I'm hungry," Angel complains. Cyrus begins to cry and I take him from Sarah while bouncing him in my arms.  
"Did you feed them?" Pilot asks Sarah.  
"It was kinda hard with no money and you guys were a day off!" She defends. I laugh and Cyrus smiles. I walk to the kitchen and set Cyrus in a booster seat near by. I start cooking some quick food and served it on the table. The children gobble it up greedily and then run off to go to sleep.  
"Are you going to actually sleep this time or are you just going to 'read'?" Sarah looks at me while I turn off the lights and lock the Tardis door.  
"Yeah, I'll go to sleep," I say while I slide down a small hatch leading to my room. I flick off the lights and the stick on stars begin to glow a greenish yellow. I smile at my room and walk over to my bed before turning on a small reading lamp and pulling a book off the bookshelf nearby. 'A Wrinkle in Time,' I read in my head while laughing at the title. I lay down and plunge into the adventures of Meg and Charles Wallace in the tesseract. Who would guess that I'd basically live in one of my favorite books from my fake human memories?


	12. School's Out

**Pilot's pov! Finally!**

I spread the peanut butter across the last cracker and sandwiched another on top of it. I slid the plate across the counter, feeling like an awesome snack-tender. A grabbed a juice box in each hand and shook them. I stabbed the straws in the top and slid them down the counter as well. Two of the time kids claimed them before they fell off the edge. I tossed a silly straw into each of the chocolate milk glasses and sent them down the line. Angel caught a glass and took a sip.  
"Thanks, Pilot," she said politely. Just being her sweet little self. The other time kids softly copied her manners.  
"You're welcome," I smiled. "Now, who's the coolest big sis in the universe?"  
"You!" they chanted.  
"That's right!" I approved. I got a high-five from four of them. I reached the last kid.  
"Up top, Spider-man!" I held out my fist which he bumped with determination. I spun around and lifted Ro Ro out of his high-chair. I held him with one arm as I got his sippy cup out of the microwave. I set him down and let him run off. I glanced mischievously at the kids and jumped up onto a counter to reach the high cupboard. I pulled out my secret package of oreos. They cheered.  
"Don't tell the Captain," I whispered playfully as I passed out the cookies. I popped one in my mouth and stashed the package back in the cupboard. _Note to self_, I thought as I glanced over at the grinning kids, _find a new hiding spot_.  
The intercom speaker on the panel by the doorway beeped twice, "Ello, this is your Captain speaking, requesting the Pilot in the control room. Over."  
I pressed down on the speak button, "On my way."  
I put the peanut butter back on its shelf, grabbed an extra straw and took a quick sip of Angel's chocolate milk which made her giggle. I tossed the straw in the sink and slipped into my jacket.  
"Right, see ya later, and eat those carrots!" I called. I slid down a few stories on the pole and followed the twisting hallways until I ended up in the lower level of the control room.  
"What's the deal?" I asked as I climbed the winding stair case.  
The Captain was sitting in the swivel chair with her feet propped up on the console and a book in her hands.  
She glanced up at me, "You're a flibbertigibbet."  
I stared at her, "What?!"  
"You're a flibbertigibbet," she repeated, "So am I, and the Doctor. It's actually a word isn't that great!"  
"Well, yeah, it sounds awesome," I agreed, "but what the heck does it mean?"  
"'A frivolous, flighty, or excessively talkative person'" she read from her book.  
"Oh, well yeah, I am a flibbertigibbet," I concluded. "Cool, good to know. You watch, that random piece of info will come in handy someday."  
"Yeah whatever," the Captain said, she spun in the chair and handed her book to Tinny, who was floating around the room.  
"Why'd you call me up?" I asked, "You find one?"  
"Yeah, I think. The detector-ma-jiggy's yelling at me," The Captain answered. I peered over at the scanner. A few lights were flashing and some text and numbers had appeared on the holographic screen.  
I smiled, "We've got business!"  
"Finally, I'm bored!" she complained.  
I glanced over at her, "How can you be bored?"  
She shrugged. "Just do your thing."  
"Aye Cap'n," I entered the coordinates that the scanner gave me. I shifted the zig-zag plotter, flipped a few switches and pulled down on the chrome lever. The engine jumped to life and started the most wondrous noise in the universe. The glowing rods in the center moved up and down in a steady pace and tiny Tesla Coils jumped between them. I leapt around the console, throwing a few levers here and there, keeping her steady until we landed.  
"Alright. We are in," I glance at the screen, "Colorado. Late March, 2007."  
I unhooked my fob watch from the scanner and hung it around my neck.  
"You guys are leaving me!?" Sarah exclaimed as she ran into the control room holding Ro Ro.  
"Yes," the Captain answered as she slipped into her black hoodie. "Watch the kids, for real this time."  
"But you can't leave me!" Sarah pleaded.  
"Yes we can, yes we are and this is us leaving so deal with it see ya!" I answered as I strapped on my boots.  
"But how do you change a time lord diaper?!" she asked frantically.  
"Same way you change a human diaper," I answered.  
"Well how do you do that?" she questioned.  
"I don't know, I'm not a human," I replied, which I admit wasn't very helpful. The Captain and I walked over to the door which at the moment was in the form of a relatively small hatch with a slot above it. Tinny trailed behind the Captain like the loyal little dalek he was.  
"No, Tinny," she said petting his head, "You gotta stay here."  
"Yes, Mama," he replied in his cute little robot voice and started floating towards Sarah. "I love you, Captain."  
I pushed open the door and wriggled out of the small opening. I ended up on a sidewalk. The Captain spilled out next to me. Our Tardis was disguised as one of those blue mail drop box things. I glanced up at a little boy who was staring at us as he walked by with his mom.  
"Sup?" I said casually as I got to my feet. The Captain closed the hatch and locked it. She stood up and looked around, "So this is Colorado?"  
"Apparently," I said. "Where do you want to start?"  
She shrugged, "Did the scanner give us any more specific coordinates?"  
"Oh great," I expressed.  
Captain turned to look at me, "What?"  
"I know where we're supposed to look," I pointed to the building across the street from us.  
"Oh, fun," she said sarcastically. It was a school. There had to be millions of kids in there.  
"This might take a while," I said as we started to cross the street. "Poor Sarah."  
The Captain laughed a little, "So are we student teachers, or what?"  
"Sure, I think we look old enough, let's try a back door though," I suggested. We circled around to a side door and Captain soniced the lock. I pulled the physic paper name tags out of my pocket and passed one over to the Captain.  
"I've got an idea," I soniced open a supplies cabinet and pulled out a few boxes of pencils. I opened a classroom door and quietly walked in. I opened my fob watch and glanced down at the clock hands as I walked pass the desks of reading students. I reached the teacher's desk.  
I glanced at the teacher's name tag, "Mr. Walker, you called the office for some pencils?"  
He raised his eyebrow, "No, it must of been someone else."  
I gave him a (hopefully) convincing confused look, "Are you sure, this is room 207 right?"  
"No that's Mrs. White, down the hall," he clarified.  
"Oh, sorry," I said giving him an apologetic look. I circled to the back of the room to get to the door. My watch still didn't pick up any readings. The Captain was waiting for me at the door.  
"Nothing," I reported, closing the watch.  
"So are we just gonna search every room until school's out?" she asked.  
"I guess so," I sighed.  
"Okay, let's split up then," Captain suggested, "you want right side of the hall or left?"  
"Umm," I held my hands out in L shapes just to check, "left, call if you find him, or her."  
I went down the hall using the pencil story for each classroom. My fob watch still didn't pick up any Time Lord energy readings. I walked in on the band class in the middle of a song. When the director stopped I recited the pencil story.  
"Nope, I didn't ask for any," he said. "I'll take 'em anyway." I shrugged and handed him the box. "You know music?" he asked. I nodded. "Can you start them up, measure eight?"  
"Sure," I replied. He walked over to talk with another teacher as I got up on the podium. I picked up the baton bringing back 8th grade memories. I looked down at the score. 4-4 nice, simple.  
I raised my arms, "Alright, one and two and measure eight ready go." They started playing some coolish tune and I got really confident, "Back off clarinets! Accidentals, trumpets. Don't rush on that snare drum!"  
I stopped the band. I smiled to myself, I was gonna pull a Mr. Damman, "You guys can't forget that crescendo at measure 20! You know without dynamics music is like plain old vanilla ice cream and we want rockie road! Let's try that again pick-ups to 18, you guys gotta make this epic and don't forget those accents!"  
I started them off again and this time they actually sounded a whole lot better. The band teacher stared at me with 'how did you do that!' look on his face as I got off the podium. I walked around the back of the room to get to the door, glancing down at my watch. Still nothing.  
I hit a few more classrooms with no luck. The bell rang to start passing time and an ocean of kids poured out into the halls. I stood by a corner with my watch, following the kids with my eyes as they passed by. Finally, I got a random spark. The face of the clock light up in a dim glow and the hands circled around a bit. I glanced around at the sea of students. It could be any of them. I moved in the direction of the hands and sped walked down a hallway. I lost the connection and saw the Captain across the hallway.  
"Did you get anything?" I asked.  
She shook her head, "I did for a bit but it faded off."  
"Same," I glanced down at the lifeless watch.  
Both of our watches suddenly burst with light as a kid walked by. The clock hands followed him. The Captain and I exchanged a glance and took off after the boy. He was bent over getting a drink from the drinking fountain when we caught up to him. He noticed us standing behind him and slowly turned around to face us.  
"Um, can I help you?" he asked, he looked about 11 or 12 years old. I looked over at the Captain. She seemed to be trying to figure out how to tell this kid the truth.  
I jumped right in anyway, "Do you have one of these?" I held up my fob watch.  
His eyes widened and he nodded slowly, "How, how did you know that?"  
"Open it."  
"What?!" he stared at me in confusion. "Who are you?"  
"I'm the Captain and this is the Pilot," the Captain answered.  
"We're aliens," I added, the Captain stared at me.  
"Yeah, sure," the kid said sarcastically.  
"Yup," I answered, "the same type of alien as you."  
"You're crazy," he said.  
"You don't have to believe us," I stated, "Just open the watch and you'll know."  
He looked between the two of us, "This is a joke right, I'm not an alien!"  
He walked across the empty hallway and opened his locker. He pulled his watch out of his backpack and stared at it, "It's just a watch, an old one yeah but it's not alien."  
"You've never opened it before right?" the Captain said. "You've always had it and it gives you a weird feeling and you've never opened it."  
His face showed that it was true. He looked down at the watch. Hesitantly he lifted the lid. A small wind seemed to blow out of it followed by an eruption of golden light. His eyes widened as the light engulfed him. He squeezed his eyes shut and he fell to his knees. Slowly, the light dissolved, almost as if it was soaking into him. His eyes snapped open and he took in a gasp of air.  
"What's your name," I asked softly.  
"Navigator," he replied as he stood up. "What happened, how did I get here? The war!"  
"It's okay," the Captain cut him off, "you were evacuated like the rest of the children, with the Chameleon Arch."  
"What?" his voice clearly showed he was out of breath, tired and confused.  
"Come on," I said in a hushed tone as I eyed a teacher walking down the hall.  
"Where are we going?" he asked following my gaze.  
"To our Tardis," I answered.  
The Captain explained what we do and how he can stay with us and the other children as we walked out to the Tardis. I unlocked and opened the door and motioned him in.  
"What about my parents?" he asked.  
"They're back on Gallifrey, we've got someone else working on that," I answered.  
"No, I mean my human parents," he clarified, "won't they freak out if I just disappear?"  
I pulled out my sonic and scanned his fob watch, "No, the arch gave your earth parents fake memories, when you opened the watch it erased them."  
He shrugged and ducked through the door. I started to follow him when something caught my eye. My breath caught in my throat. How did I miss it. How!  
"You okay?" Captain asked.  
I snapped out of my trance, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I just have a, uh. . ."  
"A what?" she pressed.  
"Craving," I said on the spot, "I'm having a craving, you go on ahead it'll take me two minutes."  
She gave me a weird look, shrugged and entered the Tardis. I ran across a few streets and stared at it.  
8  
It's always 8  
Everywhere  
In this case it was 8 tally marks graffitied on the side of a restaurant. Who does that! There was something so strange about the feeling it gave me. I shook my head. It's probably just a coincidence and my over-active time lord imagination. I pulled my camera out of my jacket pocket anyways. I snapped a picture and put it in the folder with the others. I shook my head again. It couldn't mean anything. I made a note to myself to mention it to the Captain sometime as I stuffed the camera back in my pocket. I needed an excuse. What did I say, I had a craving? I turned the corner and entered the restaurant. It was Chinese. I looked at the menu. Fortune cookies, bet the kids would love that. I bought a couple dozen and made my way back over to the Tardis, pushing the weird thought to the back of my mind.  
"Fortune cookies?" the Captain asked as she peered into the bag. "Seriously? You're craving fortune cookies? A couple dozen fortune cookies to be exact."  
"Oh shut up," I said as I relocked the door. I kicked off my boots and strode over to the console. I hit a few controls until we were in orbit in random space.  
"Where are we?" The Captain asked.  
"Drifting, let's go hang out with the kids," I answered. I snatched the bag back from the Captain and ran off down a hallway. She smiled and ran after me.  
"Did Sarah survive?" I asked.  
"She'll tell you differently but, yes she did," Captain replied. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "They're just down the hall."  
We entered the planetarium where Sarah had some how managed to gather all the kids. They were in their pajamas too. That was impressive. She's living up to her name more and more each day.  
"You're back!" Angel exclaimed. She ran up and gave me a hug like usual which made my heart melt again. She hugged the Captain again too. I noticed that they had already giving the Navigator a com bracelet.  
We spent the next few minutes explaining fortune cookies to the kids and demonstrating how to break them open correctly.  
"See? 'Some chances of glamour and excitement are coming to you,'" the Captain read.  
I bit down on half of my cookie and pulled out the slip of paper. I finished chewing and read, "'Generosity and perfection are your everlasting goals' that is so cheesy!" Spiderman tried to bite the cookie the way we had but ended up crushing it.  
"What does this say?" he asked.  
The Navigator glanced at the paper and read, "'You will obtain much knowledge in your future.'" Spiderman shrugged and ate the rest of his cookie. All the kids took turns reading aloud their wacky fortunes and laughing at most of them.  
"'You will soon travel to many strange places,'" I read. I turned to the Captain, "No way!"  
She laughed but stopped when she looked down at her own, "'You will discover new worlds!'"  
"Can Babysitter do one?" Angel asked. The other kids chanted their agreement. I tossed one to Sarah who shrugged and chomped off half of the cookie. Her smile disappeared when she looked down at it. She looked up at glared at us.  
"What?" I pressed.  
"'Don't deny your talents with children,'" she read flatly. We all burst into laughter.  
Angel opened one and giggled, "'There are angels watching over you' Wow these really do work!"  
I opened another and nearly choked on the cookie, "'I'm watching you from across the street!' what the heck! Who writes these!"  
We all ended up rolling on the floor with laughter.  
"'No two fortunes are the same,'" Navigator read.  
"I got that one too!" Angel exclaimed.  
The Captain opened another and her smile vanished.  
"What is it?" I asked intently.  
"It says, 'come find me'" she looked up at me.  
"Let me see that," I requested. She handed it to me. I stared at it. There was no way. I flipped it over.  
"'Learning Chinese: child,'" I read in shock. I turned it over and read the fortune again. I gasped.  
"What!" Captain pressed.  
"The lucky numbers!" I said, " They're coordinates!"  
I grabbed another cookie and cracked it open, "'You will find someone precious to you' these numbers are coordinates too!"  
"'You will be led to someone lost!'" Sarah read. "Are these from time kids somehow?"  
We opened the last of the cookies and scoured through the pile of discarded fortunes. We ended up with 8 mysterious coordinate fortunes. The Captain and I exchanged a glance and jumped to our feet.  
"Sarah put on a movie or put them to bed or something!" the Captain called as she dashed off to the control room.  
"What! Where are you going?" she called back.  
"To go find some Gallifreyan children," I answered.

**Hope you enjoyed that, more coming soon. Please review, if you have any questions we'll answer them asap.**


	13. The One to Remember

**Pilot's pov, this one is a bit shorter. Hope you like it and if you do feel free to review and all that.**

"We're sure this is the right place, right?" I asked again.  
"These are the coordinates the fortune cookie gave us," the Captain answered. "That's a weird sentence but yeah we are in the right place."  
I sighed, closed the book and moved on to the next. I looked at the pile of adoption record books I still had to go through. I dropped my head down on the open book and groaned.  
"But this is so boring, why do we have to do homework?!" I complained.  
"Because this town is huge and there's no way we'll find this kid with the watches," the Captain answered. I heard her flip a few pages.  
"Hey I found something!" she exclaimed  
"Really!" I lifted my head up excitedly. _Finally!_ I thought to myself.  
"'2 year old found on orphanage doorstep, birth parents never found. Adopted by Richard and Margaret Connors, named Sophie Ann Connors' this was 2 years ago," she read. I looked over at the page. It showed a picture of the girl.  
"Look," I pointed to the chain barely visible around the child's neck. "That's a fob watch, it's got to be. This is our kid!" I jumped up and stretched a bit, "What's the address, let's go!"  
"Whoa hold up," Captain stopped me, I turned to look at her. "We can't just go in and kidnap this 4 year old!"  
"We can't?" I asked.  
She glared at me, "Pilot, they adopted her! This isn't some fake memories that the fob watch will erase!"  
"Good point," I admitted.  
"No kidding," she mumbled, shaking her head.  
"So what are we gonna do, tell them the truth?" I asked. "Cuz that's not gonna work for a second."  
"I know, we'll just have to, I don't know, try," she said weakly. She looked back at the record, "4280 Maplewood drive."  
I wrote the address down on my arm and retrieved my jacket. The Tardis is was parked halfway across town so we took the sidewalk. It took a while but we found the house.  
"So how's this gonna work, 'hey I'm an alien and so's your daughter so we're gonna take her in our time traveling spaceship is that okay?'" I said as we approached the door step.  
"Okay let me do the talking then," she replied. I sighed and knocked on the door. We waited a bit then a woman opened the door.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"Margaret Connors, right?" The Captain asked, the woman nodded. "Hi, I'm Maddie, this is Emma, we're here to talk to you about your daughter."  
"What about her," Margaret asked.  
"We were just wondering if she had one of these," the Captain held up her fob watch, "when you adopted her."  
The woman looked between the two of us with wide eyes and slammed the door. I glanced at the Captain. She knocked again.  
"Leave us alone!" Margaret's muffled voice called. "It's not her fault!"  
"They already know," I realized. I pounded on the door, "Margaret we can help, please just let us talk to you."  
It was quiet, then we heard the lock turn. She slowly opened the door and looked at us. "You can help?" she asked softly.  
"Yes, just tell us what you know," the Captain answered.  
"She was just 2 years old," Margaret began, motioning us in the door. "We opened the watch a few weeks after we adopted her. There was this light we didn't know what to make of it."  
She sat us down in the living room and got her husband from another room.  
"It wasn't much at first," Margaret continued. "She kept saying we weren't her real parents and that she wanted to go home. She talked about a war. We never really listened until-" her voice choked up, "she drowned and she, she just changed! She was still our daughter but she looked different. She said it was normal, it was supposed to happen."  
"We never told anyone," Richard added in. "You have the same watches, are you like her?"  
"Yes," the Captain answered softly.  
Margaret inhaled sharply, "What is she?"  
I glanced at the Captain, "She's a race of aliens called Time Lords. From a planet called Gallifrey."_ Way to drop a bomb_, I thought to myself.  
"Then why is she here?" she asked. The Captain explained the war and the evacuation. Trying to explain the Chameleon Arch and time travel was the tricky part. They took it surprisingly well.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Margaret asked.  
The Captain explained how we are searching for the evacuated children to take them home. Fortunately, she left out the whole the Doctor is off trying to find Gallifrey because it's stuck in another dimension thing.  
"I know it will be hard," the Captain said, "but if you'll allow us, we'd like to take her home."  
They shared a glance. Before they could begin to discuss it I added in, "Is Sophie here? I'd like to talk to her." Margaret told me where her room was and I headed up the stairs. I knocked on the door and pushed it open, "Sophie?"  
I looked around the room, crayon drawings of Gallifrey and daleks as well as sloppy Gallifreyan writing covered the walls. A little girl with light brown curls sat in the middle of the room drawing another picture.  
I sat down crosslegged across from her, "Hi Sophie." She quietly kept drawing. "My names the Pilot," I said. "Do you mind if I draw with you for a bit?"  
She shyly nodded her head, barely looking up at me. I took a blank piece of paper and began sketching. I looked down at Sophie's drawing. I recognized it immediately. She sure remembered a lot considering she was only 2 when she was evacuated.  
"Is that Arcadia?" I asked. She looked up at me with glittering eyes and beamed.  
"Yes! It is!" she said excitedly. She looked at the fob watch around my neck. "I have one of those! Are you from Arcadia too?"  
"No, I'm from Olyesti" I told her.  
"Oh, do you have a Tardis?" she asked me. I nodded. "Can you take me home?"  
I nodded, "Well, Sophie there is one problem."  
"Oh, is the war not over?!" she asked worriedly.  
"No it's over, it's just," I didn't know how to explain it, "Gallifrey is playing hide and seek."  
She looked a little confused.  
"Have you ever heard of the Doctor?" I asked.  
She nodded, "My mommy told me about him."  
"Well, he's out there right now trying to find Gallifrey for us!" I said it like it was a big secret.  
She looked excited but then her faced dropped, "So that means I can't go home."  
"It's okay, Sophie," I said, "Me and my friend, the Captain, we've been searching the whole universe just to find you and the other kids. We already found some of them. They're back on our Tardis. I'd bet they'd love to meet you."  
Her face lifted, "Really?"  
"Yup," I answered, "you can live with us on our Tardis until the Doctor finds Gallifrey!"  
A thought occurred to me, "Hang on I gotta go talk to the Captain." I exited the room and found the Captain waiting in the hallway. "How's it going?" I asked solemnly.  
She shrugged, "They're still talking about it."  
"Maybe we could, I mean, we could leave her here," I suggested.  
The Captain gave me a weird look, "Pilot, we just found her!"  
"I know, but we can't take her home, you know that," I explained. "We don't know how long it will take the Doctor to find Gallifrey. She could be with us in the Tardis for years or we could come back for her once she has a home to return to."  
"But we travel in time," Captain pointed, "it won't make much of a difference to her parents."  
"We could give them a month or two," I suggested. "This will work."  
"Okay," she agreed, "I'll go tell them." She turned and walked down the stairs. I pulled my phone out of one of my pockets and held it to my ear as I entered Sophie's room again. She looked up at me as I came through the door.  
"Okay, great!" I spoke into the lifeless phone. "Yup. Bye." I pretended to turn it off and put it back in my pocket.  
"Who was that?" Sophie asked curiously.  
"That was the Doctor," I didn't really want to lie to her, but I didn't know how else to explain it to her. "Good news! He said that he is really really close to finding Gallifrey. It will only take him two more months!"  
"Really!" she asked excitedly.  
"Yup!" I answered, "so the Captain and I are gonna come back and get once he finds it!"  
"Oh, thank you!" she ran over and gave me a hug. Her arms slowly fell to her side and she looked up at me seriously. I crouched down so she was at eye level.  
"You promise?" she requested.  
"I promise," I swore.  
"Good," she ran over and untacked a drawing of Gallifrey from her wall. "This is so you won't forget me." she place the paper in my hands.  
I smiled at her, "Thank you."  
When I got down stairs Margaret looked a lot more cheered up.  
"These are our phone numbers," the Captain finished explaining, hand them a piece of paper. "Call us if anything happens."  
"Thank you," Margaret said softly. The Captain smiled as we exited their home.  
"So that actually went surprisingly well," I summed up as we made our way back to the Tardis.  
"Yeah, it did," Captain agreed. "So where's the Tardis again?"  
"No hold on, watch this," I pulled my key out from under my shirt. I switched my sonic screwdriver setting and waved it over the key.  
"Come on, Baby, just like we practiced," I said to myself. I could barely hear the wheezing groan and turned in the direction of the small breeze. The Tardis appeared on the sidewalk ahead of us.  
"Whoa," the Captain exclaimed.  
"Yes!" I exclaimed, "first try!"  
"How long have you been able to do that?" she questioned. "Do you realize how helpful that would've been so many times!"  
"Oh shut up," I laughed as I unlocked the door. I walked in and strode over to the console. The Captain closed and locked the door behind her.  
"So, where next?" she asked. "We gonna go to the next coordinate or take a break or something?"  
"I don't know," I answered, "I'm sure if we went sightseeing there'd turn out to be an alien invasion anyways."  
"Good point," Captain smiled.  
"It's been a long day anyways," I said. "Let's just chill a bit."  
I made my way up the winding staircase and into the section above the console. I took a few turns then climbed the ladder. I opened the trapdoor-ish-door on the ceiling and entered my room. I plopped down on the bed and sighed. The lava wall next to my bed throbbed with shifting blue, purple and green light. I pulled Sophie's drawing out of my pocket and stared at it. It showed a Gallifreyan city, held in a massive glass dome. Red and orange mountains and fields of grass filled the page. I looked over at the small silver-leaved Gallifreyan tree in the corner. For the first time in a long while I felt a bit home sick. I tacked Sophie's drawing on the wall across from my bed. _There's no way I'm forgetting you_, Sophie, I told myself, _ever_.


	14. Silence Please

**Captain's Pov**

I woke to the high pitched sound of a child crying. The sudden noise in the otherwise silent Tardis startled me, causing me to jump up and fall onto the ground. I groan in pain and slowly stand up. I stumble to the Console room where I find the Pilot walking, clearly she just woke up too.  
"Why at this time of night?" She slurs drowsily while I shrug in response. I continue to trudge into the childrens' room where I find baby Cyrus sobbing. I lean down and gently pick him up while rocking him back and forth. He kept crying and I was beginning to worry that he'd wake up the other children. I rocked back and forth some more while shushing, hoping to calm him. After another five minutes, I sighed and began to sing quietly, hoping the other children were asleep.  
"Baa baa black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full," I quietly began the song in my fake memories. Cyrus slowly quieted down once I got to the end of the second verse. I tried to stop then, praying that he was sleeping but he started to cry again. I continued with some more verses while looping back to the beginning when I ran out. After I sang for an hour, I looked down and saw him sleeping quietly in my arms. I smiled, relieved to be finished, and I leaned down and softly kissed him on the forehead.  
"_Good night, Cyrus. Sweet dreams_," I whisper in Gallifreyan. I set him down in the cradle and pull a thin, blue, baby blanket over him. I tip toe to the door and reach my hand up to grab the knob.  
"Good night, Captain," I hear Angel's small voice whisper in the silence. I sigh, realizing that she had been woken up.  
"Good night," Messenger adds.  
"Night. I'll see you both in the morning," I tell them while I open the door quietly. I walk out into the cold air of the Console Room and slowly walk back to my bedroom. 3:00 AM my alarm clock reads, way too early to be up. I roll back into bed and try to fall back asleep.  
An hour later, the sound of Cyrus crying wakes me up again. I sigh and get up. I walk into the Childrens' Room and begin the cycle all over again. This time though, I try singing it in Gallifreyan. I continue getting up to his crying every 30 minutes to an hour from then on and I finally give up on going back to my room and I sit against the wall, holding Cyrus, and singing. At some point I must've dozed off because I woke up a little while later and the other children were gone. Cyrus coos while sucking on my fob watch. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, trying to find some baby food. When I walked in, I saw everyone already in there eating.  
"Good morning, how long has everyone been up?" I asked while setting Cyrus in a booster seat.  
"An hour or so. You?" The Pilot answered.  
"Five-ish minutes," I grabbed some cereal and milk from the pantry. "Where today?"  
"I was thinking maybe we could take a break for the day," the Pilot responds. I nod and started eating my breakfast. After we had finished, I ran to the library to doodle and listen to music. I sat in there for two hours, drawing a picture of who knows what. My music was blaring from my headphones, causing me not to hear the door open.  
Someone taps on my shoulder and I quickly put my arm on the paper to hide it, out of force of habit. Sarah looks down at me, not looking particularly happy.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"The things doing that thing and the Pilot told me to get you so you can go to a place," she answers a bit cryptic.  
"Wait, what thing doing the thing and where am I going again?"  
"The," she pauses to think of the word. "Beepy thing that brings children."  
"The child detector?" I ask hesitantly. She nods. I gather all my stuff into a pile and put it back in the hiding spot I created a while ago, behind the farthest bookshelf. Sarah raises her eyebrow.  
"No telling?" I try. She laughs and walks out of the room. "I kinda hope that was a yes!" I yell after her. I jump down the slide that spits me out a little away from the Console room. I grab my coat on the way over and run into the room.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"We need to get a kid," she doesn't even look up and just jumps around, flying the Tardis.  
"Yeah, but why now? I thought this was a day off?" I know that I sounded like a stubborn little child but quite frankly, I like sitting down and not running around all busy from time to time.  
"Children don't have particularly good timing," she reminds me and I sighed and put my boots on.  
"Where to?" I asked hesitantly. She shrugs and opens the door once we land.  
"Ready to find another kid?" She jokes.  
"Are we ever?" I laugh. We walk around in what looks to be an abandoned house of some sort. The moonlight gave the illusion that the tall arched ceilings were cracking, ready to fall any moment to unsuspecting prey below. I shuddered and quickly tried to get rid of that thought. '_Think happy, you aren't in a haunted house. You aren't in a haunted house,_' I began to recite in my head as my newest mantra. The tall windows were covered by dark red drapes drenched with a thick layer of dust that seemed to coat the floor also. I hesitated when I saw another pair of footsteps in the dust, besides the Pilot's.  
"So where is it?" She asked impatiently.  
"What?" I was really confused.  
"The kid you said you saw!" I give her a weird look and begin laughing.  
"Umm I haven't seen anyone out here except you," I point out. She gives me a worried look and then turns back around to search the other side. I blink and she's standing in front of me again with her arms crossed.  
"What is it this time?" She asks.  
"What's what?" I have no clue what she's talking about.  
"Not to be mean but could we be serious for a second?" She brings up.  
"I am being serious!" I argued.  
"Captain?" She's staring behind me.  
"But I am," I remind.  
"There's something behind you," she slowly points. I quickly turn around and look it dead in the eyes.  
"Pilot?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Yeah?" I heard her answer.  
"What is it?"  
"A Silence, I think."  
"And uh what do Silences do exactly?" This thing really scared me. I remembered looking at it several times but always seemed to forget shortly after.  
"Not entirely sure," she admitted. And then I remembered it. My travels with the Doctor. I would ask him for stories and he used to tell me about a few aliens he had ran into with some of his past companions. The Silence had seemed to be the trickiest in my opinion considering that he could barely even remember when he saw them. This Silence though was standing in front of me, an exact description to what he had told me.  
"Hello," I try. "I'm the Captain, this is the Pilot. We're Timelords from the planet Gallifrey. Have you seen something running around here with a watch like this?" I point to the fob watch hanging around my neck. The Silence slowly moves and takes a small fob watch out from it's suit jacket.  
"Oh," I say in surprise. "Well hello there." It puts the watch back into it's pocket. "No, please just open it."  
"Uh Cap?" The Pilot called out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well there's a lot of Silences in front of me," I started to turn around before she stopped me. "Keep an eye on the child!"  
"Yep, he's still here," I then look directly at him. "Please open the watch." He didn't take it out of his pocket. "_Pilot, I'm going to try to take it out of his pocket to open it,"_ I whisper in Gallifreyan so only she would understand.  
"Hurry up, they are still here and I don't know how many there are," she responds back. I slowly approach the Silence, praying I don't get killed. That would be a sad way to have to regenerate, death by silence.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," I add for good measures once I get close enough to grab the watch. It backs away and I follow slowly. "Please?" I try again. I end up backing it into a corner and I reach forward and pluck the watch out of it's pocket.  
"Open it," I state. It doesn't reach out or anything so I sigh and open while pointing it in the direction of the Silence. It falls to the ground in a heap, breathing in the gold streaming towards it's face. When it finally uncovers it's face, he looks to be around our age.  
"Your name?" I reach out a hand to help him stand up.  
"The Protector, and you?" He whispers out of breath.  
"The Captain. My friend over there is the Pilot," I explain. He nods slowly and looks down at the floor looking at his hands and feet.  
"Wow, I kinda forgot about the whole five fingered thing," he chuckles softly until suddenly turning serious. "Should we maybe go save your friend?"  
"The Pilot? She's fine, she's near the Tardis," I respond.  
"Umm no, you forgot about the multiple Silences surrounding her," he informs me. I quickly felt my smile disappear and I ran off into the direction of where I left her. "Pilot!" I shout, hoping for a response.  
"I'm fine, take your time." She tells me sarcastically. "These are kinda freaking me out though. They keep walking over with their hands out," she told us. The Protector looks over to me and then bolts into the room she's in. I follow him hastily to see the Pilot completely surrounded. I could see her grasp her sonic screwdriver and then quickly lift it to the ceiling, exploding the light fixtures above. Glass showered down like snow causing the Silence to duck. She sprinted out of the circle they had created and we ran towards the Tardis.  
"Why are we running?" I pant.  
"Umm..." The Pilot thought for a second. "I don't know."  
"Maybe we should keep running just in case," the Protector suggested. We both mutter our agreements.  
"Where did you even park this thing?" He asks after we run for a while.  
"Umm," I try to remember where. "I may not know. Pilot?" I'm really hoping that she remembers.  
"I thought you were supposed to remember," she tells me.  
"Why would I be the one trusted to remember where a Tardis is? I'm surprised I remember where I am half of the time," I joke.  
"Great, we are running away from stuff that we can't remember and you forget where the only escape route is!" The Protector laughs a bit.  
"Oh wait!" I say excitedly.  
"You remember?" He asks.  
"No, but why don't we just call Sarah?" I pull out my cell phone and quickly dial the Tardis.  
"Hello?" Angel answers.  
"Hi Angel, would you mind giving the phone to Sarah?" I ask. I can hear her shout for the Babysitter which I try hard not to laugh at.  
"Captain?" She asks hesitantly.  
"Sarah!" I respond happily. "I need a favor."  
"Depends," she answers honestly.  
"Can you stick your head out of the Tardis and call for us, we may have misplaced it a tad."  
"Ok," she agrees. "Marco!" I hear her yell to the far left of us.  
"Polo!" I shout back smiling. The Pilot basically face palms and the three of us follow the sound of her voice.  
"Marco?" She repeats.  
"Polo!" We shout while laughing. I turn the corner and see Sarah standing outside of an old grandfather clock.  
"Marco?"  
"Polo," I walk up to the Tardis.  
"Mind telling me who this is Marco?" She tilts her head in the direction of the Protector.  
"Oh, this is the Protector. Protector, this is Sarah." The Pilot introduces the two.  
"Nice to meet you, now what is that?" Sarah points behind us. I turn around and see a Silent standing in front of us with it's arm stretched out to shock us.  
"Maybe we should get in the Tardis," I suggest. We walk in while staring at it. We flew off as quickly as we could with no memories of what just happened entirely.  
"So are you guys taking me back to Gallifrey? I can't wait to see my parents!" The Protector had such a wistful look on his face that I almost didn't want to spoil it. The Pilot and I looked at each other, having a silent debate on who would bring the bad news. I lost.  
"Gallifrey's in a pocket universe, the war is over though," I tell him. He nods solemnly before walking over to the window staring at the galaxies below.  
"My parents?" He asks for information. "What about my older brother and sister? They both had to fight!" I look to the Pilot for help.  
"I'm really sorry to hear about that but the Doctor is out right now looking for Gallifrey," the Pilot explains. "They are probably alive and doing well considering the war's over."  
"Then why did you come pick me up if it wasn't to bring me back?" He asks sceptically.  
"We are trying to gather the children of Gallifrey that were evacuated before the war," I tell him.  
"Tec? Is it you?" I hear the Navigator say behind me.  
"Nav!" He says excitedly. The Navigator rushes over and I watch the two of them hug.  
"Your little brother?" The Pilot asks exactly what I was trying to figure out.  
"Yes, well not technically. I used to babysit him so close enough," he tells us. We let the Navigator give him a tour considering everything and I walk into the library and start to pull books off the shelves, looking for my supplies. After twenty minutes of looking, I finally find my charcoal pencils that I got for my thirteenth birthday and I sketch out the space outside. The planets, the solar systems, and the galaxies quizzing away beneath the Tardis. I see a small planet circling two suns below and instantly think of Gallifrey. I turn to a clean sheet and draw the planet as I see it in some of my oil pastels. Red and orange concealing the white paper. I then fall asleep, my face planted onto the red paper.  
I woke up with my phone ringing at my side.  
"Hello?" I answer tiredly.  
"Hey, where are you?" I hear the voice of someone I hadn't seen in a long time.  
"Umm," I hesitate. "One moment please." I put the phone on the table and haphazardly throw my supplies behind the books again. I grab the phone and run out of the Tardis to the Pilot's room. I know that she'd want to hear this. I knock on the door and wait a second until she answers.  
"Do you know what time it is?" She yawns. I thrust the phone at her and she looks up in shock. "How? I thought she thought we moved or something?"  
"Apparently not! I got the call about a minute ago," I'm speaking extremely fast out of excitement.  
"I'm still here!" her voice quietly calls from the phone.  
"Right! Hi, how are you?" I pick the phone back up. "You're on speaker phone by the way."  
"Who else is there? I thought you were sick?" she asks.  
"Oh, no I'm at a..." I pause and think of something. "Band competition in another city." I cringe at the bad cover story.  
"On Halloween?"  
"It's a Halloween themed band competition," the Pilot explains.  
"Emma? You're there too?" she questions.  
"We're both competing?" It comes out more like a question.  
"Well you are missing a really awesome party," I'm thankful for the change of subject. "These guys showed up dressed like warrior potatoes and it's really cool!" My eyes widen.  
"Really? You have to send me a picture. They sound really funny," I hoped the surprise wasn't coming out in my voice.  
"Right, I'm sending one right now," I'm being told. My phone beeps and I find myself looking at a picture of a Sontaran yelling at people I recognize from the human school I went to. I pass the picture to the Pilot.  
"Hey, I kinda have to go. Rehearsals and all. Bye." I hang up. "Are we going to go or just leave it to the Doctor?" I ask the Pilot.  
"We should go. He's probably busy," she closes the door behind her and we walk to the Control Room.  
"Where are your two going at this time of night?" Sarah runs out.  
"Home," I admit while the Pilot flies the Tardis. "Well our human homes anyway."  
"Where would that be?" She looks curious.  
"Michigan," I answer. Her face brightens.  
"Can I visit my family? They live there too," she tells me.  
"Of course! Just be sure to answer the phone for when it's time to leave," I answer. The Tardis lands and we run out to the view of a town that I lived in since I was evacuated, with Sarah running in the opposite direction towards her house.

I take a deep breath and turn to the Pilot, "Ready?"

"Are we ever?" she quotes with a smile.

**This will be continued in the next chapter, coming soon.**


	15. Partying with Sontarans

**Captain's pov again. We decided to give you the next part today instead of making you wait another week. :) Enjoy!**

I walked up to the address my friends had given me for the party and I curled and uncurled my fingers in nervousness. I always hated going back to see people that I haven't seen in a long time, every time I end up feeling nervous, excited, and dreadful all at the same time. I rung the doorbell and was quickly greeted by a girl in a pirate costume.  
"Where's the costumes?" She looked at us.  
"We are going as teenagers," the Pilot supplies quickly and I smile at the look on the girls face. She shrugs and ushers us into the loud mob of high school students. Pushing our way through the dense crowds, I finally spot our friends. I smile and hug them in happiness and a bit of shock from seeing them since I had all of my memories back. I always questioned what had been fake and brought from my fob watch and what had been real. They clearly were real.  
"Well someone's happy," I couldn't even make out the voice of who said it because of the loud room.  
"Yep," I chuckled with no idea of how I would explain if I could never come back again.  
"I'm looking for someone you puny humans. Tell me where it is?" A Sontaran shouts at the non responsive crowd. After no one answers, the irritated Sontaran shoots at the ceiling. Everyone jumped and the music quickly stopped.  
"The doors and windows have been deadlocked and you cannot escape," he informed the crowd. "Now, I'm looking for a child. Bring them to me," he orders. I slowly walk towards the Pilot.  
"So are we going to help them or fight them?" I ask completely unsure of how to respond in this situation.  
"I think we might want to try not to fight them but I don't think we should help them," she whispers.  
"Cease speaking!" He shouts at us. His eyes rest on the small fob watch around my neck and he begins to make his way over. I quickly put it under my shirt hoping to hide it but he stops in front of me.  
"Where is she, _Timelord_?" The Sontaran spats out at me.  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" I answer honestly.  
"You lie. Find her like you find all the rest of the evacuated children and give her to me," he commands.  
"And if I say no?" I challenge.  
"Everyone dies," he looks straight into my eyes. I look over to the Pilot and then my friends all standing together in the corner, watching me with wide eyes.  
"Who are you looking for?" I ask defeatedly while bringing my eyes to the floor.  
"We don't know," he admits before turning on his heels and walking away. I groan and look over to the Pilot who is taking out her own fob watch.  
"Maybe we can get to her before they do?" She adds optimistically.  
"Yeah, hopefully. So I'll take right, you take left?" She agrees and we both head off looking for the mysterious girl that the Sontaran need for some reason. My watch keeps getting something and then it sputters out from the amount of people in the way. I groan and shake it softly, hoping to fix it. It sputtered again and then glowed a bright gold.  
"What's going on?" one of my friends, Emily, asks. "Why were they talking to you?" The watch glows brightly and the hands settle in her direction.  
"Do you have a fob watch?" I blurt out and then I feel face heat up at the bluntness of the statement.  
"Uh what? That's not random at all," she laughs. I slowly flip my watch over and show it to her.  
"Do you have one of these?" I ask again. Her eyes widen and she slowly reaches into her coat pocket. I reach forward and grab the watch to read the inscriptions. 'Dalek' is all it says. I hand it back in confusion.  
"You've never opened it have you?" She shakes her head and I nod slowly. "Would you mind opening it for me?" I could feel myself slipping from 'human friend' mode into 'the Captain looking for more kids' mode. She opens it hesitantly and a shower of gold streams out. I wait for some sort of transformation but nothing happens.  
"What's your name?" I ask her softly.  
"Umm Emily," she responds to my surprise. "What's your name?" She asks sarcastically.  
"The Captain of Gallifrey," I tell her quickly. "So what did the watch show you then?"  
"I am the lord of all Daleks. They stole Timelord technology so I could survive." There was a slight difference in her voice and I couldn't place what changed though.  
"Okay, did not expect that one," I walk through the crowd looking for the Pilot. "You'll never guess what I found out!" I tell the Pilot once I found her.  
"She's not, is she?" I slowly nod. "But there's no way we were friends with a time kid for that long and never noticed!"  
"Well she isn't exactly a 'time kid'..." I mutter.  
"Then what is she?" She looks over at Emily who is currently playing with Tinny.  
"Why do you have my Dalek?" Emily looks up towards me.  
"Umm Tinny's mine," I counter.  
"You named him?" She gives me a strange look before going back to what she was doing before. I saw her put on her red crab hat and I started laughing. Yep, she's still Emily.  
"I am the lord of all Daleks!" She exclaims while stroking a very unhappy Tinny.  
"Picture perfect!" I laugh while making a camera with my fingers. "We need to leave though, the Sontarans will want an update and we are not giving them Emily," I say seriously. The Pilot nods and we begin to weave through the crowd to find a Sontaran standing at the exit.  
"What now?" Emily whispered.  
"Umm is there a window in the bathroom or really any room?" The Pilot whispers back.  
"Nope," she answers.  
"Why are we whispering?" I do that joking whisper rasp.  
"So Mr. Potato head doesn't hear us," the Pilot explains. I nod slowly before asking for a battle plan.  
"Have you found her yet, Timelord?" A Sontaran scares the bajibis out of me.  
"No, sorry. Not yet," I lied hoping that it would believe me.  
"Hurry up or the Sontarans will kill more of the fragile humans," it threatens.  
"You wouldn't!" I shout in surprise before realizing that yes they would. The Sontaran turned on it's heel and walked away. I looked over to the Pilot and Emily who both shared the same look. I jumped up and walked to the Sontaran guard watching the door.  
"Your leader potato guy thing asked for you to go to complete a missiony task like thing, you might want to go," I order. The Sontaran looks at me for a second and then starts laughing.  
"My 'leader' would come to me, you silly human," he chuckled before returning to his post. I sighed and tried to think of something. The Pilot slowly points to the psychic paper in her pocket. I give her a confused look and she points to the Sontaran. I catch on to the plan and I pull out my own paper before walking back up to the Sontaran.  
"Your commander gave me special orders to instruct you to leave your post to go help control the evacuated girl they found," I lie while holding up the psychic paper for less than a second. Whatever popped up must have been the right documents because he nodded and abandon the door. I look back and the Pilot and Emily both run over and we all split up to usher the rest of the people outside to leave the Sontarans. By the time the Sontarans have caught on to the fairly obvious plan, we have already evacuated everyone and sent them home. Including our friends much to their dismay and annoyance (they really wanted to know what was going on).  
"Is this the girl?" The Sontaran leader points to Emily. I open my mouth to respond but he marches over and instantly puts her in handcuffs.  
"You're arresting her?" The Pilot asks.  
"We are going to take her to our commander and he will decide what to do with her," the Sontaran informs us.  
"Can't we just take her?" I walk over with my sonic in hand in case he says no.  
"You have no need for the lord of all daleks," it assumes. I laugh at the confused Sontaran. "Is this funny to you?" It questions which makes me laugh even harder. I personally have no clue why I'm laughing, I'm probably tired. The Sontaran stares at me for a few seconds before dragging Emily, who is fighting back, behind him. I look to the Pilot in a 'it's so your turn' way. She tiptoes behind him slowly and hovers her fist over the vent on the back of his neck before hesitating and hitting him on the head instead. The Sontaran passes out and I ran over and grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her with us to the Tardis. I could see the beautiful electrical box only about 50 meters in front of us.  
"We're going to make it!" The Pilot shouted gleefully. I laughed and tripped over my now untied shoelaces. While I tried to stand up, I saw a horrible scene behind me. A Sontaran was shouting, holding a gun at our friends' heads.  
"Pilot!" I gasp. Emily and the Pilot pivot to peek at what I'm peering at.  
"A trade!" The Sontaran bellows. "Humans for the lord of all Daleks!" I look back at the Pilot we share a look before nodding in agreement with each other.  
"Why do you even want her?" I ask while standing up, bending my sore leg.  
"Why should it matter? You have the lord of all Daleks, we need her, and you both care for the humans. Am I correct?" He taunts us by pulling on our friend's hair. She lets out a groan of pain and I wince.  
"Article 44 of The Shadow Proclamation, let us speak with each other before negotiating," I shout.  
"Article 43," the Pilot whispers to me.  
"I meant Article 43," I repeat embarrassingly.  
"You have two minutes. I'll be counting," he tells us. I turn around and meet up with the Pilot.  
"Speak in Gallifreyan so he doesn't understand us," she mutters while keeping her eyes on our friends. I nod shortly.  
"There's ten in a fleet and one is unconscious so they have nine," I sum up. "So we can't fight them."  
"We have twelve in total with our friends," she points out before adding, "which are being held hostage by one Sontaran."  
"We could do plan 47," I suggest.  
"I don't know, personally I think that plan's a bit risky." She mutters.  
"But it's all we've got at the moment," I tell her.  
"Yeah, okay I guess," she answers reluctantly.  
"Time's up!" The Sontaran bellowed. "So the release of your humans in exchange for the lord of all Daleks?"  
"How about the safety of us, them," I point towards our friends, " and Emily in exchange for a Tardis key."  
"So the lord of all Daleks and the Tardis key in exchange for your humans?" He answers greedily.  
"No, just the key, we keep Emily," the Pilot corrects.  
"Nope, that'll only get you half of your humans," he bargains.  
"That's not fair!" I shout indignantly. "You would have a Tardis!"  
"But I need her," he jabs his head in Emily's direction who laughs.  
"The Daleks are not going to let you join the Timewar, it's already over!" She informs.  
"Then we could kill you and start a war with the Daleks," he points out.  
"Give us the humans and we will give you a Tardis key!" I shout getting irritated by the gun being pointed at my friends' heads.  
"Nope, the lord of all Daleks, the key, the Dalek, and one of you," he points at the Pilot and I. " will get you the safety of all of your friends."  
"Tinny's mine!" I shout while defensively holding Tinny against me like a child with a stuffed animal.  
"Then you can be the one to come and be killed with it while I own one of the last two Tardises in the universe," he taunts.  
"No way! You're not getting the Captain, Tinny, Emily, and my Tardis in exchange for just twelve humans!" The Pilot responds stubbornly.  
"Then they will die," he says.  
"Fine," she answers to my surprise.  
"Pilot are you sure about this?" I question quickly in Gallifreyan.  
"Yep, give it a second," she responds rushingly.  
"Fine," the Sontaran answers. "They will die then," he holds the gun against them tighter and I could see the fear in their eyes. I close my eyes, not wanting to watch. I hear a thud and I jump, burying my head into the nearest thing which so happened to be Emily's shoulder. She taps my head and I look up slowly to see Sarah and the Protector standing behind the passed out Sontaran. Our friends are standing there perfectly and beautifully alive but very much shaken.  
"We might want to run," Sarah suggests. We begin to take off.  
"Wait," the Pilot turns around. "We can't just leave them there, we should bring them to their houses at least." I nod my agreement and I wave my hand to signal that they should follow.  
"Come on!" I yell. They don't hesitate to race after us. I usher them into the Tardis while the Pilot starts entering in coordinates. I jump in when the last person runs in. A Sontaran aims his gun and I slam the door, shouting for the Pilot to hurry.  
"We have to figure out where their houses are," she argues. I rush to the keyboard and enter in an address that comes naturally to my fingers. The Pilot doesn't question and starts up the engines. We fly through the time vortex and our friends stand gaping at the door when they realize what the Tardis looks like inside.  
"Maddie, Emma, why were we being attacked by potatoes?" Yasmin, our friend, questions. Angel then runs into the room.  
"Pilot! Captain! You're back!" She hurries over and hugs like she does after every mission. "Who are they?" She points towards the group that's huddled together by the entrance. I look over to see a confused, hurt look on their faces.  
"Captain? Pilot? What happened to Maddie and Emma?" One of our friends named Sarah finally asks. I sigh and begin to explain about the watches.  
"So you never existed? You aren't real?" Amanda tried to sum up.  
"No, we are both very real!" I argue. "We just were different. I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy for you guys," I run my hand through my ponytail.  
"So what are your names?" Another one of the Sarahs speaks softly.  
"I'm the Captain and Emma's the Pilot," I begin. "But, you can still call us by the names you know if you'd like." They slowly start to nod.  
"Where did you send us?" The Pilot shouts behind her while stabilizing us.  
"I think near my house but Lizzy, Kat, Brianna, and Yasmin all live in this neighborhood so we can probably just drop them off here," I suggest. We open the doors and slowly lead them outside. I feel a somewhat homesickness feeling come over me as I stand in front of the house I once lived in. I shook it off quickly and began to walk them down the street in the direction of their houses.  
"So I don't get it, are you human?" Lizzy finally speaks up. "You look human," she adds while looking over at me to see if I've grown an extra head.  
"You look Timelord," the Pilot laughs while quoting the Doctor.  
"Timelord?" Kat echoes with a confused look on her face.  
"Maybe we should reintroduce ourselves to help with this," I suggest. "This is the Pilot and I'm the Captain. We are Timelords from the planet Gallifrey in the Kasterborous constellation. We fly in a spaceship called a Tardis while we retrieve the children of Gallifrey who were also evacuated during the war," I explain quickly.  
"Wait, slow down. What war?" Yasmin interrupts.  
"The Time War. It was a war between the Timelords and the Daleks, the species that Emily apparently rules over," the Pilot tells them.  
"But I thought she was a human or I guess maybe a Timelord too?" Lizzy points out.  
"Well she's..." I try to think what she is and I couldn't find a word. "Complicated."  
"So what makes you two different from any normal human besides where you lived and that you can time travel?" Kat looks over at us.  
"Well, we have a Binary vascular system," the Pilot explains.  
"Two hearts," I address when I see the lost looks on their faces. They nod and we finally arrive at their houses. "Umm well bye!" I say while turning around.  
"Hold up!" Kat shouts. "What are we supposed to tell people what happened at the party and what happened to you two?" The others look at us.  
"Umm well I guess we are both at a band competition according to the Captain and just tell them the cops showed up in costumes and everyone went home," she suggests. We say goodbye to them and rush back to the Tardis. We drop off the rest of our friends before I flop onto the couch.  
"That was exhausting," I complain.  
"Agreed," she fell down onto the other side of the couch.  
"Do you guys always run this much?" Emily groaned while kicking off her shoes.  
"No, usually more. Today was a good day," I paused for a second. "So are we just going to drop you off with the Daleks or are you going to stay with the children?" I look over at her.  
"I think it might be best if I go to run my Empire," she says nonchalantly as if she was just saying 'oh, I'll go let the dog out'.  
"Emily's Empire?" The Pilot teases and I stifle a laugh.  
"Yep, why? Do you want to come or maybe drop off this little guy?" She says while stroking Tinny.  
"No, he's mine. He's staying with me," I answer stubbornly. "But yeah, that sounds fine."  
"We'll take you back in the morning," the Pilot begins flicking off the lights and I walk into the childrens' room to find Sarah reading a story.  
"And they lived happily ever after," she concluded while slamming the book shut.  
"Beautiful," I clap. "So we're going to bed and the children are asleep so yeah, you might want to get some sleep. We are visiting the Daleks tomorrow too, by the way. But we'll be fine, we have their leader." I come over and turn off the lamp by Cyrus' crib.  
"Night Cy," I whisper in Gallifreyan, smiling when he curled up against the pillow with a small smile on his face. "Goodnight everyone!" A crowd of whispers of goodnight flow down the row of bunk beds. Sarah and I close the door as softly as possible before I start to hear Cyrus cry. Sarah puts her finger on her nose and I groan before walking in and taking him into my arms. I walk around the Tardis for a while, until he finally falls asleep and I bring him back to his crib.  
"So where should I sleep?" Emily startles me.  
"Umm..." I pause to think. "You could either sleep here, on the couch, or I could have the Tardis make you a room quickly. I have a feeling we'd probably come to visit you and your empire. Oh, wait! We have a guest room you can stay in," I lead the way through some tunnels and stairs to the bare guest room. It had a blue bed sheet, the color of the Doctor's Tardis, on a twin sized mattress. The curtains were the same shade of blue and the walls were a boring egg shell. I smiled once I remembered something.  
"Have you ever been to Gallifrey, Emily?" I ask curiously.  
"No, not really. Why?" She looked a bit hesitant to know.  
"Well," I said before flicking off the lights to reveal a glow in the dark painting of the planet I once called home. "Welcome to Gallifrey! Or the room painted like it I guess," I looked up and smiled at the purple night sky, ornamented with silver glowing stars that I saw every night.  
"Well, goodnight," I turn on my heels towards the door. "If you need anything I'll probably either be in the library or the Control Room. Maybe my room if I'm not there," I walk out of the room and put an ear to the door of the Childrens' room to see if they are all asleep. I couldn't hear anything suspicious so I continued walking over to where I found Tinny. I grabbed a flute polishing cloth and I wiped some dirt off of his eyestalk.  
"Silly Dalek, dirt is for plants," I mutter. I finish up and I walk over to the library. I grab a book off the shelf, read it already. I go through all the books until I finally found one I haven't read yet (which takes a while, apparently I read a lot more than I thought I did). By the time I finish the book, I can't move my feet out of sheer exhaustion. I could feel my eyes growing heavy but I was going to stay awake longer, I had to.

**Next part is coming tomorrow. **


	16. Off We Go to Skaro

**Here's the last part, Captain's pov still. We'll be back to the Pilot on Saturday.**

A cold feeling engulfed me and I jumped up, sputtering to catch my breath. I looked down to see water snaking on the floor. Sarah tries to hold back a laugh from behind me and I turn around to find her with a bucket.  
"What the heck Sarah?!" I shout while wiping the cold water off of my bare arms. At least I didn't have my jacket on, I always hate it when I have to wait for it to dry. She finally breaks and starts laughing really hard.  
"You wouldn't wake up," she says between giggle fits. I try to glare at her but I quickly start laughing too. The door opens behind us I spin around to stare at the Pilot standing there, messing around with a small box. The box springs to life and music dances out of it. A music box. She looks up and raises her eyebrow when she spots the water dripping off of me.  
"Sarah? I told you to wake her up, not give her hypothermia," she exclaims. I smile and she soon begins to laugh a little. The door swings open again and we stop laughing and wait to see the intruder. The Protector walks in before looking up to see the three of us.  
"Oh," he starts. "I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something? I can go." He points to the door before beginning to turn.  
"No!" Sarah responds a bit too quick. "I mean, you don't have to go. You weren't interrupting anything. Was he Pilot?" She looks over to the Pilot pointedly.  
"Yep! Actually, the Captain and I were just leaving," she grabs my arm and pulls me out the door before I can say anything. I could hear the two of them laughing inside.  
"It's nice that she found a friend," I whisper to the Pilot.  
"We're her friends," she defends.  
"Yeah but I meant like one who doesn't disappear everyday to find more people for her to babysit and that isn't going to kidnap her little brother in her past," I wring out my hair and shirt sleeves, leaving puddles in my wake.  
"Yep, a friend," she tries to hold back laughter.  
"What?" I ask. "What's so funny?" I repeat when she doesn't answer.  
"Nothing," she responds. "I'd rather not be the one to point it out to you."  
"Oh come on," I whine. "What is it?" She shakes her head. A crash echoes in the Tardis and the sudden noise makes me jump in surprise. We take off in a sprint down the hallway into the kitchen. Ro Ro is sitting on the fridge with the cookie jar, eating the small crumbs from the bottom. I then see the small shrapnels from the now broken lid.  
"Seriously Ro Ro?" The Pilot complains while walking off to grab a broom. I work on grabbing the bigger pieces that won't be too hard to grab without getting hurt.  
"Cookie!" Ro Ro shouts looking very content with himself. I glare at the small child which makes him giggle. Emily comes dashing in and I put a hand up to stop her.  
"Broken things on floor," I warn. "Please don't get hurt. I'd rather not explain to the Daleks why their leader comes back in more than one piece."  
"I'm not going to step on the glass," she interrupts, stopping me from my rant. I smile and nod and finish cleaning the floor. I stand up and take the cookie jar from Ro Ro and I set it on the counter. I balance the toddler on my hip and I walk towards the Control Room.  
"So how do you find your way around here?" Emily questions.  
"Well you either learn or the Tardis guides you," I explain.  
"Oh," the Pilot runs in the room and interrupts Emily.  
"Everyone ready to go to Skaro?" She leaps over the railing to the Tardis controls and she starts flipping the switches. I sit in interest, watching the switches be switched and the buttons be pressed. I looked over beside me to watch Emily doing the same. The Pilot ends her driving with a dramatic flip of a switch.  
"Time to go!" She runs to grab her shoes and I throw on my jacket. Emily walks over to the door and pauses.  
"Shouldn't we check the screen to make sure it's safe?" She questions.  
"No," the Pilot and I say at the same time.  
"Why?" She asks.  
"It's boring," the Pilot argues. I nod my agreement and she unlocks the door quickly. I look over my shoulder to see Tinny trailing behind me with the leash ready.  
"Oh, no Tinny," I take the leash off of him and I put it on the floor by the door. "Stay here and protect the Tardis."  
"Okay," he agrees while flying off towards the Babysitter.  
"How come he can't come with us this time?" the Pilot whispers quietly to me.  
"Skaro," I mutter while walking outside onto the planet I had begged the Doctor to take me to for a long time. Around seven Daleks are pointing guns towards us.  
"Exterminate!" A silver ish Dalek with a low resonating voice commands. The rest follow his command and begin echoing.  
"Stop!" Emily steps in front with her hands out in the universal stop sign. The Daleks hesitate. "I am the lord of all Daleks and you will listen to me or risk extermination," The Daleks concentrate their eyestalks on her for a moment.  
"Scans say that you are telling the truth and those two are companions of the Doctor," A medium pitched Dalek reports.  
"They are my friends and no harm will come to them," she informs. "Do you understand?"  
"Yes, we understand," the higher voiced Dalek turns around and leads us to a tall building that when I look closer, is shaped like a Dalek.  
"I wonder if we could make a room like this in the Tardis," I muse out loud. The Pilot laughs in response and Emily shakes her head in a 'what am I going to do with them,' sort of way. The inside is arched with high ceilings that look to be made of dalekanium. A herd of Daleks pass us and that's when I realize that the majority stopped to watch the three of us pass.  
"Woah, never had so many eyestalks on me before," the Pilot mutters.  
"Yeah, tell me about it," I respond. I've even walked in the middle of a Dalek council thing and not even this many were looking at me. Emily smiles and walks up to a throne and plucks the crown off of the seat and places it on her head. The gold and silver crown matches her throne which is shaped like a, guess what, Dalek. Normally I would've laughed at this scene but I still had a feeling that our every moves were being watched to see if we would attack. The Pilot taps my shoulder and points to my fob watch which is blinking a bright gold. My eyes go wide and I look back to her.  
"Umm," I start shyly. "Emily? we kinda need to well you know," I motion towards our watches and she nods, careful to make sure the crown doesn't fall.  
"Let them do what they wish, if you feel it is a violation then don't exterminate. Take them to me and I'll choose what to do with them," she addresses the large building. I bow my head slightly and murmur a thanks before flipping the watch open. The hands point in the direction of the thickest group of Daleks that I've ever seen.  
"Well this should be easy," I sarcastically murmur under my breath.  
"Yep," the Pilot answers. She holds her hands out in front of her in a familiar way. "I'll take left, you take right?" She suggests.  
"Sure," I walk in the direction of my side and I could see the arrows slightly moving. With all the Daleks moving though, it was bordering impossible to detect where the child is. I sigh exasperated and I pull out my phone. It rings four times before being answered.  
"Why are you calling me when we are in the same building?" Emily asks.  
"I need you to please command them to stand still," I explain. She laughs and I hear voice echo through the room.  
"Thanks Emily," I hang up and start weaving my way through the now still crowd. The watch starts to steady and I begin walking to the left. I keep my head down, looking at the fob watch, to keep from looking at the hundreds of Daleks looking at me. It didn't matter how cute they were, it still made my stomach feel like it was turned inside out. I quicken my pace to hurry this up and crash right into something, 'or someone' I mentally correct when I look up to see the Pilot in front of me. I look down at the watch which pointing straight at her. I step a bit closer and my watch starts spinning out of control. I look up to give her a confused look, hoping for help, she shrugs and I tap my watch.  
"Come on you stupid thing, work! I'll buy you ice cream?" I bribe.  
"Eighth grade science all over again," she laughs.  
"Try with your watch, I think mine's broken," I admit. I step back to allow room and her's does the same thing.  
"They must be on a different floor!" The Pilot explains while running in a different direction. I follow, trying to keep up with her. I finally realize where we are going and I start taking my own path.  
"Emily!" The Pilot stops to catch her breath. "How many floors do you have?"  
"500," she answers quickly. "Why?" The Pilot groans and sits on the floor. I follow her lead and lay down on the floor, staring the ceiling above.  
"Do you have any Daleks with a watch?" I faintly hear the Pilot ask.  
"If I did then it would be in their casings, I have never checked for one," she admits. I lean up on my arms to face her.  
"Can you maybe ask them all to come and line up and open up so we can see?" I ask.  
"No, they don't trust you well enough and the line would be too long to get through in less than a week. I groan and lay back down. Emily rolls her eyes and stands up, motioning us to follow. We are led into a tall room that seems to be the command center. She runs up to the controls and starts entering in a really long password.  
"Have fun," she states while backing away from the computers. "It's all yours." I walk forward in interest and I begin looking through the data frame, trying to figure out what it is. It takes me a few minutes before I realize that it controls the Daleks. I search through their army with an X-ray camera.  
"Wait," the Pilot stops me. "Look," she points to a Dalek that has a tiny speck on the inside of it. "What floor's it on?" She asks.  
"Umm," I click a few buttons and almost crash the stupid computer ("umm Cap?" "What Pilot?" "It just turned off, it's not broken" "oh..."). "Floor 8," I finally say. The Pilot's eyes go wide and she almost looks in shock but as quickly as it came, she covers it up.  
"Great," she hesitated. "Great, umm allons y?" She smiled while using one of the Doctors' catchphrases.  
"Geronimo," I respond like it's an answer and we run back to Emily, asking about the elevators. She points towards the wall on the far end of the room with a small eyestalk scanner.  
"You'll have to use the stairs," she informs us. "We usually don't have anyone other than Daleks here."  
"It's fine," I say. "Thanks Emily!"  
"Could you come with us to make sure we don't accidentally get exterminated?" The Pilot asks hesitantly.  
"That might not be too good," she laughs. "The only welcomed Timelords to ever come who just so happened to be fob watch friends with me, and my Daleks exterminate them." We rush up the stairs to the eighth floor and the Pilot and I pull out our watches to find the Dalek. Much like the last floor though, the watch can't find them exactly. I look over to Emily, who rolls her eyes.  
"Could all Daleks please stand still for a moment!" She yells the order over the noise and everything quickly stops.  
"That's a lot better," the Pilot says. We hurry up with trying to find the Dalek as fast as we can so they don't have to stand still long. Our watches finally glow a steady gold and I look up to see a red Dalek looking at me, probably scanning me.  
"Hi," the Pilot begins. "I'm the Pilot, and this is the Captain." I do a small wave while I put the fob watch back on my neck.  
"We are trying to look..." I start.  
"We know what you are doing, Timelords," it interrupts.  
"Well that's new," the Pilot mutters. "I've never had anyone know what we've been doing before."  
"I am not one of you!" The Dalek interjects.  
"But," I say.  
"No, I am not one of you. I am in no way a Timelord," it argues. It rambles on for a while before I finally interrupt.  
"Hey, listen to me!" I shout over it's talking. The Dalek stops speaking and focuses it's eyestalk on me. "I know what you're going through, I really do. I did the same exact thing," I could hear the Pilot laugh behind me. "You just need to trust us because out there, your parents are waiting for their child to remember who he or she is and come back to them. Please just open the fob watch. If you don't want to stay once we bring you back to Gallifrey later, I'll hook you back up to the Chameleon Arch and I'll send you back if you'd like," I whisper to the Dalek while standing close enough where I can notice that it would exterminate me if it wanted to.  
"Maddie step back," Emily tells me. I look back at her. I slowly take a step back and she reaches forward and pulls me back more. The Dalek shutters and opens. The normal (ish, depends on your sanity) form of Dalek reaches down and grabs the small fob watch at the bottom of it's armor. It holds the watch for a few moments, feeling it with it's tentacle thing before clicking it open. The wisps of gold come as they always do and surrounds the Dalek. Soon a small girl sits in the armor. She walks out and looks up at me.  
"Promise?" She holds out her pinkie and my heart melts at the sight. I stick out my pinkie and she hooks them together.  
"What did you promise her?" The Pilot asks when Emily picks the little girl up.  
"I'll explain later," I mutter. "How old are you?" I ask the girl.  
"Three," she tells me shyly. I smile at her.  
"Gosh, you are sooo old!" I joke. She giggles a little. We walk down the stairs talking about who knows what. When we finally reach the Tardis, Emily hands the little girl, now named Dally the Dalek apparently, over to the Pilot.  
"Hey Emily?" I say while looking over at the Daleks in the room.  
"No," she responds immediately.  
"Why not? You don't even know what I was going to say!" I argue stubbornly.  
"Okay, let me try again. No, you are not allowed to hug any of my Daleks," she corrects.  
"Fine," I laugh. "I still have Tinny." We say our goodbyes and unlock the Tardis. The door isn't even half way open before Sarah thrusts a sobbing baby at me.  
"Here!" She shouts crazily. "I can't take it anymore. He hasn't stopped crying for the past two hours! He's yours now." I look down at Cyrus who is now sucking on my fob watch with a small smile.  
"What are you talking about? He looks pretty happy to me," the Pilot says to her.  
"He's crazy," Sarah explains.  
"Were you giving the Babysitter a hard time little Cy?" I coo while rocking him back and forth. Sarah glares at me. "Good job," I mutter to annoy her more. She starts to argue but then the Protector walks in and she quickly shuts up. I give her a questioning look and she turns bright red. The Pilot laughs and drives us back into the vortex.  
"How many children did you regenerate this time?" I ask teasingly.  
"You don't pay me enough," she responds.  
"We don't pay you," the Pilot tells her.  
"Exactly, I'm taking care of 13 kids and 2 babies. I should at least be paid 50 dollars an hour!" She calculates.  
"Fine but there aren't any 'hours' on a time machine," I argue. She rolls her eyes and take Cyrus from me who then starts crying again.  
"Nope, never mind. All yours," she hands him back to me. I laugh but he continues crying.  
"Please stop crying," I say to the baby. "Don't make me please?" He continues crying louder and I look around to see where everyone is. Sarah and the Protector left and so did Dally to go play with the children but the Pilot is just across the room. I try rocking him to see if he'll stop but it doesn't work. I groan and quietly begin singing hoping the Pilot is too busy flying to notice. He stops crying after a verse (thank goodness!) and falls asleep. I look up to see the Pilot giving me a teasing look.  
"Oh shut up!" I whisper over to her. "You sing to Jude all the time."  
"Yeah, but I don't sing in the middle of the Control Room," she laughs. I glare at her.  
"Well he wouldn't stop crying," I argue softly, trying to make sure he doesn't wake up.  
"Yeah, sure," she says sarcastically.  
"You just wait until Jude starts teething and won't stop crying. Sarah will just hand her to you after missions," I tell her.  
"Yeah but Jude actually likes me," Sarah says from behind me which causes me to jump and wake up Cyrus. I bounce him up and down hoping he goes back to sleep and he quietly does after two minutes.  
"Cyrus is mean," she argues.  
"No he's not." I say. "Here look," I hand him over to her trying to be as quiet as possible. As soon as he even touches her, he whimpers.  
"Fine, he doesn't like you," I agree while bringing him over to the crib. "We saw Daleks today!" I tell her.  
"Oh gosh, how many tried to kill you for hugging them?" She asks. The Pilot laughs.  
"She wasn't allowed to," she explains. I walk down to the kitchen to see a lot of the kids trying to reach the tall cabinets.  
"What are you guys doing?" I ask them.  
"Could you make food? Please," Angel asks me while holding out a box of macaroni.  
"What did you eat for dinner?" I question while trying to figure out how to turn on the stove.  
"Ice cream?" One of them told me.  
"Every kids dream, ice cream for dinner," I mutter. The children eat the macaroni and then head off to bed. I look at the clock against the wall, 11:00. I head into the dark hallway and make my way over to my room. I touch the lights out of force of habit and I fall asleep.


	17. Masked

**Okay hi! Sorry this is late I had some internet issues, grrr. Pilot's pov.  
**

"Hurry!" the Captain shouted.  
"There!" he yelled. He pointed to an abandoned car sitting by the curb. I soniced the locks and jumped in the drivers seat.  
"Please, fate be nice to me," I crossed my fingers. Nope the previous driver hadn't left the keys in. Not really fate's fault, no one does that. I scanned the dashboard with my sonic and nothing happened.  
"Scrap," I muttered under my breath.  
"They're coming!" the Captain said uneasily.  
"Hang on," I opened the access panel under the wheel and rummaged through it. I found the right wires and ripped them open. I hurriedly twisted two together and pressed them against the other, a few sparks flew. I tried again. I heard a crash from outside and some gun beams. I tried the wires again and the engine jumped to life. I changed the gear and strapped on my seatbelt.  
"Confession," I said, "I never actually passed my driving test."

**3 hours earlier. . .**

"Is this an orphanage?" the Captain asked, looking around the dark building.  
"I think so," I answered. I checked the coordinates the fortune had given us. We were in the right place. Then I realized we should probably be quiet. "We don't wanna wake anyone." I whispered. She nodded. We quietly opened our fob watches and began searching the building. We walked down the hallway as quietly as we could.  
"Hang on," Captain whispered. I stopped and turned to her. "I'm getting something."  
I looked down at my watch and saw the fancy minute and hour hands twist towards the door to the right. We entered a room with two rows of baby cribs. Using the watches like metal detectors, we walked up and down the rows. The Captain's watch burst with golden light and I made my way over to her. I closed my watch and looked down at the baby sleeping in the crib. I looked around and found her fob watch hanging off the side of the crib.  
I picked it up, "Do we open it?"  
The Captain found a clip board of info on her, "She's only 6 months old, there's probably not much memory in there."  
I shrugged and pried open the watch. A small stream of golden light engulfed the infant. It wasn't much but she opened her eyes and began to cry.  
"Scrap," I whispered. I glanced around, hoping we didn't wake anyone else. I scooped her up and softly bounced her on my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, shhhh." I looked to the Captain for help, she shrugged. _Oh what the heck_, I thought to myself and began softly singing 'Hey Jude' whilst rocking back and forth on my heel. Surprisingly, she calmed down. I smiled, I was pretty proud of myself. I turned back to Captain. She gave me a look that said "_Seriously_" with a bit of a sarcastic "_Aww you're a good mommy_" mixed in.  
"Oh shut up," I whispered. "So are we gonna adopt her or do you think they'll notice if a baby goes missing?"  
"Uh, yeah they'll notice, why wouldn't they!" she answered, "you know I'm really beginning to question the children's safety with you."  
I made a face which the Captain returned.  
"So we'll adopted her?" I asked.  
"Yup," she confirmed. "It's almost morning anyways."  
We waited around a bit until the sun came up. We took the Tardis outside then knocked on the door. We played along with the whole adoption thing. Answering questions, filling out papers and flashing some physic paper every now and then. I don't know what it was but the whole time I felt really uneasy and tense. I felt better once I finally had the child in my arms. It took about an hour, why does it take that long?!  
"So what are we gonna call her?" Captain asked as we entered the Tardis. The baby was awake now but quiet. Thankfully.  
I looked into her big dark blue eyes, "Let's call her Jude."  
The Captain let out a small laugh and I smiled back.  
"Another one?" Sarah said.  
"Yup," I answered. I carefully placed Jude in Sarah's arms. She began crying again. Sarah put the baby back in my arms and she stopped. _Oh scrap_, I thought to myself. The Captain burst out laughing and I glared at her. I walked down the aquarium walled hallway until I got to the nursery. I laid Jude in an open cradle and placed a silky blanket over her. I knelt on the fluffy carpet and peered down at her. She smiled up at me. "What?" I asked. She giggled and I sighed but could feel the smile creeping up my face. I pulled Jude's fob watch out of my pocket. I read the Gallifreyan engravings.  
"This says your Mommy and Daddy are from the Citadel," I told her, "I went to the Citadel once." I placed the watch around her neck. I quietly got up and opened the door.  
"Sweet dreams, Judie," I whispered, I turned off the light and softly closed the door. When I got back to the control room Sarah was gone.  
"Shoot!" the Captain exclaimed.  
"Bang," I answered. "What?"  
"We left all those forms and adoption papers in there," she said.  
'So?" I didn't care.  
"Don't you think they'll get suspicious if we don't come back for them?" Captain pointed out.  
"Yeah I guess you're right," I said as we walked towards the door. "Still, all those guys in there are creepy."  
Captain knocked on the door. The man we'd talked with earlier answered it. He had a weird reaction to our return. Almost as if he felt like he had finally gotten rid of us and was disappointed to have to deal with us again.  
"You're back?" he questioned. Captain acted like we'd forgotten the papers and made some excuses and apologies. We walked down the hallway and I got that weird feeling again. It kinda felt like I was being watched. I wonder if the Captain felt it too or if it was just me. The man got the forms out of the office and handed them to the Captain. She thanked him as he walked us out. He kept eyeing the fob watches. Everything about this guy was suspicious down to the way he was rushing us out. I got really tense, trying to be ready to make a move if I had to. It didn't help that he was walking behind us. I tried to calm myself down. This was probably just my overactive imagination again. Part of me wanted to believe that.  
Suddenly a scream pierced the silence. We jumped and looked around for the source. I turned to look at the man who sighed.  
"And we we're so close too," he said, referring to the fact that we were almost out the door. "Oh well." he said simply and pulled an extraterrestrial looking gun out of his pocket.  
"Um, Captain," I said uneasily since she apparently didn't see it.  
"Yeah?" she said in a shaking voice as the screams continued.  
"Run!" I shouted. We took off pass the man trying to find the source of the scream. I took a glance over my shoulder and saw him aim his blaster.  
"Get down!" I yelled, knocking the Captain and myself to the floor as the beam shot over us and penetrated the wall. I rolled forward, jumped to my feet and continued running. I felt a cramp creeping up as we turned the corner.  
"Not now Jerkface!" I muttered. We bolted up a staircase and burst through a set of doors. Three heads turned to look at us in perfect sync. The other supposed orphanage workers stared at us with creepy looking eyes. The screams were coming from a handful of children who were being loaded onto a teleportation pad. I glanced over at the Captain as two of the aliens approached us drawing their guns. I whipped out my sonic and pointed it at them. That probably wasn't very impressive so I made the lights spark and flicker a bit as I did it. "Stay back!" I yelled. They tilted their head slightly. I'm guessing they've never seen a sonic screwdriver before, I could use that to my advantage. "Step away from the children or I will. . . incinerate the whole planet!"  
The Captain basically face palmed. I winced. Seriously! It's a tool not a weapon and that is just about everything but believable, I scolded myself. Man I would suck at poker.  
They blasted their guns and we ducked. Now I couldn't incinerate the planet but I could lock down their teleport. I soniced their guns causing a few sparks and a temporary shutdown.  
"Come on let's go!" the Captain motioned the kids out of the room. We led them down the stairs and out the door. "Okay everyone. . .in," the Captain's voice trailed off. To my horror, the Tardis was gone. "Okay new plan," the Captain announced. "Everyone just run, don't tell anyone about what just happened, we'll take care of it, now go!"  
The kids ran off and we exchanged a glance.  
"So there's probably more kids inside," she said.  
"Yep," I answered, already prepared to go back in. "Do have any idea what those things are?"  
"Nope," Captain answered, "we could ask them."  
I shrugged, "There's gotta be tons of kids in there. A lot too young to get out. I say we get the creepy aliens out instead."  
At the sound of more screams we dashed back inside. The lights were flickering which probably meant they were using the teleport again. Suddenly the screams stopped. Everything was silent just as all the lights shut off. The Captain soniced the lights back on, though most of them were burnt out. The whole building was quiet. Completely empty. We searched both stories and found that the babies were still asleep in their cribbs.  
"What is going on!?" Captain exclaimed.  
I shrugged, "Hopefully they're not eating the kids."  
"Thanks for the image." she responded. We heard a crash and ran off in the direction of the noise. I turned the corner with my screwdriver raised.  
"Stay back!" it was a kid. He looked about 14 or 16. He held a knife and pointed it towards me. "Tell me where you took them!"  
"Whoa!" I held my arms out in defence. "I'm not an alien, kid. Well. . ."  
"You're one of them! Tell me what you did with the kids!" he demanded.  
"Keep your voice down, they might still be here," the Captain hissed.  
"I'm not falling for this, where are they!" he yelled.  
"That's we're trying to figure out!" I yelled back. He slowly lowered the knife. He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and shined it in our eyes. I squinted and blocked the light with my hand.  
"You're not Shifters," he concluded.  
My eyes widened, "Shifters! Did you say Shifters?" I turned to the Captain, "Did he say Shifters?"  
"Yeah," she said, confused.  
"Oh scrap!" I exclaimed. I ran my hands through my hair and paced a bit without noticing.  
"What?" the Captain questioned.  
I turned to her, "What, you don't know about them?"  
She shook her head, "No."  
"Do we have a plan here?" the kid added in, "They took all the kids"  
"Not all of them" Captain corrected. "They left the infants and we got about 6 of them out."  
"You got a plan," he asked again  
"Working on it," I said. I thought a bit, "The teleport!"  
I ran off and heard them following behind. I entered the room where we'd found the kids earlier.  
"What is it?" Captain questioned.  
"It's still here," I said. "The teleport, I jammed it but they must have had others."  
"They must've teleported the Tardis," the Captain inferred.  
"Wait, you've got a Tardis?" the kid questioned. We both turned to stare at him.  
"Yeah," I said, still confused. He pulled a fob watch out of his pocket. My eyes widened and I exchanged a glance with the Captain.  
"When did you open it?" I asked.  
"A few days ago," he answered. "Do you know, about the war?"  
"It's over," Captain answered. "But um, the planet is stuck in a pocket universe."  
"I'm the Pilot, by the way," I added, "She's the Captain."  
"I'm the Tracker," he replied.  
"Nice to meet you so anyways, teleport," I pulled out my sonic and began scanning the teleportation pad. "I should be able to trace the signal back to their ship, after I unlock it though." I must have triggered something because at least a dozen Shifters appeared in the room. Each armed and looking pretty ticked off. "Oh," I express, "so the running thing again."  
We took off down the hall. I could hear them behind us. We dodged a few blasts and burst out the doors.  
"Hurry!" the Captain shouted.  
"There!" the Tracker yelled. He pointed to an abandoned car sitting by the curb. I soniced the locks and jumped in the drivers seat.  
"Please, fate be nice to me," I crossed my fingers. Nope the previous driver hadn't left the keys in. Not really fate's fault, no one does that. I scanned the dashboard with my sonic and nothing happened.  
"Scrap," I muttered under my breath.  
"They're coming!" the Captain said uneasily.  
"Hang on," I opened the access panel under the wheel and rummaged through it. I found the right wires and ripped them open. I hurriedly twisted two together and pressed them against the other, a few sparks flew. I tried again. I heard a crash from outside and some gun beams. I tried the wires again and the engine jumped to life. I changed the gear and strapped on my seatbelt.  
"Confession," I said, "I never actually passed my driving test."  
"Oh great," the Captain breathed. I shoved my foot down on the gas pedal and we took off on the (thankfully) empty road. There's nothing but open road and desert-like flatland as far as I could see, not a soul in sight besides the psychotic aliens. The Shifters must have beamed down a cannon or something cause I had to swerve out of the path of a huge blast of greenish sparks. I took the risk of looking over my shoulder. When I turned around 2 more Shifters had teleported in front of us. I jerked the wheel to the right and we swerved off the road kicking up the dry earth. The Captain clutched her armrests with white knuckles.  
"Sorry," I said weakly. "Whoa!" I shouted as another cannon blast blocked our path. I stomped down on the brakes with both feet to keep us from driving into the crater and we did a full on 360, epically trailing dust behind us.  
"We could use some defence!" I suggested. The Captain nodded and pulled out her screwdriver. She rolled down her window and soniced the weapons. The temporary shutdown didn't last long enough. Grabbing the wheel with one hand I dug into my inside jacket pocket. I pulled out some of my old explosives and handed them to the Captain.  
"You still have these!" she asked in surprise.  
"Come on! We've already got a car chase we might has well have some epic explosions too!" I commented. The Captain still stared at the bombs with wide eyes.  
"If you won't throw them I will!" the Tracker yelled.  
"What the heck," she shrugged and tossed them out the window. I shoved both feet down on the gas until we got back on the road and drove down it at top speed. I watch the explosion in the rear view mirror. They were relatively small explosives but we weren't that far away. The blast shattered the back windows. I almost laughed out loud. Despite the fact we were running for our lives in a stolen car in basically the middle of no where with the Tardis and all the time kids who knows where with a bunch of raging Shifters, this was awesome.  
"So, what are Shifters, exactly?" the Captain asked once things had calmed down. I was still surprised I hadn't caused the airbags to go off yet. We continued down the road at a normal speed.  
"They're shape changers from the Rexile System," I explained. "They can take the form of anyone or anything as long as they've seen it in person. The only way to tell is that their eyes don't register light the way we do so they don't squint. The also have really good teleportation systems if you didn't notice."  
"Okay," she replied, "and they've got a bunch of orphans and a Tardis full of time kids."  
"Yeah, I still don't get that," I answered, "Shifters are for hire. They're bounty hunters. So they're not kidnapping these kids to eat or enslave them, they're doing it for someone."  
"That doesn't sound good," she stated.  
"Yeah, no kidding," I agreed as I turned the car into a lonely little gas station which was the only civilization we'd seen in a few miles.  
"Do they have any weaknesses?" she asked.  
"Strong chemicals," I answered, "it doesn't mix well with their sensitive shifty skin."  
We got out of the car and entered the gas station store. We searched around a bit and met up at the counter. I placed a few dozen bottles of hand sanitizer and bleach on the counter. The Captain set down some Windex, Lysol spray and some other cleaning fluids. The Tracker had grabbed some weed killer, bug spray, spray on sunscreen and some peanut butter M&Ms. I gave him a look.  
"What? I'm hungry," he defended.  
"You can't buy this," the cashier said. I turned to him, about to sap something about constitutional rights when I noticed the window was pouring sunlight right onto his face and he didn't even flinch.  
"You sure about that," I played it cool and picked up a can of bug spray. "Cuz we could really use this stuff." I opened the can in one swift motion and emptied the contents onto his face. He screamed, his skin steamed a bit and he teleported away.  
"Geez," the Captain said in shock.  
We had the store to ourselves now so we grabbed any more chemical-ish stuff we could find. The Tracker found some water guns and we filled them with bleach. We head back to the car which was still running. I filled it with gas just in case. We prepared for battle meaning we strapped bug spray and water guns to ourselves with duct tape and covered our eyes with safety glasses incase we got sprayed with bleach.  
"So now what," the Captain said as she got into the car.  
"Well," the Tracker said, "I'm guessing that Shifter back there teleported up to the ship. By now they've cleaned him off and he told them where we are. And since he has our exact coordinates we should be teleported onto to their ship in about, three, two, one."  
Our surroundings suddenly switched to a metallic, futuristic spaceship interior. Oh and we were surrounded by 2 dozen armed Shifters.  
"Nice one," I commented. The Tracker smiled.  
"So, as the Doctor would say," the Captain said, taking a bleach water gun in each hand, "Geronimo."  
We jumped out of the car. I activated the water guns in each hand and spun in a full circle. Steam resinated off of the skin of each Shifter the bleach came in contact with. When the guns ran out I tossed them aside and moved on to my bug spray cans. Suddenly it was all quiet and all the Shifters lay on the floor.  
"There's gotta be others around the ship," the Captain inferred. I nodded. We stealthily made our way through the ship, searching for the kids. We opened any doors we came by, most of them led to mostly empty rooms. We found the real orphanage workers in one room. We shined a light in all of their eyes before untying them. They seemed really confused and we didn't even try to explain.  
"Do any of you know where they took the kids?" the Tracker asked. They shook their heads.  
"Yes" one of them spoke up, "they're on the main deck."  
"Right, stay here!" I called as we took off down the hall. We came bounding into a room full of Shifters. The orphans were sitting on the floor and the Tardis was in the corner.  
I sighed, "Hey baby, it's good to see ya."  
I sprayed a cloud of orange scented air freshener into the air and most of the Shifters fell to the floor. Only a few stronger ones were left.  
"So we're gonna take over this ship by the way," the Captain announced.  
"Thank you," the leader said.  
I turned to look at him, "What?"  
"We were paid to find time lords," he continued, "and you led us right to them. You even supplied us a whole Tardis full."  
"Right, in your dreams pal cuz you're not getting any of them," I said in a commanding voice.  
"We have armies, you have no chance," he countered. "Thank you again. We needed the key."  
I looked down at the Tardis key hanging around my neck, "You're not getting this either. If you even touch my ship I'll blow you up myself!"  
"You even brought us a way to find more time lords," he ignored my threat and glanced at the fob watches hanging from our necks. This was not turning out so well.  
"Why the kids?" the Tracker asked, "you were looking for time lords so that's me."  
"And the baby," I added.  
"Why did you take the other children?" he finished.  
"Our scanners detected more," the leader answered looking down at the crowd of children. "We took them all to search."  
"Well, still, too bad!" the Captain dumped a cloud of bug spray and sunscreen into the air which was enough to make me gag and took out the rest of the Shifters. Still the leader stood, some how unaffected by the chemicals. He must have a personal force field or something.  
"Your ship you said," he turned to me, "You're the pilot of this vessel."  
"You bet I am," I said strongly, trying to be intimidating.  
"Then let's make a deal," he suggested. "You can have these children, if you give me the key to your ship."  
I stared directly into his creepy eyes, calculating my options here, "Deal." The Captain gave my a look. I extended my hand. The leader hesitated. "Come on," I urged. "It's not a deal unless we shake on it."  
He shook my hand and winced as steam seeped off of his skin. He tried to jerk away but I held my grip until he fell to the ground.  
"How did you do that?" the Tracker asked in amazement.  
"Hand sanitizer," I answered with a smile.  
"You're awesome," the Captain stated giving me a fist bump.  
"I know," I tossed my sonic to the Tracker and he unlocked the high tech handcuffs around the kid's wrists. The Captain found the ventilation system and we dumped our remain chemical products inside.  
"Let's turn up the AC and get out of here," she said.  
"Oh yeah," I agreed. We piled all the bewildered kids and orphanage workers onto the Tardis (checking their eyes with the flashlight first). I soniced the computers and the all went up in smoke. _No more timelord detecting scanners for you, creepy,_ I thought to myself. I entered the Tardis and flew it back to the orphanage.  
"That Shifter guy said there were more time lords," the Captain reminded me. We began searching the kids as they got off the Tardis.  
"More importantly," I added, "he said someone hired them to hunt down time lords, that's not exactly a good thing."  
"Yeah," she mutter.  
"Hey, it's them!" I pointed to a group of kids. An older girl with her little twin sister and brother.  
"What?" the Captain followed my gaze, "how do you know?"  
"I know them!" I said excitedly, "I used to babysit them back on Gallifrey!"  
We walked over and got them to open their fob watches. It was the Seer. Sarah arrived to give them a tour of the Tardis.  
"Five in one day," the Captain remarked, "I think that's a new record." I smiled. "So when did you learn how to hotwire?" she asked.  
I grinned sheepishly, "Well, I was bored."  
Once everyone else was off the Tardis one of the orphanage workers approached us, "Well, I guess, thank you."  
"Yeah, oh and you might not want to mention any of this alien stuff to, well, anyone," the Captain answered.  
He nodded and closed the door behind him.  
I heard his muffled voice through the door, "Hey, what happened to my car?"  
I smiled to myself. The Tracker turned to us.  
"So what's the deal, I mean, won't the Shifters come back once they wake up?" he pointed out.  
"Yeah I'm working on that," I said. I pulled a few levers and parked the Tardis outside the gas station.  
"The gas station?" the Captain asked, peeking her head out the door. "Why are we back here?"  
"Think about it," I pulled some trigger activated explosives out of my jacket pocket and walked towards a gas pump.  
"You want to blow up a building full of gasoline for no particular reason?" she asked. "Should I be concerned about your mental state?"  
"Nope, I've got a reason, other than the fact that it will be awesome," I answered. I finished setting up the bombs and closed the door behind me.  
"The teleports, come on figure it out!" I said as I moved the Tardis a mile or so away. The Captain still didn't get it. "Their ship can't enter the atmosphere so that's why they're using teleports all the time. Not cuz it's easy, it uses too much power."  
"So?" she questioned.  
"That means they had to have a transmitter for the teleports to lock on to," I explained. "And I bet you anything it's in that gas station somewhere. Now come on, we've got a great view!"  
The Tracker, Captain and I sat on the Tardis door steps and watched the work of art take place. The mushroom cloud of black smoke billowed higher and I smiled. _Take that you jerks_, I thought to myself, no one messes with my Tardis.


	18. fb- First Flight

**Doctor Who is back yay! I hope you liked it I unfortunately didn't get to see it (grrrrr) Okay but season 8 is on so in honour of that you get your first flashback today! This one is in the Pilot's perspective, it takes place on Gallifrey sometime before the war.  
**

I dashed out of the Crash Course Tardis as I unstrapped my helmet.  
"Cap! Captain!" I exclaimed excitedly as I burst out the door. She was still waiting for me across the hall from the landing room. She stood up and looked at me intently. "I did it! I passed!"  
She cheered and squeezed me in a hug. She pulled back and beamed at me, "Let me see it!"  
I gladly showed her my official Time And Relative Dimensions In Space piloting licenses. She stared at it in awe.  
"You did it! You are officially the Pilot," she announced with a laugh.  
"And all we have to do now," I paused and smiled, "is pick out our Tardis!"  
We both exchanged an excited glance and ran off at the same time. We dashed down the hallways and passed a few concerned looking adults who probably thought we were happily being chased by a few daleks. This was my first time at the Citadel (the nearest place to Olyesti where you can take the official flyers test) but I'm pretty sure the lifts aren't normally so slow, but my view is a bit biased considering I've been waiting for this moment since I was 8. When the doors finally opened we took off down the hall again until we reached the Tardis storage room. Our parents were already waiting for us and were arranging things with some of the workers. I shared the good news and got some more hugs and congrats. And almost as if in a dream, I wandered about the rows of Tardis' to pick one out.  
If I was going to live in and fly this ship forever, then I had to be sure we chose the right one. It might sound kinda cheesy out loud, but in my head I knew, if I was going to be the pilot then I have to have a connection with my ship. I may even go as far as to say that the ship has to chose me. I still held the Crash Course helmet under my arm (and I was still in the uniform jacket which I think I'm going to keep) as I roamed about the room, closely eying every single Tardis. I walked up and down those rows for I don't even know how long. Finally I just stood still, my eyes closed. A strange feeling washed over me. I opened my eyes and slowly turned around. I found myself looking at a Tardis, same as the others yet still, it was different. I felt drawn to it. I'm not sure how I knew, I just did, this one was ours. The Captain was by my side before I knew it.  
"Well, I like it," she commented.  
"Oh, yeah," I breathed. I unhooked the key hanging by the door and held it in my hand. Hesitantly and super excited, I pushed it into the lock. I heard it click and turned it. The door slid open and light poured out. We exchanged a glance again with a smile. We stepped inside and looked around. Like all new Tardis' this one was nearly empty beside the main control console. It was a blank slate, a clean canvas for us to personalize and design. Cap looked at me and pulled something from her pocket. She unfolded it and smoothed out the creases and crumples.  
She handed me the old sheet of paper. "Here."  
I looked down at it in awe. The sheet was filled with the old scribbles and rough sketches of blueprints that we had designed together as kids. "You kept it!"  
"Why wouldn't I?" she said with a smile. We spent hours on the main computers messing around with themes and several different formats and designs. We made rooms we knew we'd need or want. The Tardis already had a huge wardrobe and a few other rooms. We both designed our own rooms, located above the console room. I played around with the holographic models. I put in a lava lamp-ish wall. I put a bed up against it in the right corner. On the other wall the bed rested against I added a time suspending alarm clock. I decided to embed it into the wall. Next to it I added a single shelf. Testing the systems limits, I made the shelf an intend cut into the wall. It worked which made me smile. I then went to make a light. I made it a set of quite a few small orb like lights and hung in a spiral, getting lower and lower from the ceiling. I knew that I wanted a pet fish, though I hadn't decide which kind, so I came up with a clever little fish bowl. It was an orb that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the spiral. I think I was about done. I knew I could always add things in later. I was already making plans to bring my hover desk on board.  
When we finished designing, we ran back out and closed the doors. We signed a bunch of weird paperwork and forms I didn't pay much attention to while we waited for it to construct itself.  
We wandered the newly made halls for what must have been hours. With the new Time Lock regulations, traveling outside of Gallifrey was complicated. I could fly us home though. I walked in a full circle around the console before flying our Tardis for the first time. I landed us smoothly in the Captain's garage where I had stashed my old crash course ship for practicing.  
"First thing's first," I said. "This thing's gotta go. One last ride."  
I typed in the combination and the airtight doors opened. I slipped inside and strapped myself into the seat. The Captain opened the garage door before getting in the passenger seat and giving me a thumbs up. I didn't bother with the helmet, I had flown these thing a thousand times. I plugged in the key, pushed the left pedal and changed the gear. We zoomed out of the garage, I don't think I'd ever flown this piece of junk so smoothly. The traffic was pretty empty this time of day, I hovered the ship around the city before entering the Airway. It was smooth, peaceful gliding to the south exit. We past through the gate leaving the dome of the city far behind. I exchanged a glance with the Captain and slammed my foot down on the pedal. I took the ship as fast as it could go then slammed on the brakes. We coasted a while and I landed the ship near the shore by one of the many streams of the Lethe Delta. We jumped out with shaky legs and laughed. I ran around to the Captain's side of the ship.  
"I forgot you took out the speed regulation settings when you rebuilt it," she laughed.  
"I know!" I agreed. "You got anything in there you wanna keep?"  
She shook her head, "No. Why?"  
I just smiled, "Race ya to Star Hill!" I took off across the grass and the Captain raced after me. I felt a bit of a strain as we reached the hill but was still ahead of her. I had just reached the top when she tackled me. I fell to the long since over-grown grass and we rolled down the other side of the hill laughing. When I got up I grabbed a silver dandelion and tossed the fluff ball at her face. She laughed and returned the favor. After a few dandelion battles we finally lay on our backs on the hill. This is where we usual snuck out to in the middle of the night to star gaze. The suns were still setting now so the sky was a soft shade or orange.  
The Captain sighed and sat up, "So are we just gonna ditch the ship here?"  
"Heck no," I said as I sat up. We had put some distance between us and the ship, good.  
"What then?" she question. I gave her a mischievous smile.  
I pulled a detonator from my pocket and handed it to her, "Care to do the honors?"  
She laughed, "On three." she set it on the grass and stacked her hand on top of mine. We counted down and activated it. I smiled as the old ship exploded. It felt good.  
It was a longish walk back to the city. We talked and laughed the whole way as we left the mushroom cloud of smoke behind.

**I hope you liked that, enjoy the happy flashbacks while they last. Put any questions or comments in the reviews and we'll answer them. **


	19. Lost in Flight

**Pilot's pov**

I stepped out of the Tardis and lost my footing almost immediately. The floor shook and tilted under my feet cause my stomach to lurch. I caught my balance only to fall forward again. Screams and intense noises filled the air.  
"Hi! I'm the Captain this is the Pilot please state the nature of your current emergency!" the Captain shouted.  
"The plane is crashing, can't you see that!" a nearby man explained.  
"Well why is it doing that?" she asked.  
"I don't know why don't you ask it," he replied sarcastically. "Where did you even come from anyway?"  
"You said you're a pilot!" a woman sheltering her toddler asked. "Can you fly this thing?"  
The Captain's eyes widened, "Oh, no she's not actually that type of pilot, she can't-"  
"Yes I can!" I shouted.  
"What?!" the Captain questioned as I ran down the aisle. I entered the cockpit and grabbed the yoke. I pulled it upward and flipped some switches. The plane steadied and the creeping falling plane noises faded.  
I grabbed the com, "Attention passengers this is your new pilot speaking, please remain calm we will land you in no time."  
The Captain stared at me in disbelief, "You can fly a plane!?"  
"I had a long night," I answered. She still stared at me. "I found some virtual guides, hey I wanted to live up to my name."  
"Anything else you can fly?" she asked.  
"Helicopter, hot air balloon, zeppelin, 46 and a half different types of alien starships and spacecrafts, the Apollo 17 and 18 and. . . the Millennium Falcon, oh and I'm working on the Enterprise," I answered like it was nothing. She continued to stare at me. "Hey, I chose the name for a reason."  
She snapped out of it, "Well, you learn something new everyday."  
"Right, now how 'bout you try to find out what happened to the actual pilot here," I suggested.  
"Right," she agreed and left the cockpit. When she left it got strangely quiet. I felt uncomfortable for some reason. I couldn't see much out the window, it was dark and cloudy, I didn't really have any idea where we were. I almost laughed to myself. This was supposed to be a break. Set the Tardis to random, go explore a bit and search for some kids later. But of course we ended up on a mysterious crashing plane.  
After what seemed like forever, the Captain came through the door, "We found him, and the co-pilot, they're unconscious. I'm working on it."  
"Kay," I replied as she ran back out. I shifted in my seat and stared into the dark clouds. Suddenly and chill ran down my spine and I tried to shake it off. I don't know what the deal was but there was definitely something off about this situation. I got that being watched tingling on the back of your neck sensation. I shook my head, I was probably just imagining things. The radio communication thingy on the dashboard began to whine. I turned it off but it snapped back on. I messed with it a bit, I could barely hear some sort of whisper under the wavering static. I shut it off again shaking my head. Some of the lights began to flicker and my breath fogged up in front of me and I knew there was something wrong.  
"Hey, Cap!" I called out in a shaky voice. There was no response. "Captain!" I turned around and saw the door was locked, though I'm pretty sure she hadn't even closed it. I could feel my heartbeat and my breathing pick up their pace. I tried without much success to slow them. I could usually remain calm in a situation like this. Whilst keeping the plane steady, my hand fumbled getting my screwdriver from my pocket. I sonicked the door with no result. How could it be deadlocked? I couldn't be! I could feel my heart pounding now. What was wrong with me! My breath started to fog up the glass which wasn't exactly a good thing. The fog slowly turned to ice, the frosty patterns creeping their way up the windshield. I stared with wide eyes as a handprint was formed on the thin coat of ice. As if written by an invisible finger, 12 backwards letters appeared next to it. I stared at it in shock and felt my heart race even faster (if possible). CALM DOWN! I was screaming to myself but the message didn't seem to get through. All sound coming through my ears seemed to be muffled and hazy. All I could hear was my pounding heart, getting faster and faster, then it all went black.

_Pilot _

_Pilot!_

_ Pilot! Can you hear me?  
__ Is she going to be alright?__  
Come on say something!  
__Where did they even come from?  
What's wrong with her?__  
Pilot!_  
I could faintly hear the voices swimming around in the darkness. Echoing.  
_ Come on Pilot please!_  
I started to get feel in my fingertips, it rippled through the rest of my body. I knew I was lying on my back, but I couldn't remember where or why. All I could see was darkness. One voice was clearer now, definitely belonged to the Captain. I felt a throbbing pain drumming against my skull like a mirgain on steroids. With great effort, I peeked open my eyes. My vision was filled with a Star Trek style lens flare. I blinked a few times and heard a small groan in my throat. As my eyes adjusted I saw the Captain smiling down at me.  
"You okay?" she asked intently.  
"I think so , what happened?" I clutched my head as I tried to lift myself up.  
"I was gonna ask you," Cap answered as she helped me sit up. The memory flooded back to me. The plane, the frost, the fear, everything.  
"We got the pilot back on his feet, good thing too cause you were out cold," the Captain informed me. "Do you remember anything?"  
I nodded, "There's something wrong here, we need to get everyone off this plane."  
"Might have a problem with that," she answered. I turned and saw the Tardis was gone. _Oh great, yeah, always when it's least convenient,_ I thought to myself.  
"Where's the Tardis?" I could hear the panic in my voice. I just wanted off this plane!  
"I don't know, it just sort of, vanished," the Captain replied. "I tried calling Sarah but there's no signal."  
"Great, oh that's just great," I said getting to my feet. The pain in my head slowly faded away.  
"Why? What is, what happened?" she pressed.  
"I'm not sure, some radio static came on, the lights started flickering, my breath fogged up and the door locked," I explain. "It looked like it was right out of a Supernatural episode, honestly. Then, I uh, my heartbeat and breathing got real fast, like I couldn't control it. I kinda had a panic attack."  
"What else?" she urged.  
"The window frosted over," I continued. "There was this, okay this sounds crazy but there was a hand print, and some writing, it was backwards it said, um, 'Deep War Petra' backwards."  
Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated, "What does that mean?"  
"I have no idea, wish I did though," I answered. "There's something wrong here and there's no way for us to get off."  
"I'm not liking the sound of that," the Captain stated. I nodded my agreement. "Let's figure out what we're up against."  
"How?" I questioned.  
"Process of elimination," she replied. "It's not Daleks, or Cybermen, or Silurians, or Racnoss, or Sycorax, or Vashta Nerada, or Shifters, or a lot things actually, this isn't really helping, any other ideas?"  
"We could call Sam and Dean?" I said weakly, I had no idea what to do, so I resorted to joking. "Actually this situation seems oddly similar to the fourth episode way back in season one in which case we'd need salt, iron, holy water, devils traps and a demon exorcism chanty thing." She just looked at me, really really confused. "But this doesn't really seem like a demon at all, it's just the plane thing. Oh that episode was actually really funny cause Dean is afraid of flying so he was-"  
"Okay, that's great, I'd love to hear about it sometime, but it's not helping right now," she cut me off. When you get me talking I don't tend to stop for a while, she should know that by now, she's the one who tagged me as a flibbertigibbet.  
"So where are we anyway?" I asked.  
"You're not gonna like it," she responded with a sigh, "August 18, 2011, we're somewhere over the Atlantic."  
"Great, so landing's not an option and if we crash we drown," I concluded. "Things can't get much worse."  
"Hey, don't jinx it, knock on wood!" the Captain scolded.  
"We're on a plane! Where am I supposed to find wood?" I pointed out, she shrugged. I dug around in one of my pockets and found a pencil. I shrugged and knocked on it twice. She looked satisfied. She pulled a notepad out of her own pocket and grabbed the pencil from my hand.  
"Okay, so, what do we know?" she said.  
"Well, it flickered the lights, turned on the radio thing, locked the door, and dropped the temperature a bit," she scrawled it all across the paper as I talked. "It fogged up the glass and wrote 'deep war petra' on it. And it made the Tardis disappear and made me black out."  
"And it gave you a panic attack, apparently," she added. I nodded. "Which is weird, I mean I've seen you stare down the barrel of an army of Dalek guns and still act all suave, I've never known you to scare easy, ever."  
"Yeah, it's kinda like it was forced on me," I realized, "making me freak out."  
She handed me the notepad, "You drawing any lines?"  
I shook my head, "None of this makes any sense. Unless. . ." My voice trailed off. I pulled out my sonic, switched the setting and scanned the area.  
"What is it?" the Captain questioned.  
"No e.m.f." I reported.  
"What?" she asked with a confused look.  
"Electromagnetic frequencies," I explained.  
She rolled her eyes, "You do know Supernatural is a fictional show, right?"  
"Yeah, so are our lives," I smiled and stood up. "Did you talk to the pilot?"  
"Tried, he won't say anything, said I wouldn't believe him and that he had work to do," she answered. "I'm guessing it's the same thing though."  
"But why just the pilots?" I questioned. "I mean, it's only happening in the cockpit, no where else on the entire plane."  
"I really don't know," she answered. "One thing I know for sure, we need to get the Tardis back and find out what this means," she pointed to the word from the window.  
I took the notepad and headed over to the cockpit, "I'm gonna go talk to the pilot, well the other one."  
"Kay, I'll ask around," she called back.  
I walked in (making sure to leave the door wide open) and propped up against the side wall, "Hey."  
"Please returned to your seat," the pilot said flatly staring straight ahead with a tight grip on the helm.  
"Hey, I'm the one who flew the plane for you, you know, when you blacked out," I stated.  
"Well we appreciate your help, but I already told your friend, I'm not telling you anything," I could tell he was trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
"Hey, I blacked out too, alright. I saw it," I answered.  
He didn't even look at me, "Saw what."  
"Henry, if she saw it too," the co-pilot started. Henry gave him a stern look and he stopped.  
"The door locked, the lights flickered and the glass frosted over," I repeated.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Henry lied.  
"Yeah we do," the co-pilot said softly.  
"Luke stop it," Henry hissed.  
I moved over to the opposite wall and faced this Luke guy. He looked young-ish. He was definitely going to be easier to work with.  
"Luke, talk to me, I know you saw it too," I said softly.  
He nodded, "Just like you said. We were, freaking out honestly."  
I nodded, "And did you see the writing."  
He nodded, "A few handprints."  
I narrowed my eyes, "Really, I only saw one. And the words backwards it said 'deep war petra'?"  
"No, it said, um, it said 'H pulse,'" he answered. I wrote it down.  
"Do you know if there's any history with this plane, anything like this ever happen before, any accidents?" I asked.  
"I know the last pilot went a bit crazy and almost crashed," he answered. "It was around this time of year last year. Do you think, it was the same thing?"  
"Could be," I said writing down what he said. "Who was the last pilot?" He gave me a name and I etched it into the page. "Anything else?"  
"I don't think so," he turned to the pilot, "Henry?"  
He gave us a quick glance and gave in, "Some of the parts of this plane are from the wreckage of the Delta two-four. It was a plane that crash over this same route a few years ago. That's all I know, now are we done here?"  
"Yeah, yeah thanks," I answered and dashed out of the cockpit. I found the Captain, "What'd you get?"  
"Not much, you?" she answered.  
"Quit a bit, the last pilot, Dever Jones, he apparently went crazy and almost crashed around this same time of year, and parts of this plane come from a plane that crash in this same area." I answered.  
"Wow," she expressed.  
"Yeah, we need to call Sarah," I suggested.  
"I've been trying, I'll try the sonic again," she took out her screwdriver and phone and walked off. I tried summoning the Tardis with my key. Nothing happened. I tried a few more times still with no luck. I flipped through the pages we had so far. None of this made any sense. I looked at the words we'd seen on the window. Deep war petra and h pulse. What could any of the mean? _Maybe it's an anagram_, I thought to myself. I'd always been scrambling up letters in words since I'd seen the Red Wall cartoons when I was a kid. Or maybe that was just my fake memories. I mixed the letters around in my mind. It didn't help much so I wrote them down on the next page.  
H pulse: up, sul, hul, sel, us, hus, pus, sus, lus, plus, hush, lush, lesh, uplesh, shulp, selp, shelp, help, helps, help us  
My eyes widened and I circled it. I moved on to the next one.  
Deep war petra: trade, dare, warp, warped, terra, peer, appear, appeared, reappeared, paw, paper, paper trade, read, red, reader, wed, weed, Peter, water, deep water, reap, reaper, art, tar, tea, eat, ate, are, dart, part, depart, wear, were, we, tree, tap, tapped, tape, taped, trap, trapped  
I stopped. Trapped. I scanned through the list of words. We are Trapped. That's it. I circled it and my eyes widened. Help us we are trapped. That gave me a chill.  
"I got it! I got it!" the Captain ran over and handed me her phone.  
"Hey, Sarah! Are you okay?" I asked. I handed the notepad to the Captain and she looked at it with wide eyes.  
"Yeah, we're all fine, kinda freaking out though, I have no idea where we are!" Sarah's voice replied through the phone. "I think one of the kids messed with the controls."  
"Okay, yeah, well we're on a plane, there's something going on here," I told her.  
"Well can you do your summoning thingy, like now!" she requested.  
"I already tried. Listen I need you to look something up for me, kay?" I said.  
"Yeah, just a sec," she paused, probably getting to a computer, "okay what?"  
I picked up a napkin and glanced at the logo, "Look up a Dever Jones from North Eagle Airlines."  
"Okay," she paused, "says he went insane and almost crashed his plane August 18th 2010 while flying over the Atlantic ocean."  
"Okay, now look up a 'Delta two-four' same airline," I requested. I heard the keyboard clicking.  
"Okay, Delta two-four North Eagle Airlines, it crashed over the Atlantic same date except in 2008, that's weird. No bodies were ever found. It's got a list of the missing. Anything else?" she stated.  
"No that would do it, thanks," I said and gave the Captain a look.  
"Hold on," Sarah said, then quieter I heard, "No! Hey! Spiderman! Put her down now! Stop it!" I almost laughed, "Sorry I gotta go, please hurry!"  
"Yup," I answer, Sarah had already hung up. I handed the phone back to the Captain, "Did you get all that?"  
"Yup," she answered. "What do you think?"  
"Well I'm coming up with something, actually it's all starting to make sense, oh! I've got it!" I exclaimed.  
"What?" she questioned excitedly.  
"Oh my gosh!" I ran over to the cockpit again, "Henry! Hey which parts of the, . ." my voice trailed off. The windshield was beginning to thaw, Henry and Luke were unconscious. "Oh crap."  
"Again!" the Captain shouted as she ran in.  
"Can you wake them up?" I called back. I pushed Henry aside and grabbed hold of the yoke pulling the plane up again.  
"I don't know, it will take awhile," she answered. "Alright, the suspense is killing me here! What is it?"  
"Okay so this plane, the Delta two-four, it crashed I'm guess on this same exact route, no one was ever found so what if they're not dead," I explained, "what if they're trapped in a different dimension layer."  
"Oh my gosh," she breathed. I could tell it was dawning on her.  
"So these airline people use some of the old parts on this plane, let's say the windshield," I continued. "And the people trapped in this other dimension can communicate through that."  
"But only when the connection is strongest, that's why it happens on the same route on the same day and I'm guessing the same time," the Captain added in.  
"Yup, and since they're sending messages across dimensions it gets a little scrambled up along the way, hence the anagrams," I finished. "And I guess the energy it takes to do that makes anyone in the cockpit black out."  
"Wow, so what do we do?" she asked.  
"That is an excellent question," I answered.  
"What if we, I don't know, we could break the glass, could they come through?" she suggested.  
"I don't know, I think it's worth a shot but were going to need to get everyone off this plane," I said.  
"We need the Tardis," she concluded.  
"Yup, I've already tried summoning it. I've got a crazy idea, call Sarah again," I requested. She nodded and dialed the number. She handed it to me, "Thanks, hey, try to explain what's going on to the passengers."  
"Oh that will work well," she said sarcastically and walked out. Henry came to and took my place.  
"Hey," Sarah said, "What do you want now?"  
"Hey, um, okay Sarah, big favor," I said uneasily.  
She sighed, "What?"  
"I need you to fly the Tardis," I stated. I got nothing but silence on the other end, "Sarah?"  
"WHAT!" she shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear and winced.  
"Calm down, it's important!" I hissed.  
"Can't one of the time kids do it?" she basically pleaded.  
"No they can't, I've asked them," I answered.  
"Well I certainly can't!" she said firmly. "Cap said you trained for years!"  
"Yeah, well you're my first student, kay?" I insisted. "If you don't do this a lot of people are going to die and you will be trapped in the middle of no where with a bunch of time kids forever!"  
She was quiet, "Alright fine, what do I do?"  
I gave her a set of instructions and I could tell Henry was staring at me, "Don't pull the silver one, the one with blue lights on it, all the way."  
"Okay, um there's a thing and it's doing, a thing," she reported.  
I closed my eyes and sighed to myself, "Is it a spinning green light?"  
"Yeah, is it supposed to do that?" she questioned.  
"Yes don't touch it, now you're standing with the door behind you right?" I asked.  
There was a pause, "Yes."  
"Okay go two steps to your," I held my hands out in L shapes to check "right, do you see a little panel with four little square, things?"  
"No, wait, yes," she answered.  
"Okay push the first one up to the fifth level," I instructed. There was a pause and I heard her scream. I held the phone away from my ear. Henry turned to stare at me. I smiled and put the phone back to my ear.  
"Was that supposed to happen? I don't think it likes me!" Sarah said out of breath.  
"No you're doing great, almost there, okay now to your left there should be a some pedals under the console, yeah?" I continued.  
"Yup," she answered.  
"Okay, push down on the middle one for ten seconds that should steady you out," I informed.  
There was another pause, "Okay, now what."  
"Okay to your left there's this, uh, lever, it looks like," I paused as I tried to come up with a description. "Like the lever that activates the Ground Bridge in Transformers Prime."  
"What?"  
"I know you've been watching the show with Spiderman, don't deny it!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
I rolled my eyes, "Whatever just lift it up, rotate it 90 degrees and push it down."  
I gave the last few instructions and waited, "Wait, I think I hear you." I turned off the phone and ran out. Oh that engine sound was the best thing I ever heard! "Hey baby, you miss me?" I whispered as she appeared in the middle of the aisle. Sarah stumbled out looking a little dazed. I ran up and gave her a hug, "That was awesome!"  
"I am so not doing that again," she breathed.  
"Did, did Sarah just fly the Tardis?" the Captain asked. We both nodded. "Wow."  
"I know!" I laughed. "Alright everybody get in!"  
Sarah helped the Captain convince everyone to get on board. Luke was easy but Henry took a lot of reasoning with. He finally gave in mumbling about how he was going to retire and so on. I took over the controls. The Captain entered the cockpit. She was hooked up to a harness and handed me another. I slipped into it and tightened the straps.  
"I can do this on my own," I offered.  
"Not a chance," she replied with a daring smile. "I found this by the way, we'll need it," she held up a hammer. I nodded.  
I steered the plane up as high as I could get it. It was only a few more minutes before the glass fogged up.  
"Whoa," the Captain breathed.  
"I know," I reached up and wrote 'break the glass' on the frost. I could feel my heart start racing again. Now that I knew what was happening it was easier to calm myself. What looked like a ghost layer of glass cracked and shattered. The frost disappeared.  
"That's our cue," I stated. the Captain nodded.  
"Geronimo," she breathed and tossed the hammer at the windshield. It smashed through and the glass shards flew out. I felt the air suck out like a high power vacuum. I felt the pressure on me. The harness tight around my chest. The air mask things fell from the ceiling and I grabbed mine. I pressed it to my face and sucked in the air. I glanced to make the Captain had done the same. I saw a hand surface through the broken window. I grabbed it and pulled someone it. It was a young man, maybe 20. He clung to my arm. I led him back and basically shoved him into the Tardis. I could feel the plane begin to drop and more people filed through. I basically fell back to the cockpit and pulled the helm upward hopefully gaining us more time before we would crash. We got the last of the survivors into the Tardis and were pulled up by the harnesses. I slammed the door shut and collapsed on the ground.  
"So not doing that again," I said through heavy breaths. The Captain nodded. I unclipped my harness and ran over to the console. I looked around at the crowd of passengers in the main room. _This is going to take a while_, I thought to myself with a small groan.


	20. A Night in the Tardis

**Okay the last story kinda leads into this one so I thought I'd give it to you now. Enjoy. It's one of my personal favorites. Pilot's pov, it's kinda short. Happy cute fluff stuff and then it gets pretty sad so be prepared.**

I looked back at Judie as I softly closed the door. It had only taken a few verses of Hey Jude to get her sound asleep this time. Which was nice considering I'd just spent hours dropping people off at random airports or cities and explaining everything or attempting to wipe their memories. I made my way down the aquarium walled hallway. I looked at the miscellaneous fish and sea creatures floating by. A bright colored Gallifreyan fish darted pass to my right and made me smile.  
"Pilot," a small voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Spiderman. He was in pajamas still, thank goodness, his light brown hair was a mess. He looked up at me with tired yet concerned eyes.  
"Hey," I said softly and I crouched down to eye level. "What's up, Spidey?"  
His eyes shifted a bit, "There's a monster under our beds."  
"Are you sure?" I asked intently, already devising a plan to cope with the little kids' fears. He nodded. "Okay, show me, I'll take care of it." I took his hand and we walked into the younger kids' dorm room. The projected star systems on the ceiling swirled and twinkled as I ducked under the several hammocks that had been strung between the rows of bunk beds.  
"Did you get her?" someone spoke up.  
"I think there's one under my bed too!"  
"It's okay, it's okay, just shhh," I said. I crouched down on the floor and peeked under every bed individually. I could hear each child sigh with relief once I'd checked theirs. I stopped at the last bed and lifted my head up slowly.  
"I found it," I whispered. A few whimpers sounded around the room. "It's okay." I dug around in my pocket for a while, glad I had kept my jacket on over my pajamas. The thing about having pockets that are bigger on the inside is that it takes forever to find things. I pulled out my Nerf gun and cocked it. I crouched down and shot five styrofoam bullets under the bed.  
I stood up and smiled, "I got it!"  
The kids cheered and I collected the bullets.  
"Pilot, can you double check my bed!"  
"Mine too!"  
So I shot a bullet under every bed just to make sure. I left my gun in the middle of the room so they could use it if needed. Anything to make them feel insured.  
"Right now go to sleep guys," I whispered and closed the door behind me. I smiled to myself as I walked back down the hallway. I entered the main control room._ Judie, check_. _Lil kids, check,_ I thought to myself, time to put my baby to bed. I Did the last few checks, my usual once over. Made sure the door was locked, checked the Tardis gage and set her to a soft drift. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft hum and pulse of the engines. I ran my hand over the glass column in the middle of the console that encased the engine turbines.  
"Night, baby," I whispered. I stepped onto the landing that ran along the circular walls. I ran my hand over the Christmas lights the Captain and I had wrapped around the railing on one of our first days with the Tardis. I soniced a few bulbs that had burnt out. Finally, I climbed the stairs and drifted into my room.  
I fell onto my bed, bouncing slightly. I lifted my head and checked the my alarm clock which was embedded into the wall by my bed. 10:30 Tardis time. I switched off the lights that hung from the ceiling and and my room was illuminated solely by the lava wall. I switched the setting to multichrome. Shadows and lights danced along the walls as the lava wall phased between several different colors. I peeled off my jacket and hung it next to my art bag I'd kept from my Earth life. Time to sleep, Pilot, I told myself. Not that it helped. Nights are longer in the Tardis even without suspending time in the morning. I like it that way, gives you time to fall asleep, or do other things.  
I opened the army green messenger bag that held all my old art supplies. I dumped the contents out onto the floor. I grabbed my MP3 from the shelf by my bed and slid the head phones over my ears. I turned on a Sky Sailing playlist. I sat crosslegged and sorted through the miscellaneous stuff scattered across the carpet. I dumped out my pencil box and soniced it. Bigger on the inside now, always helpful. I stuffed all the random pencils, pastels, copic markers, pencil sharpeners, erasers, chalks, paints, brushes, and pens into it and slid the box into one of the pockets. I flipped through the sketchbooks before neatly putting them in the larger pocket. I opened a folder and sorted out drawings and blank paper. Looking back at my old drawings was kinda funny. I found an extra airbrush and Gallifreyan laser stylist and added it to the collection. I hung the bag up on its hook and looked back at the clock. I sighed, that had only taken about ten minutes.  
I stretched my legs and looked up at my blue and black betta fish, Predaking. Way back when I had designed my room I'd thought I was so clever for coming up with the fish bowl. It was an orb that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the spiraling lights. Predaking was darting around the bowl like he usually does. My playlist was beginning to loop so I switched it to my Hans Zimmer and John Powell soundtracks. I sighed and plopped down on the swing in the corner. I twisted around in it a bit and I got a good view of Sophie's drawing. I felt that pang of homesickness creeping up again. I stood up and pulled on the corner of the hover desk. It glided across the room with me like pulling a thin sheet of plywood on water. I sat back in the swing and turned on the holographic imaging computer. I typed in my password and tapped the icon for the file opener. I scrolled through the list of documents for a while before I selected the photo icon. I searched through the pictures until I found one of my Earth family. As it printed out of the side of the desk I found one of me and my 8th grade friends. I smiled. The Captain was there, she'd been right there with me for years and we never knew. I printed it up too and hung the photos on the wall next to Sophie's drawing. _Note to self, take some pictures with the kids,_ I told myself.  
I turned off my MP3 and wrapped the head phone's cord around it. I lightly pushed my desk and it coasted to middle of the room. I dimmed the lava wall and laid on my back. I closed my eyes and honestly tried to fall asleep. I gave up after half an hour and left the room. I wandered about the halls for a bit and ended up in the kitchen. I made a cup of hot chocolate and dumped some whipped cream over it. I took it with me, taking sips as I walked around the tree house gardens in the artificial moonlight. Next I entered the gallery. I wandered aimlessly as I veiwed the copies of sculptures and paintings from all time eras and planets. Some of it was might be the originals. The Gallifreyan art was still as stunning as it had been last time I'd come here. The 3D feature sometime messed with my head as I walked passed but it was intriguing none the less.  
I found a painting of Olyesti, our old home. I stared at it for I don't even know how long. I wondered how much of it still stood, if it was even there anymore. I wondered everything sometimes. If my parents were still alive, or some of my friends that had gone to fight in the war. Would I ever see them again? I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head and focused on the painting itself. The setting suns shined behind the city in a beautiful way making the windows gleam a golden color. The sun set smeared the sky with several shades of orange with a bit of pale pink and gold mixed in. The edges of the sky were beginning to turn dark blue and many of the familiar constellations were just starting to shine. The Lethe river cut through the long fields of deep red grass. It brought back memories of watching the singing fish jump out of the current with bare feet dipped in the cool water. I remember chasing rovies through the tall grass to the beach until the suns hung low in the sky. In the painting I could just barely see the snow capped tips of the majestic mountains peeking over the horizon, just like the view from my window. And of course the thick forest of Ulanda trees that blanketed the west and ran up the mountain range. The silver leaves were lit up from the setting suns and seemed to be on fire. It made me think of those long afternoons when the Captain and I would climb those trees for hours, playing hide and seek or tag amongst the branches as the Trunkike birds sang and fluttered around us. I closed my eyes and felt the tear roll down my cheek. How much of that is still there?  
I took the liberty of removing the painting from the wall. I took it back with me to my room and hung it next to the other pictures. The 3D effect made it look like a window. It was my window to the past. My peek into my home and my old life. I switched off the lights and burrowed into my blankets. I could still hear songbirds and laughter as I drifted off to sleep. I dreamt of the beach to the east of Olyesti. The family trips. Walking alone, barefoot across the sand as the tide came in. Meeting the Captain out on the rocks a little ways from the shore after school. Even piloting the crash course ships over the waves when I was first learning and practicing for my tests.  
I opened my eyes as I heard soft knock on the door. I got up, stumbled across the room, crouched down and opened the trapdoor. It was Angel.  
"Hey, Angel, what's up?" I asked as I glanced back at the clock. It was almost one.  
"Pilot, I can't sleep," she told me in a small voice.  
I smiled, "You wanna come sleep with me?" she nodded and I lifted her up through the doorway. I set the orb light to star system mode and dimmed it. I climbed into bed and Angel snuggled up next to me. I closed my eyes and listened to her soft rhythmic breathing. I'm not sure when, but I finally gave in to sleep.

**There you go. Sorry if I made you cry. There's more of that coming.**


	21. Our Future's Fight

**And we're back! This week's chapter is the Captain's point of view. **

I step out into the cold and pull on my jacket for warmth.  
"Why did it have to be during the winter?" I ask the Pilot.  
"I don't know Captain, ask the fortune cookie," she responds. I breath slowly to watch to see if I could see my breath. We walked down the brick street to find the person who sent the message.  
"Excuse me," I walk up to a lady hurrying down the empty street.  
"What are you doing outside!" She whispers while pulling me into a building, she clearly didn't notice the Pilot. "It's not safe out there." She checks to see if I'm hurt before pushing me down to the floor.  
"Miss?" I question. She shushes me and I could hear noise outside. I struggle, trying to get up to see what's going on but she has a stronger grip than I was hoping for. I see a small hole in the wood walls and I peek through. I could see the Pilot's shoes. She's being ushered by a pair of military style boots over to a truck. She fights them, trying to get away but another pair of shoes join in the mix. Pretty soon I see her stumble, passed out, and one of the boots picks her up and the truck drives off. The lady finally lets go and I jump up and rush outside.  
"Was that your friend?" She asks me. I glare at her and follow the tracks. The Tardis is gone so there's one more thing to find. I have a feeling though that it's probably in the same place as the Pilot. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I spin around.  
"Get off of me!" I tell her coldly.  
"I just saved your life, I think you could at least be a bit nicer," she argues. I roll my eyes and keep walking. I'll admit that I'm not being very kind but seeing the circumstances, I think it's a bit understandable.  
"What's your name?" She asks while running to catch up. I don't answer her. "Fine, be that way. But I'm not leaving." I look back at her in a 'are you kidding me' sort of way and she responds with a cheeky smile.  
"So who was she anyways?" She pesters. When I don't answer, she asks again. I kept not answering her even though she kept asking.  
"A sister?" She guesses. "A friend? Come on at least give me a hint!" I glare at her again but she keeps talking. "Your face is going to stick that way." I roll my eyes.  
"Do you ever shut up?" I mutter.  
"And she can speak!" She shouts in mock joy. "Now, who was the girl who got herself captured?"  
"None of your business," I shoot back at her.  
"Now come on," she says. "I'll keep asking until you finally tell me and clearly you don't want to talk about but if you won't talk about that then I'll just ask other sensitive questions Captain," she explains. I hesitate and look back at her.  
"I never told you my name," I say.  
"Umm yeah, about that," her eyes went wide and I followed her gaze. A military like truck was plowing down the street towards us. I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me behind a nearby bush. The door slammed and I tried to stand perfectly still. I could hear men talking with a mixture of fewer females. I jumped and buried my head in her shoulder when one stepped near by. She softly patted my shoulder and I try to listen into their conversation.  
"The scans say that there's more people out here, three heartbeats!" A man exclaims excitedly. Some cruel laughter echoes.  
"John, the scans never work, last time it said that there were five people in the street and we only found one girl," another man argues with John.  
"But," John begins.  
"No, just face it John, you're a failure," he laughs. It takes all my willpower not to jump out and hit the other man but knowing my luck I'd probably end up hitting John instead. The doors to the truck close and I heard the sound of the engine get farther away. I waited twenty seconds before hesitantly looking out of the bushes. I look down at the now fresh tracks before realizing something.  
"Okay, let's do this again. How do you know my name?" I face the lady again.  
"I heard stories, it made sense," she shrugs.  
"No, I'm going to need a better explanation," I say.  
"What?" She fakes surprise. "You mean like the explanation I got?"  
"That's different," I counter.  
"So who was the girl who was stolen?" She asks.  
"The Pilot," I say. "How do you know my name?"  
"I heard you guys talking earlier," she responds with a smile. "So who exactly is the Pilot though?"  
"Nope," I answer.  
"What do you mean 'no'," she asks. I keep on walking like nothing happened. "What do you mean?" She says louder. Once again she runs forward and grabs my shoulder.  
"Again, off," I quicken my pace.  
"You're crazy," she concludes. "You aren't going to be able to get your friend back, she's gone. You need to get over it." I spin around and look her in the eye which isn't very hard because apparently she was following very close behind me.  
"I'm getting her back, I'm not just going to live on this stupid planet while they hold the Pilot hostage," I could feel my anger falling and I quickly pull it back up. No use in showing a complete stranger that I'm scared.  
"They aren't holding her hostage, gosh you use such old terms," she mutters. That confused me.  
"What year is it?" I look around and finally notice all the weird stuff.  
"You answer one of my questions first," she gives me a smile. I groan.  
"Which one," I sigh.  
"Who are you?" She asks.  
"The Captain," I answer.  
"No, I know you're name. I asked who you are, not what you're called," she argues.  
"I'm an alien," I explain. "Now the year?"  
"December 9th, 3019," she tells me. I look around and then start walking again. "Why are you so angry at me? I saved your life!" I stop and turn back to look at her again.  
"My friend got stolen, I have a Tardis full of children and two babies that just got stolen too, and I couldn't even stop either from happening," I heard my voice crack but I keep going. "Any more questions?" I mutter sarcastically.  
"How is that my fault?" She asks. I keep walking, silent. "I'm Anne."  
"Yep," I look down to see the tracks stopped in the middle of the street from the newly fallen snow. Anne walked over so she was standing beside me.  
"It's getting late," she started. "I know you won't agree with me but I think we should sleep for a while. You can't run around with no energy." I stand still, staring at the lost tracks in the snow.  
"Okay," I sigh. She smiles at the response and leads me to a building. She stops at the door and knocks out a rhythm. The rhythm is echoed and the door swings open. I stand at the entrance, gaping at the sight. Hundreds of humans, all ages, are in this huge abandoned house and yet they manage to not be seen by the outside world.  
"Welcome to the Refuge!" She whispers. "And sorry but you have to be checked in." I look at her to see if she's serious. She leads me down to a small table where a person is sitting.  
"You're new," he states. "Name?"  
"The Captain," I tell him.  
"Title will come later, I just want your name."  
"That is my name," I argue.  
"Okay, fine. Age?" He asks.  
"17?" I think I'm 17 at least. Time travel kinda messed up birthdays.  
"Any living family members?" He asks much to my dismay. My smile falls and Anne stiffens next to me. "They're jerks aren't they? Almost all the adults here are without children because of them, you aren't alone."  
"Who are 'they' exactly," I sit in the seat next to him.  
"We don't know, we've all ran away. Well except for a few," he shrugs.  
"Any possibility you could point me in their direction?" I question. He thinks for a second before sighing and calling over a small girl.  
"Bring her to room 4," he whispers. The girl nods and we walk down in an incredibly awkward silence. She nods and opens a wooden door. I peer in slowly to make sure this isn't a trap and five excited children all stare back at me.  
"Hello," I sit down in the tiny circle they've created. "Uh... I'm the Captain?" I say once I realize that they aren't speaking. The children all watch me for a second and then go back to drinking their soup. I take this time to see if any of them have any fob watches on. Sadly they seem to be just humans and I lean against the wall. I sit there for probably around nine minutes before standing up. I twist the door knob which doesn't budge. I groan and lean on the wall beside it. As soon as I close my eyes, I drift into a dreamless sleep that is quickly interrupted.  
"Captain?" I felt someone poke my shoulder which of course made me jump away.  
"What? Mm tired," I slurred drowsily. I lower my head back down.  
"Wake up lazy," they nudge me with their boot.  
"Go away Pilot I'm tired!" I roll over to block my head.  
"Someone seems to have forgotten," she tisks. My eyes fly open when I realize that I'm not only on a floor, but that the voice certainly was not the Pilot's. I later on the ground thinking when all of a sudden I remembered everything. I groaned and shakily stand up.  
"Ready to go?" She looks at me expectantly. I nod slowly. Something's wrong. I put my hands in my pockets to find them perfectly empty, screwdriver and all.  
"Who took it?" I turn around to face the group of children who I've been sleeping in the same room as all night. Anne laughs a little.  
"They came in and emptied your pockets in case you had any weapons," she explained. "You have a lot of strange things." I walk through the door, feeling a lot less claustrophobic. I can handle rooms and closets but as soon as I was put in a locked room that was full of random kids who refuse to speak. She leads me down the snaking hallways, showing some people my psychic paper. They would nod and let us in the rooms. She opens the door to what seems to be a weapons' storage room. She grabs a gun and hands me one.  
"I'm not to sure it's a good idea for me to have a weapon," I suggest.  
"If we're going into their base camp, you're going to need one," she holds out the gun to me again.  
"No, seriously. I have no clue how to shoot one and I have very distinct memories of having a horrible aim," I remember. She shrugs and puts the gun in her other hand.  
"Suit yourself," she mutters. "Pick something else though because there's no way you're going in unarmed." I look at the long shelves full of explosives and other various weapons. I finally pick up a small twig like stick in the corner. It's no longer than my forearm and I seriously doubt it was supposed to be in here in the first place.  
"That's not going to do anything!" She laughs at the twig. I look at it and shrug.  
"Good," I smile. We leave the Refuge, after getting back my screwdriver and other random stuff that were in my pockets. She follows me out the door into the freezing morning air.  
"So where are we going?" She asks.  
"No where," I answer while standing perfectly still in the middle of the street. The truck begins to roll down the icy bricks towards me.  
"Captain! We should really hide!" She begs, pulling on my arm to the nearest bush. "Please."  
"Anne, I have a plan. If you don't want to come with me it'll be alright," I tell her as the truck creeps closer. I could feel my heart rate speed up.  
"I'll stay," she mutters while stepping to stand beside me. I nod, thankful for the support. "You're insane!" She yells over the roar of the engines. Two men saunter out of the truck and walk towards me with bags in hand. They look surprised when I don't put up a fight but they continue to bag my head. I'm shoved haphazardly into the back.  
"Anne," I whisper while they tie my hands together. My throat feels right when I don't hear a response.  
"I'm still here Captain," she mutters back after a few seconds. "I'm here." I breath a sigh of relief and reach for the small stick hidden in my jacket sleeve to make sure it's still there. They drive us around for a few minutes, in circles to confuse us probably. The doors click open and the bag is ripped off my head much to my relief. They push me out into the snow and I slip on the ice. When I'm led inside the warehouse like building, I see the beginnings of a fight brewing. The Pilot is literally in the front line, throwing grenades that she got from who knows where. I feel a cold metal rub up against my wrists and I jump away in surprise.  
"Relax," a voice whispers to me. I look behind me to see a girl standing there with a knife raised high in the air. My eyes widen, thinking that she's going to strike me, but instead she cuts down and frees my hands.  
"Thanks," I muttered while pulling the twig out of my coat sleeve. I looked to the battle and then sighed as I ran over to join in. I mostly fought from behind. It didn't matter though because I was noticed and people turned around to fight me head on. I would usually just duck and try to hit them. I didn't have very good aim though so the majority of people I hit would just keep attacking. After several minutes, finally the leader stepped out.  
"People!" he shouted. "People honestly." His voice was smooth and cunning. His eyes seem to constantly hold a dangerous sparkle like at any moment he was going to lean forward and kill you.  
"Who might you be?" the Pilot stepped forward to address him.  
"The question is, who are you? And how come two of you both have two hearts?" his question startles me and I try to hide behind the person standing next to me. "What are you?" he strides over to the Pilot and towers in front of her.  
"Don't you wish you knew?" she responds sarcastically. Their leader scowls at her. He scans the crowd slowly and his eyes settle on me.  
"Maybe you'll tell me," he says while looking straight at me. The Pilot gave him a confused look before following his gaze. I give her a small wave while she gives me a look like she's mentally facepalming. "Come here, no use in hiding anymore." I look around carefully to see if anyone else is stepping forward. When everyone stands perfectly still, I step forward slowly. He waves his hand in the 'come' motion. I stuff my hands in my pocket and walk to stand beside the Pilot.  
"You're late," she whispers to me.  
"Well sorry," I say sarcastically. "Didn't know I had to be here by a certain time." She laughs a little.  
"So you guys do know each other," The leader concludes. "Will you tell me what you are?" he points at me.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Why what?" he questions.  
"Why do you want to know? How is this more important than killing us?" I push the twig back into my coat pocket.  
"Curiosity," he elaborates.  
"'Curiosity killed the cat,'" the Pilot recites.  
"'Satisfaction brought it back,'" I finish while looking pointedly at the fight going on around us.  
"And wouldn't you two just love that?" he mutters sarcastically. "If I stopped the war."  
"Yep," I smile at him. "That would be great, thanks." I finish sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and pulls out a twig from his pocket, my twig. I reach into my pocket to find nothing. The Pilot nudges my side and I look over to see her holding his gun.  
"I don't think the Doctor would've approved. What do you think Cap?" she looks at me and I smile.  
"No he wouldn't have," I agree. She smiles and puts the gun in her coat pocket. I walk forward and pull the rope out from my pocket. I tie his hands to the pole coming from the floor. He struggles but as soon as the Pilot joins me, he's no match for us. The fighting around us is still waging around us. I share a look with the Pilot. She pulls out the gun and shoots at the ceiling. Everyone stops instantly and stares at us.  
"Everyone's going to stop fighting! One person from each side is going to come up here and tell us what this is all about. Okay?" The Pilot commands the crowd. When no one moves, the Pilot fires another shot at the ceiling. The crowd scurries off and a girl and a boy both walk over to us shyly.  
"Hi," the girl speaks in a soft voice like she's afraid. The boy nods his head in acknowledgment of us. I smile at the pair.  
"So who's on what side?" I ask them curiously.  
"Control," the girl gives a small wave of her hand.  
"The resistance," the boy says.  
"What are you resisting from?" I question. "The kidnappings?"  
"What?" He says incredulously. "No! We're the ones kidnapping," he explains much to my surprise.  
"That's new," the Pilot mutters.  
"Definitely," I agree. "Why?" I look over to him and he eyes the gun in the Pilot's hand a bit wearily. I look at her and she seemed to have caught the look. She sets the gun back in her pocket.  
"Well they wouldn't agree with a thing we were trying to accomplish," he responds cryptically with a blush creeping up his face.  
"What thing?" The Pilot asks.  
"It's not important," he dismisses.  
"Actually it kinda is if it's caused all this," I pointed out.  
"I'd rather not," he gives a coy smile.  
"No, I think you should tell them," the girl looks smug.  
"Time Travel, alright! We want to accomplish time travel and these people keep calling our theories ridiculous," he replies clearly annoyed. I stood there trying my hardest to hold in my laughter but I finally broke when I noticed the familiar glint of metal on the girl's neck.  
"Nice watch," I laugh. The girl put a protective hand around it as though I was going to steal it. "Have you ever opened it before?" She shakes her head.  
"Would you mind?" The Pilot asks her. The girl reaches down slowly and opens the watch. The golden memories fly out and drown her face. When the steady stream finally stops, she looks around the room in surprise.  
"Where am I? Oh my gosh, the war! What happened? Who are you? Why am I here, I was on a Tardis a few minutes ago?" She shoots out questions at us so quickly that we can't even get a single word in for a moment.  
"Shush," I stop her. She stops talking and stares at me in surprise.  
"What's your name?" The Pilot questions.  
"The Traveller," she mutters while looking at her watch. The boy looks extremely confused and watches the three of us with a lot of interest. I then remember about everything going on around us.  
"Umm well," I look to the Pilot to help me finish the sentence because I had no clue what to tell them. I knew time travel was possible, my home was a Tardis for goodness sakes. But they didn't know that yet. They were humans.  
"They'll find out on their own," she whispers. I nod and keep going.  
"No more fighting," I tell them. "You will all sit down and figure this out peacefully. No more kidnapping test subjects either, that's just cruel to steal them. And umm yeah, we're leaving but we'll know if you listen." I look at the crowd who just stand there. "So where's the Tardis?" I mutter to the Pilot.  
"Same place we left it," she explains. "I may have turned it invisible." I mentally facepalmed at the fact that I never even checked to see if she did that.  
We walked for around twenty minutes before we found where she had landed the Tardis.  
"Pilot," I whined. "This is impossible! How are we supposed to find an invisible space ship?"  
"We'll find it at some point," she answers with her hands out in front of her to feel the air around us.  
"Why can't we just call Sarah?" I ask.  
"For once we are going to find our ship by ourselves," she answers. The Traveller is walking around a few meters away trying to find a Tardis that she's never even seen before.  
"I can't, ow!" I ran into the invisible Tardis. "Pilot, I think I found it." I turn around to look at her and her eyes go wide.  
"Umm Cap?" She says.  
"Yeah?" I answer while feeling around for the door.  
"You're bleeding," I reach up and my nose begins to sting.  
"Oh you have to be kidding me," I mutter while tilting my head back.  
"Head forward," she instructs. I quickly tilt my head forward. I could hear the Pilot trying to suppress laughter.  
"It is so not funny!" I shout at her.  
"Oh it so is, you ran into an invisible spaceship that you kept saying was 'impossible to find'," she laughs. I try to glare at her but I quickly start laughing too. When she finally opens the door, Sarah comes rushing over to see how old the new kid is. She stops when she sees me.  
"What the heck happened?" She asks.  
"She ran into the Tardis," the Pilot explains. Sarah shakes her head.  
"Of course you did," she mutters. "You two go off and fight dangerous aliens everyday and come back without a scratch. The first time you come back injured and it's because you ran into a door."

**There you go. If you liked it go ahead and review. Can't wait for Robin Hood tonight! Though I do wish they had gotten Jonas Armstrong to play him (but I also wished that he could play Robin Hood in Once Upon a Time too so. . ). Tell us what you think of Peter Capaldi. Not to mention Rusty! He's like Tinny's twin brother!**


	22. Joyride

**And we're back with another Pilot chapter. Enjoy**

I stumbled out of the anti-gravity chamber laughing to myself. My head was still spinning as I unstrapped the helmet.

"Anti-gravity chambers are by far the coolest thing ever invented," the Captain declared as she hung up her helmet.

"Oh totally," I agreed. "Next in line is bubble guns."

I looked through the circular window at the group of giggling time kids who were still playing bubble tag (the game we'd invented a few hours ago with bubble guns). I knelt down and unstrapped the special anti-grav boots. Sarah walked by, she looked like she'd just gotten out of bed.

"There you are!" she exclaimed when she saw us. She looked in at the kids and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you guys be search for the 5 million other time kids out there?"

I shrugged, "Raising and spending time with the kids is just as important as finding them."  
Sarah gave me a look and we all laughed.

"Did you just wake up?" the Captain asked.

"I can't get the special alarm clock majiggy to work," Sarah defended. I smiled and we walked up with her to the kitchen. I sat on the counter as Sarah fixed herself some breakfast.

"We might have to go on a supplies run," the Captain said opening a few cupboards. "These are nearly empty."

"That's not good," I answered. "Let's go to Costco."

The Captain turned to me, "Why?"

"You've never been? It's like family sized everything," I explained.

"Even still that won't last long with all these kids," Sarah added.

"Yeah fair point, we could stock up big time though," I said.

"Are we gonna take all the kids?" the Captain asked.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," I agreed. We both turned to Sarah.

"Oh no! I'm not staying back with all the kids again, I'm coming," she exclaimed before we could say anything.

"Well we can't leave them here," the Captain argued.

"We can leave Nav and the older kids with the babies and the really little guys," I suggested. "The others should be fine, I mean, I can't imagine what that will look like to anyone else but I bet the kids will want a say in what we buy."

"Yup, that's it then," the Captain concluded.  
By the time Sarah had gotten dressed and gathered the kids I had already found a Costco and landed the Tardis in the parking lot. Based on the door I'm guessing the Tardis was disguised as a van so unloading a bunch of kids won't look too weird.

"I found an ATM," the Captain said as she walked back in. "I think I got like a thousand something." She divided the money between Sarah, me and herself.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked. The kids cheered and chanted some yeses and other replies I couldn't quite make out.

We all piled out of the van and split into groups. I had Spiderman, the Seer, her little brother and sister (who we liked to call Thing 1 and 2), and some of the other younger kids. We entered the store, each grabbed a cart and split up. I put a three year old in the seat by the handle and Thing 1 rode of the end of the cart.

"Ooh! Can we get this!" Spiderman asked holding up a package of pudding cups. I nodded and he tossed them in the cart. That's how I spent the next hour. I rolled the cart around, sometimes standing on the bar and pushing off the ground with my foot, while the kids piled whatever they wanted into the cart. I picked out a few things as we passed. All of our carts were full we checked out and made the trip 3 times at different Costco's. By the third trip most of the kids were grumpy and whining. I had to give Spiderman a piggy back ride and the three year old had fallen asleep. After hours of shopping we organized and piled the huge quantity of food into the bigger-on-the-inside kitchen cupboards. That was probably the longest day ever. Fortunately, the kids were pretty worn out too.

I let out a huge sigh and plopped down on the swivel chair. I spun a bit and I kicked off my boots. Sarah left, probably going to take a nap, that sounded like a good idea.

"My feet hurt," I complained.

"I know," the Captain agreed.

"Next time, let just go out to eat," I suggested. Just then, the child detector beeped at me. I groan, "Really! You wanna do this now?"

"Come on," the Captain urged. I entered the coordinates and flipped a few switches.

"There, we landed, that was easy," I said as I slipped back into my boots. I pushed open the door and almost fell at least 30 feet. "Whoa!" I caught my balance and climbed down the latter. The Captain followed after me.

She looked at the Tardis, "A water tower? Really? How is that blending in?"

I looked around, "We're in Branson Missouri that's how. I came here for winter break in 8th grade, there's water towers all over the place no joke."

We made our way around the huge steep hills with our watches out. This place was pretty big and it would take a while. We tried adoption records for a few hours with no result. We finally gave up and headed back to the Tardis, there was probably something else the scanner could tell us.

"Maybe they moved," the Captain suggested as we climbed the hill.

"Possible but the scanner wouldn't have given us these coordinates," I replied. The Captain stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"This is where we parked parked the Tardis, right?" she questioned uneasily.

"Yeah, why?" I turned and saw the Tardis was gone. "Oh crap." I ran up and paced the last place I'd seen it. "Oh crap, oh crap oh crap." I muttered.

"Was it the kids again?" she asked.

"No I switched the settings so the controls wouldn't respond to them," I answered. I soniced my key and nothing happened. I tried again, still no luck. "Dang it! Summoning doesn't work so well if I don't have the Tardis' exact coordinates, or if it's in. . ." my voice trailed off, "flight. Oh crap!"

"So what, someone stole it!" the Captain exclaimed.

"Maybe, I don't know," I could hear the panic in my voice. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sarah. "Come on come on pick up," I muttered while I paced slightly.

"Hiya Pi, wuzzup?" Sarah asked.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" I asked intently.

"In the Tardis, where else? What is, what's wrong?" she answered.

"The Tardis is gone!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean that's not you flying it?" she asked in a worried voice.

I half rolled my eyes, "No why else would I be talking to you on a phone?"

"Well I guess-" she started.

"Rhetorical question, don't answer that," I cut her off.

"So who's flying the Tardis," she questioned.

"I don't know."

"Should I go see?"

"No! No we don't know who or what it is, they could be dangerous," I answered.

"So what do I do?" I could her the panic in her voice too.

I closed my eyes and thought for a bit, "Okay keep the kids out of the control room. Get the Tracker to help you set up some teleports."

"Okay," I heard her scream and I turned to the Captain with wide eyes.

"Sarah!?" I called concernedly.

There was a pause, "I'm okay. Whoever this is isn't very good at flying."

"Okay hurry!" I hung up and shared a glance with the Captain. It was probably only a few minutes but it felt like hours. I found myself pacing shakily. My overactive imagination was coming up with thousands of different possible disasters. What if it was daleks, or cybermen. What if they had been thrown into a black hole and we were trapped in stinking Branson Missouri forever. I realized I was pacing faster and faster.

"Pilot!" the Captain said in a firm voice. She placed her hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing. "Breathe!" I sucked in a huge breath of air and let it out slowly.

My phone rang again and I answered it hurriedly, "Yeah?

"Hey," it was the Navigator, "I need your exact coordinates."

I glanced at my watch and read off our location and so on.

"Okay, be with you soon," he said.

"Alright," I hung up and gave the Captain a thumbs up. After a while I felt that little static-ish feeling of a teleport slowly creeping up. It got stronger until I could could see a ghost of a Tardis room slowly fade in. We were almost solid in the room and then it disappeared again. Now I had no idea where we were. What I did know was that I couldn't breathe. I turned to the Captain, she pulled a small star wars style oxygen mask out of one of her pocket and held it over her face. She quickly pulled out another and passed it to me. I strapped it on and sucked in a deep breath.

"What happened, where are we?" the Captain asked.

I worked it out, "I think the Tardis was on this planet, wherever that is, and we teleported to it just as it changed locations, leaving us here, great." My phone rang again and I picked it up, "Hey yeah were stuck, wherever do you need my coordinates again?"

"Yeah," the Navigator answered. I read them off. The teleportation started up quicker than last time. We got closer this time too. Just as we were almost inside, the Tardis left without us. And yay for us cause this time we were adrift in random space. I stared at the Captain with wide eyes. I tried to sort of swim through space in the direction of a close by moon. I ended up plummeting to the surface which, lucky for me, had very little gravity so my collusion wasn't too serious. I mean I didn't have to regenerate or anything so that's an up side. My left arm would probably be pretty sore for a few day though. I rolled over onto my back with a groan. The Captain was in her own crater a little ways away from me.

"We really need to fix our teleportation systems," she said as she got up.

"Yeah," I agreed. This went on for a while. After a few more random planets and free falls we ended up in the middle of a Judoon and Sontaran battle field which is never a good place to be. "Oh scrap," I muttered. I still had Nav on the phone, "Hey, get us out now."  
I gave him our coordinates and then we took off dodging blaster rays and grenades. I lost my footing has an mini explosive went off behind me. My ears started ringing and I did a roll into the dirt.

"You guys need to stay still, I can't lock on to your position," the Navigator instructed.

"Your teleport sucks!" I shouted.

"Get down!" the Captain yelled. She leapt over and knocked me over to dodge whatever. We tumbled into a trench. Fortunately it was a Judoon trench, they were much easier to negotiate with. One of them ranted some Ro-Mo-Ho-Jo-Yo type stuff at me, most likely something along the lines of 'who the heck are you what are you doing here and why?'

"Hi, I'm the Pilot this is the Captain, we come from neutral parties and are sheltering here on account of a faulty teleport and give you the highest respect and express our gratitude for your hospitality," I blurted out holding up a scrap of physic paper. I'm not sure what he thought of that but he put pointed his gun in another direction.

"Nice," the Captain breathed.

"Okay, okay got it!" Nav said over the phone. This teleport fired up much faster and we finally reached the room.

"Yes!" I said in triumph. And dashed off the teleportation pad. I hugged Nav and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. We just kinda sat there for a bit.

"Alright, let's find out who stole the Tardis," the Captain said once we'd caught our breath.

"Yup," I stood up and she called Tinny over. "Everyone else stay back, okay. Keep the kids calm and away from the control room."  
Nav and Sarah nodded and we wearily snuck down the hallway. My overactive imagination took over again. It could literally be anything, and a lot of anything falls under the evil and will kill you catagory. I started fumbling through my pockets for something to defend ourselves or threaten with. We peeked over the wall. Who or what ever it was was out of our view. The Captain gave me a look and mouthed a 'One, two, three."  
"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship!?" I shouted as I jumped out and whipped out my blue plastic light saber.

"Explain!" Tinny shouted pointing his little whisk gun at the intruder who screamed and jumped away from the controls. It was just a kid. A girl probably 12 or 13 years old, she had short, light, reddish-brown hair and wide eyes.

"What?" the Captain uttered. We were both confused. I lowered my weapon.

"I, I'm sorry, I didn't . . ." she tried. "This is yours?"

I exchanged a glance with the Captain, "Yeah."

"I, I'm really sorry it's just well, I mean," her voice trailed off.

"Wait, can you fly a Tardis?" I questioned. She nodded.

"You're a time lord!" the Captain concluded. I noticed the fob watch chain hanging out of her pocket.

I closed the light saber and stuffed it back in my pocket, "What's your name?"

"I didn't get one yet, I was evacuated before I chose it," she explained. "I was on earth for a few years and opened my watch last year. I saw your Tardis, I didn't know, I mean, I just thought I could get back home. I never really finished my training though."

"Well that and Gallifrey is stuck in a pocket universe," the Captain added.

"Oh, well I um I won't bother you I'll just, I'll just go," she said sheepishly and started towards the door.

"Whoa hey no it's fine, you can stay with us, that's kinda what we do," the Captain stopped her. I could see the relief on her face which made me smile. The Captain had to explain Tinny to her which took a while.

I grabbed the com off the console and spoke into it, "Hey guys, it's fine, it's just another time kid, no worries." I set it down and noticed a few other things, okay this girl was cool and all but I still don't like anyone messing with my ship. "Whoa! Whoa hey you can't set the engine flares that high with the thermo drive open, the turbine circuit will fry!" I exclaimed as I wound on a lever and rotated a few dials to set it back to normal.

"Sorry, I was just learning," she apologized.

"You need a name," the Captain declared.

"I can't I haven't had a ceremony yet," she said.

"No I mean, we give everyone who didn't have a name yet a nickname, like we have a Angel and Spiderman and so on," The Captain explained.

I looked at her for a while, "Let's call her Chekov."

"You are such a Trekkie," the Captain mutter under breath. "Isn't he a guy?"

"Well technically yeah but that's his last name," I defended. "Besides, he's like the co-pilot, right?" She turned to me with a smile which I returned. "Still no more joyrides though! You gotta learn first!"  
Sarah walked in with a trail of time kids behind her. Pretty much all of them gave us a questioning look.  
"Alright everyone, this is Chekov, say hi," I announced. She got a chorus of greetings.

"Hi, I'm Angel, this is Spiderman, that's thing 1 and 2, she's the Seer, that one's the Messenger, he's the Tracker, there's the Protect and the Navigator," I watched as Angel introduced every single time kid in turn. "And that's the Babysitter." she finished.

"Sarah!" Sarah corrected.

"Oh and I'm the Captain by the way, and she's the Pilot," the Captain added.

"Okay, nice we're all on good terms then, what do you wanna do?" I asked. Surprisingly I was answered with silence.

"Ooh we could go swimming! I found the pool yesterday!" Angel suggested. Most of the kids mumbled their agreement.

"Alright, let's go get swimsuits then," the Captain said. We led everyone to the huge wardrobe room filled with clothing coming in all styles, times, planets, and sizes. Most of the kids got distracted by the plentitude of hats and other weird articles of clothing I don't know the names of. I found a long sleeved yellow shirt for Chekov and she ran off to try it on. We liked to find the kids clothes (or at least shirts) that went with their nicknames, mostly just for fun. Like how we got Spiderman a T-shirt with the spider logo on it and Thing 1 and 2 wore those cute little red t-shirts.

"Where'd you guys even get all this stuff?" Sarah asked. She did have a point, this place was huge.

"I don't know," I turned to her as she put a black fedora on her head. The Captain let out a small laugh. "Whoa no! Don't take that off it looks great!"

"Really?" Sarah questioned as she looked around for a mirror.

"It does!" the Captain agreed. She found a top hat with a few feathers attached to it and passed it to me. "Try this on."

I slipped it on and tossed her a silky top hat, "Your turn."  
Angel came over giggling at us. Tinny seemed to like it though. I pulled my camera out of my pocket and got Angel to take a snapshot. More of the kids started to gather around.

"I wanna be in a picture!" one of them said which started a small uproar. A few minutes later I had set up a tripod. We took a minute or two to set up. Spiderman jumped up on my back and one of the younger kids clung to my leg. Tinny hovered by the Captain's head. She was holding Angel's hand as well as Cyrus in her arms. Sarah had Ro-Ro on her shoulders. Thing 1 and 2 as well as quite a few other kids basically crawled around her. The older kids settled in on their own.

"Okay, everyone say cheese in three, two, one!" the Captain counted off.

"Cheeeeese!" the all chanted.

"Exterminate!" Tinny cheered.

I held up bunny ears behind the Captain's head just as the camera flashed. We took a few more before putting the camera away.  
We all headed down to the huge pool. It had waterfalls, water slides., and even a few fish. We swam for hours. We taught the kids Marco Polo, coom cha, sharks and minnows, poison dart frog, water polo, freeze tag or any other water related games we could come up with. Someone found the water guns so we played war and splash fight for a while. The Sarah found out you could switch off the lights and dimmer multicolored lights would turn on under water. After hours most of the kids got pretty tired so we helped them get ready for bed. I had to practically soak my hair in conditioner to get all the knots out, that's what happens when I swim, joy. I basically crawled back up to my room around 12:30 and flopped onto my bed. I got up and turned on my hover desk. I took the chip out of my camera and plugged it into the desk. I printed off our hat picture and smiled to myself as I tacked it to the wall. Next I printed out the family photo. That's definitely what I would call it. I think we absolutely qualify as a family now. I pinned the photo onto the wall. Some day this entire wall will be filled. Maybe even the whole room. I smiled and burrowed into my bed, I was asleep in ten minutes which I think is a new record.


	23. Double Trouble

**This week's chapter is in the Captain's point of view.**

I sit in the library, doodling on the inside of an old Gallifreyan book. I stop to read through the book for a while. After about twenty minutes, my watch begins glowing.

"Not again," I mutter while putting the book up. I run out the door, down the spiraling staircase, to a slide that spits me out a few steps away from the Console Room.

"I'll put in coordinates!" I shout while running to the computer screen. I enter in the coordinates before the Pilot can argue and she rushes over to begin driving. She finally finished and stops to catch her breath before Sarah comes running in.

"Where you going this time?" She asks while sprinting in.

"It seems to be around the 52nd century in Nevada," I announce while reading off the screen.

"How long will you guys be gone?" She stands in front of the door to block it.

"I don't know, it could be a minute, it could be all day," the Pilot responds. Sarah nods.

"I'm coming with you," she decided while grabbing a coat from the couch.

"What about the kids?" the Pilot asks her. Sarah shrugs and I grab my wrist com.

"Protector?" I say into it, waiting for a response.

"Yep," a response comes ringing from my wrist.

"The Pilot, Sarah, Tinny, and I are all going on a retrieval mission. We need you to watch the children please?" I tell him.

"Why can't Nav do it?" He asks.

"Because you're the oldest," I argue.

"What about the new girl?"

"She's new and doesn't know the rules very well yet," I say. Sarah raises her wrist and begins speaking.

"We'll only be a moment. Please?" She asks.

"Fine," he says quickly.

"Thank you," I whisper to her and she nods in agreement. Tinny comes and I open the doors to look outside. I don't see anything dangerous so I walk out. Something hard hits me on the back of the head and I fall to the ground in an unconsciense heap.

"Ugh, my head," I wake up drowsily wondering what I did to make it hurt this bad. Then I realize I'm laying on a freezing concrete floor. "Pilot!" I shout while opening my eyes. I scan the room to find nothing. I'm in an empty jail cell and my pockets are picked clean.

"Pilot! Sarah!" I yell. When I don't hear a response, I keep shouting for them. My head starts to sting in the back and I try to reach up to touch it but my hands are handcuffed to the wall behind me "Is anyone here?" I call out. Some rustling of papers echoes outside and a boy appears outside my cell. He looks around ten and, he has a hint of a fob watch peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

"Hello," I say calmly while trying to adjust my arms so the handcuffs don't hurt me.

"Hello," he echoes. "Nice to know you're awake. The other girl woke up a few hours ago."

"Which 'other girl'?" I ask.

"I don't know her name," he admits.

"One is pretty tall and has shortish red hair, the other has long brown hair in a low ponytail and is about my height," I describe.

"The one with red hair hit me and ran away," I then notice the bruise on his cheek. "And the one with brown hair is in the lab."

"You're testing on her?" I try to feel the floor for anything to pick the locks with. I felt a small piece of the wood sticking up and I carefully pried it off. I jiggled it in the lock which he was talking.

"No, we are using her for creation," he explains. I look up, confused, and he laughs before explaining something that might as well have been in another language. The lock springs open and I quickly release my hands and sprint out the open door.

"Pilot!" I shout down the corridor.

"In here," I hear from a room with a sterile white door. I rush in and start talking in a hurry.

"Where are we? Do you know how long I've been out? They handcuffed me to a wall," I finally finish while closing my eyes in exhaustion. I lean up against the small pool.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," the Pilot suggests from behind me. I jump in surprise and spin around.

"You were in front of me before," I state.

"Still am," she answers from where I was facing before and I turn around to see her standing there too. I look back and forth between the two Pilots before settling on an explanation.

"There's two of you?" I ask.

"Yep," they announce in unison.

"Well," one Pilot begins. "One's a Ganger." The other Pilot looks at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'one's a Ganger'? You're a Ganger!" She says.

"No, I'm the original. You're a Ganger," she argues. My eyes go between the two of them like a Ping pong match. They quarrel back in forth for a while.

"Stop this, you're confusing me," I admit. "Who's the real Pilot?"

"I am!" They shout in sync. They look at each other before arguing again.

"Cap," the Pilot on the left says. "Tell her I'm the real Pilot." I hesitate and the Pilot on the right takes advantage of the silence.

"No, Captain, please tell her I am," she argues. I look between the two, begging for something to tell me which is which. Nothing pops out at me between the two. They are identical in every way I can tell.

"Ok, can one of you do something so I can distinguish you a little easier please?" I beg. I need something, I'm already bad enough with faces, much less with two people who look exactly the same. They nod and the Pilot on the left zips up her jacket.

"Thank you. Ok so you will be Emma," I point to the Pilot that has her coat zipped up. "And you will be Doodle," I finish while pointing to the Pilot with her coat unzipped. They both groan.

"My name's not Doodle!" They argue. I laugh at the feeling of déjà vu from eighth grade.

"I found them!" I hear my guard from earlier shout.

"Run!" I announce while dragging both of the Pilots out the door. I look down the hallway to see my guard running from the right side of the hallway so I turn to the left and go into a sprint. I turn about three corners, with the Pilots by me, until I run into my guard.

"How?" I breath as I spin on my heels to run the other way. My guard is standing on that side if me too. "Oh that's just not fair. Why does everyone else have two of them?" I ask. They both move towards the three of us and try to punch one of them in the face while I leave both of the Pilots to fight off the other guard. The guard quickly catches my hand and tries to break it, I twist out of his grasp and sweep his feet out from under him. He falls to the ground and I stomp my foot into his stomach. It's too late for me to realize what's going on when he pulls my leg out from under me, causing me to fall to the ground. I wince as I hit my head again. He rolls over and reaches up to punch me. I fob watch falls from beneath his shirt and dangles in front of me. I reach up and open it and he stops midair when the tufts of gold trail his face. When the gold finally stops, he takes a deep breath.

"I'm the Captain," I wheeze out, because gosh this boy is not light. " I'm a timelord too. Please get off." He gets off of me quickly and I suck in the cold air, thankful to finally be able to breath again. I look over and I see the Pilots both fighting the other guard. I saw the Pilot with her jacket zipped up kick him in the stomach and he topples over. The Pilot that doesn't have her jacket zipped up basically throws him against the wall. She reaches forward to grab his fob watch but then staggers backwards in shock, I can't even see what had surprised her. It clearly surprised the other Pilot too though because she rushed forward and hit him, he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. I look over to the Pilot that had gotten hurt earlier and it's then that I notice the floor being stained red. I rush forward and sit beside her. She leans against the wall while taking shaken breaths.

"What happened?" I ask extremely worried.

"Nothing, he just may have had something sharp," she says softly. My eyes widen and I look over at her. I couldn't see too much of a wound considering she was crossing her arms over her stomach but I knew what was wrong.

"It'll be fine," I lie. "You'll be fine." She laughs and then winces.

"I'm going to die," she says.

"But it'll be fine," I cover my face with my hands trying to calm myself down. "They taught us about regeneration at the Academy."

"I can't regenerate," she states.

"Of course you can," I argue. "You haven't used up a single regeneration yet, right?" I ask her.

"No, but I'm not a Timelord," she tells me. I hesitate before I finally understand.

"You're a Ganger," I mutter. "I... You'll... I'm sorry," I finally settle on. The Pilot and I sit there with her Ganger until she died. I stand up shakily and we walk back to the Tardis with the two new Timelord kids in silence.

"What's your names?" The Pilot finally asks them.

"The Detective," the one who I had fought earlier said.

"The Investigator," the one with a bruise already forming on his head stated blandly. I nodded and opened the Tardis. Sarah runs over with a baseball bat and I almost smile with relief when I see her. She stops when she sees the state we are all in. All of us are covered in bruises and some sort of cuts. I give her a small hug before walking over to the first aid box. I pull out a fistful of band aids and a roll of gauze and tape before leaving the majority on the couch. Once everyone's all fine, we go over what happened after Sarah left. We send the kids to bed before the fight scene for obvious reasons.


	24. Day at the Center of the Earth

**Pilot's perspective this week.**

"Ravenclaw definitely wins!" I announced. My quidditch team cheered. "Nice catch!" I said giving Chekov a high with her hand that wasn't holding the snitch.

"Can we play again!" the Seer asked.

"Not Cap and Pilot," Sarah said as she walked in. "The thingy's doing the thing again."

"What thing?" I questioned.

"That thing that it does or whatever," Sarah tried.

"Wait which thingy?" the Captain asked.

"The kid thingy," Sarah clarified.

"Oh that one," she said to herself. "Okay."

We ditched our quidditch gear and headed to the control room. Sure enough the thingy was doing the thing, in other words the child detector was lit up and beeping.

"Okay, okay I get it," I said as I switched it off. I read over the coordinates, "Huh."

"What?" the Captain question. I didn't answer as I reread the string of numbers. "What is it? Pilot?" She tapped my arm giving me a static shock in the process.

"Ah, Ginger-zap!" I complained.

"Sorry," she smiled. "What is it where are we going?"

"Well," I warmed up the engines, typed in the coordinates and flew her over. "The center of the the Earth."

"Oh," she replied as we landed. "That's. . . new."

"Yup," I walked over to the door. "Shall we?" the Captain smiled and we walked out. We entered a quiet, earthy area with a few plants here and there and dim lights. We made our way down a narrow hallway lined with row upon row of creepy looking cylinders containing hibernating Silurians. We quietly walked down the hallway, each taking a side to scan with the watches.

"You getting anything?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh," was the Captain's reply.

"What is it?" I asked I turned the corner to where she was standing and found myself face to face with a platoon of Silurian soldiers, phasers not set to stun and aimed directly at us.

"We should run," the Captain suggested in a shaky voice.

"Yeah," I agreed. I spun on my heel and took off in the opposite direction. I could hear them running after us. I dared to look back for a second and was disappointed with the lack of distance between us and certain death. Adrenaline started flowing through me which boosted my pace to a sprint. We turned a few corners, dashing down the narrow corridors and the march lizard sound started to fade. We turned another corner only to be faced by another platoon.

"Watch out!" I called. I pushed the Captain out of the path of a reddish colored ray. Another phaser blast flew out and grazed my left arm. I winced as the momentum threw my wrist into the stone corner of a wall and a jolt of pain raced up my arm.

"You okay?" Cap asked as she helped me up. I nodded despite the fact my wrist was throbbing in pain. We ran off down another hall and were soon met by the first platoon. We turned down another hallway, zig-zagging to dodge blaster rays.

"Captain! Pilot!" a voice called out. I nearly skidded to a halt in surprise. "Get down!"  
That I didn't argue with that. I dropped to ground in an instant. The Captain did the same. The lone silurian the voice belonged to ran past us shooting at the platoon. "Cliral, now!" she called. Another silurian (I'm guess his name is Cliral) appeared from the shadows and thrusted something to the ground. It burst and smoked poured from it and cloaked my vision. Cliral and the other silurian helped us up and led us through the cloud. I held my breath as we silently slipped past the coughing platoon. The smoke bomb had covered the entire hallway and into the next few. We ran down a few more twists and turns and followed the silurians down a dark hallway. The first one stopped by on of the empty cylinders and pushed a brick in the wall. A hidden doorway shifted open and we slipped through.

The Captain and I leaned up against a wall and caught our breath.

"Thanks," I said between breaths. The lead silurian nodded and passed her gun to Cliral who walked off with it.

She turned to us, "I told you we could do this without you."  
I looked around the room. It was filled with worried looking silurians. Some of them looked like families. Most of them had there own little corners with blankets, others were at tables working with equipment and weapons. She followed my gaze, "The Resistance has grow since last time you were here. Others have been awakened or persuaded."

"Oh, um, okay?" the Captain said, confused.

The silurian cocked her head slightly, "Captain?"

"You know us?!" the Captain questioned.

She gave us a strange look, "Of course."

"Then you know what we do," I added.

She nodded, "You search out the children evacuated from your planet."

"And we travel in time," I hinted.

Her expression softened and I could tell it was dawning on her, "You haven't done it, any of it. You haven't met me yet."

"Yup, we're gonna need a whole run down," I requested.

"I'm Raffelo," she said, "leader of the Resistance. Out there was the Partisans. They took over silurian resources and government with means of ruling. All government officials, militaries, or anyone who could stop them they've either killed or are keeping locked in hibernation along with the rest of the citizens."

"Wow," the Captain breathed.

"You helped us before, well I guess, you will help us," Raffelo added. She noticed me cradling my injured wrist and called someone over. He examined it and told me it was fractured. He wrapped it in some kind of temporary splint thing and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Thanks," I mumbled though he probably didn't hear.

"So, why are you here?" Raffelo asked. "You don't know me yet, you must have a reason."

"We're looking for one of the evacuated," the Captain explained. " Our detector gave us these coordinates."

She nodded, "I could help you with that. Do you have any way of identifying the child?"

I pulled off my fob watch and handed it to her, "They would have one of these."

She examined it, "It looks familiar. I'll ask around."  
She made an announcement and a hushed buzz went up around the room. After a while one of the silurians from across the room came over and talked with Raffelo. "Are you sure?" I heard her ask. The silurian nodded. Some others agreed. Raffelo walked back over to us. "I believe this solves both of our problems. Azelar owns one of these." she said handing me my watch which I slung over my neck. "He is one of the main Partisan generals. He is in control of this sector of the underground cities."

"How will we get to him?" the Captain questioned.

"We've been planning on going after him for some while now, it will be easier now that you're here," Raffelo answered. "Which one of you is a better actor?"

"Not it!" the Captain said quickly and placed her finger on her nose. They both turned to me.

I looked up, "What?"

"You did some drama stuff, right?" the Captain pointed out.

"Yeah, okay sure, but what's the plan?" I asked.

"I and some of my men will come with you under cover," Raffelo explained. "If you are captured you will be brought to him."

I nodded, "I can try to convince him to open the watch, that will transform him back to a time lord. I don't think his soldiers will take that very well."

"We have control of many hidden passages and tunnels in the walls," she informed. "I can send a task force. They'll take care of it, you can come as well Captain."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," the Captain stated. Raffelo nodded and walked over to discus with some of the others. I began running scenarios through my head, coming up with things I could say. "I think this is the first time a time kid turns out to be an evil invader general," the Captain commented.

"No kidding," I said with a shaky laugh. I glanced across the room and saw Raffelo push open another hidden door and send a few silurians through. "I think you're up, you ready?"

"Sure," the Captain breathed. "Good luck."  
Raffelo called her over and sent her through with the last few. I waited for what felt like forever. I kept coming up with things to say. What would a power hungry, violent, silurian monarch wannabe listen to? I wondered about the Captain. I felt like I was about to take a chair test. I forced myself to take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I smiled to myself trying to wash down the nerves.

"I just got word, we should go," Raffelo said. She had changed into a Partisan uniform. She put a traditional silurian mask over her face, she looked just like the soldiers that had chased us earlier. She, along with some two other disguised silurians, walked with me to the door. We silently slipped out into the dark hallway. She made a signal with her hand and the two others took off down a hallway. "Go down this hallway here," she whispered to me and motioned towards the opposite corridor. "If you do anything to one of the hibernation panels the soldiers will find you immediately, we will be with you."

I nodded and ran down the hallway. I slowed to a walk once I'd gone some distance. I pulled out my screwdriver and soniced a panel for a hibernation cylinder. An alarm went off and pretty soon a small group of Partisan soldiers marched up yelling something at me.

"Parley!" I shouted throwing my arms up in defence. I wonder if silurians even knew what that meant. Whatever, I was improvving. "By intergalactic and stellular codes and article 47 of the third Shadow Proclamation I hereby enact the terms of parley!"  
They just sort of stared at me.  
"Take me to your leader," I corrected. One the soldiers ran over and gripped my arms behind my back. They squeezed my arms twice which told me it was Raffelo. They ushered me down a few hallways before taking me to some secret base room. They barricaded the doors and led me into a room similar to the Resistance's room except it was bigger. One of the soldiers walked over to a silurian with his back turned to me.

"Sir," I heard him say. "We found an ape in the west wing trying to unlock a hibernation complex. It's the same one we chased earlier."

The silurian turned and walked over to me, "What are you called, ape?"  
I really hope this kid doesn't keep any of these conquering characteristics when he gets his memories back. I looked him over, my improv ideas racing. I had an idea, he didn't seem like a superstitious person but he was tactical and desperate.

I smiled slyly, "Oh you don't know me. Put I know you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so."

"Yes, I take it you are General Azelar the great," I said dramatically. I could tell most of them were surprised. Azelar was too but he tried to hide it.

"How could you know that?" he questioned skeptically.

"The same way I know that you," I closed my eyes and paused for a bit, "are fighting a war. You have a problem don't you. . .Yes! There is a resistance!"

"Anyone down here knows of this," he said though I could tell he was shocked.

"Oh but I know many things," I smiled. I wriggled out of Raffelo's loose grasp and pointed at her. "Like I know that this soldiers in going to drop into unconsciousness in three, two, one."  
Right on que, Raffelo fell to the ground. I mentally sighed with relief. She wasn't such a bad actor. A few gasps went up around the room.

"What else do you know, ape," Azelar tested.

"Let me see," I closed my eyes and held out my hand. "The leader of this resistance. . .Raf. . Raffelo." I pronounced slowly. "They are in hiding. They're awaking citizens."

"Enough. Explain how you know of these things," Azelar demanded.

"Well, that would be because I am psychic," I said simply.

He scoffed, "You expect me to believe you?"

"Oh I know you do," l smiled. "I've proved it enough already."

"Enough of this, it doesn't change the fact that we will kill you," he answered.

"Well, you might just want me," I said.

"And why's that," Azelar said kind of annoyed.

"Because since I'm psychic, and I am, I can tell you when and where you're little resistance will attack," I tempted in a half sing-song voice. The look on his face showed that he wanted this information and was considering the offer. "But that's no fun, is it? There's no way you can trust me."

"Well we can't do much about that," Azelar answered.

"Well, you don't need me," I could tell he was confused. "You're a psychic too." He laughed. "You got one of these?" I held up my watch and he stopped laughing. "I know you do. I also know you've had it as long as you can remember and you've never opened it."

"What does that have to do with this?" he said confused.

"It contains you're psychic power," I said. "Don't believe it if you want. But in that watch is the power to win this war and the next. It can all be yours and then you can get on to killing me."

He waited for a while and pulled the watch out of his robes. He looked at it skeptically and opened it. He was showered in a curtain of golden light and when it had dissolved there was a scared little dark haired five year old in his place.

"She's killed the General!" a shout went up. All the soldiers began to attack.

Raffelo jumped up, "NOW!"  
The other soldiers burst out of the walls phasors blazing. One of the told my to go to the back wall. I scooped up the kid, ran over and ducked down.

"Psst. Pilot!" the Captain peeked out of a secret tunnel doorway and motion me over.

"Good luck!" Raffelo called with a smile. " Don't forget your supposed to stop by in my past!"

"Looking forward to it!" I called back and ran into the tunnel with the Captain. I followed her through a bunch of twists and turns. The kid buried his face in my shoulder and clung to me so tight I didn't really have to hold him. I'm not entirely sure how the Captain knew where she was going but we came out to the space where we'd parked the Tardis. Cap ran over and unlocked the door and I closed it behind me in an instant.  
I tried to set the kid down but he wouldn't budge, "Okay then." I ran over to the controls and flew us away from here. I heard the Captain sigh with relief. I tried again to peel the kid off me. "Hey, hey it's okay we're safe now you can let go." I said softly. Slowly, he let go.

"So, what're we gonna call him?" the Captain asked as she walked over. I shrugged. "Silus?"

"NO!" I said a bit too quickly.

The Captain put her hands out in defence, "Okay, okay. Why?"

"Well, I mean, we already have a Cyrus so that would get confusing," I said awkwardly. "And, well, it's just . . ."

"What?" the Captain asked giving me a look.

"Nevermind," I said.

"What?" she pressed.

"Well, Silus is a creepy jerk scar-faced dude in Transformers Prime," I explained sheepishly. The Captain rolled her eyes. "What, you're a nerd too!"

"Okay whatever, so what are we gonna call him?" the Captain restated. We both turned to look at him at the same time. I looked him over. He had a cute mop of dark curly hair and he was looking up at us with huge, adorable green eyes. There was something about that cute, innocent look (despite the fact he was a rebellion mastermind silurian general five minutes ago) that reminded me of someone. Then it hit me. the Captain and I turned to each other at the same time.

"Loki!" we said in unison, which made us laugh.

"Great minds think alike," the Captain remarked.

"Foolish minds seldom differ," I added. We laughed again and this time Loki lightened up and laughed with us.

"You're back!" Angel called as she ran in to give us the usual after mission hug. Some of the other kids along with Sarah came in to see the new kid.

"Pilot, what happened to your arm?" the Messenger asked.

"Oh yeah," I had almost forgotten about that. "I'm okay, I'm just gonna go stop by a doctor to get it fixed." I fiddled with some controls and walked out the door. 

I came back into the Tardis about an hour or so later showing off my light green cast. I had to answer a lot of questions from the kids. Eventually, we got out some sharpies and got every single one of them to sign my cast, which took awhile but I loved it. Sarah signed her name (and the Babysitter) next to the Protector's. I rolled my eyes and gave her a look.

"What?" she said in a highish defencive voice though she was starting to blush a bit. How did the Captain not see this it's hilarious? The Captain was last, she signed for Tinny too. When we were done there was hardly any open space on the cast.

"So can you still fly the Tardis and all?" Sarah asked.

"Duh! I'm fine, I can do it one handed anyway," I answered.

"What do we do now that you broke your arm?" the Navigator asked.

"I'll tell you what," I pulled my lightsaber from my pocket and flicked it open, "lightsaber duels!"  
The Captain laughed but within five minute we had set up an arena in one of the training rooms. Spent an hour or so in a tournament and miraculously no one got hurt. By the end my arm was pretty tired and we were all breathing heavily. After that we played a few hours of laser tag. We were about to do another round when I heard my phone ring.  
"Hold up," I called out. I found my jacket where I had hung it earlier and pulled my phone out of one of the pockets. "Hello?"

"Oh good this is you I wasn't sure!" the voice called out in relief. There was a lot of background noise.

"Wait, Emily?" I recognized. "What's going on?"

"Hey I need your help okay!" she answered. I heard her shout something I couldn't make out.

"Okay where are you?" I asked.

"Where do you think? Just please hurry!" she hung up. I turned to the Captain.

"Did you get all that?" she nodded. Without another word we both took off towards the control room.

"Sarah just watch the kids, keep them out of the control room! Tinny, keep them safe," I heard her call back.  
I reached the console and the Captain typed in the coordinates for Skaro.

**That's all for now. Next time: Old Friends and Old Enemies**


	25. Old Friends and Old Enemies

**And we're back with Pilot's pov**

"Whoa!" the Captain exclaimed and slammed the Tardis door shut as quickly as she had opened it.

"What?" I questioned concernedly.

"There's a weeping angel out there!" she answered.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "So it's gonna be one of _those_ days."

I jumped as there was a knock from the other side of the door. "It's okay, you guys can come out now." Emily's muffled voice said through the door.  
I shrugged and we hesitantly stepped out of the Tardis. I closed and locked the door in an instant. I warily eyed the weeping angel and stuck my tongue out at it's snarling face.  
"It's fine I got a dalek on it," Emily said. I glance over at the dalek which had it's eyestalk fixed on the angel. "Daleks don't have to blink very often."

I turned to Emily and blinked a bit. She was in full dalek getup. She still wore her crown which had a glowing dalek eye thing embedded in it. Now she wore black boots and tights with a short-ish skirt that rows of gold circles. She had a gold vertically striped shirt under a black leather jacket. She also had her own dalek whisk gun strapped to her belt. I could tell the Captain was trying to hold in her laughter and she was doing better at it than me.

"What?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing, I've just, never seen you in a skirt before," the Captain answered.

"That and you look like you're at comic-con," I added under my breath. The Captain and I burst out laughing and Emily joined us. We stopped when another angel showed up behind us.

"Fluffles number 09 report to floor 6!" Emily ordered into a com-link. Soon enough a dalek glided over and took over the statue staring contest for us. I let out a small sigh and turned back to Emily.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"What? Oh uh fractured, I'm fine," I'd forgotten about that. "Anyways, weeping angels! Great."

"Yeah they just kinda, appeared," Emily explained. "It was a bit hectic at first since my daleks starting shooting them which doesn't help by the way."

"So you need our help?" the Captain inferred.

"What? No," Emily answered simply. We both gave her a look. "I've been assigning daleks to angels all morning. I'm not sure how to get rid of them but we'll figure it out. Come on gimme some credit here, this is a dalek empire we can handle a few statues."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then why'd you call us?"

"Angels, sure. But this is more of your area," she said as she walked off. We followed her to the elevator where she took us to her throne room. She led us to an angel nearer to the throne. "Ya see?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around the dalek that was watching it and rested her chin on it's head.

"What?" I questioned.

"There," she pointed to the fob watch hanging from the angels neck.

"Oh!" the Captain and I said in sync which made us exchange a childish glance.

"Great minds think alike," Cap said with a smile.

"Foolish minds seldom differ," I finished.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Why do you guys always say that?"

"Cuz it's cool, we're cool!" I answered childishly.

"Mama!" a higher pitched robotic voice called. "Scans detect two timelords have entered the atmosphere as well as their time travel technology!"

"Riboflavin they are literally right next to you!" Emily said with a sigh. I looked down at a dalek that was only a little taller than Tinny. His eyestalk rotated between Emily and us.

"Ooh he's so cute!" the Captain said in a high pitched voice. She leaned down to hug him but Emily swooped him up first.

"No!" she said firmly. "He's mine!" her voice turned soft as she pet him. "Ain't that right, Ribo? Only Mommy hugs you, not the mean timelord."

"Yes. Do you want me to exterminate them?" he asked.

"NO! I mean, no they're our friends," she explained.  
I laughed to myself. I looked around at Emily's empire. She had speakers all over the place, probably for Beatles and Green Day. There was a drum set and some other percussion stuff to the right and a bunch of bird cages hung around her throne which probably contained parakeets. Yup, she was still Emily.  
"So yeah, that angel is a timelord, thought you'd wanna know," Emily said.

"Yup, thanks," the Captain answered. We stood there for a while staring at it.

"Um, . . So are you gonna get it or not?" Emily asked after a while.

"Yeah, yeah," the Captain spoke up and I silently let out a sigh. "The Pilot is."

"What!" I said in surprise. "No it's your turn!"

"We don't take turns," she argued.

"Well now we do," I answered

"Alright well I got the last one that was a weeping angel," the Captain countered.

"I got my arm broken for the last one," I shot back.

"Alright, fine, you know what," she held out her hand and stacked her fist on top of it.

"What, seriously?" I questioned. She gave me a look and I held out my hands the same way. I raised my fist and lowered it back to my hand three times and held my hand out flat. She had thrown scissors which she gladly cut my paper with.

"Oh!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"No, shut up, shut up, two out of three!" I demanded. We played again and I held out my fist and she covered it with her hand.

"Have fun," she smirked.

"Come on, how does that even work?" I complained. "A rock could totally destroy a sheet of paper!"

"I didn't make the game," she said giving me a small push towards the angel.

"Well who ever did has a poor sense of logic, paper can't beat anything," I muttered to myself. I slowly crouched under the weeping angel's raised arm and slipped between it and the dalek watch dog. I slowly stood up while twisting around the angel's wing while eying the angels behind it. I held my breath as I gingerly grabbed hold of the chain without touching the stone. I lifted my arms higher and twisted the chain in my fingers until the watch was clear of the angel. I ducked under it's other wing and, for the heck of it, did a tumbler roll and jumped to my feet. I let out a breath. "Whoo! I'm a ninja!" I cheered. The Captain laughed and Emily rolled her eyes again.

"Alright kid, time to wake up," I whispered as I opened the watch in the direction of the statue. The cloud of swirling gold light trailed out of the watch and engulfed the angel. It vanished leaving a small boy with dark hair wearing grey jeans and t-shirt. His eyes widened at the dalek and when he turned and saw the weeping angel he whimpered.

"Hey buddy it's okay, they're not gonna hurt you just come towards me, okay?" I said softly. He ran over and hugged me. "Oh, okay." I said with a shrug.

"Aww, he's cute! Are they all like that?" Emily exclaimed.

"Ask Sarah," the Captain answered, she crouched down, "Hey, you gotta name?" He shook his head. She looked up at me, "You wanna take this one?"

"Heck yeah!" I knelt down so I was at eye level with the kid. "Hey, I'm gonna call you Castiel, okay?" He nodded.

"Wait, you guys just name them whatever you want?" Emily questioned. We nodded. "Isn't that from that show you watch? What other names do you have? Clark Kent? Who wants to be named after a character?"

"It's temporary," Cap defended.

"You're one to talk, Fluffles, Riboflavin?" I pointed out with a laugh.

"Hey you try naming a whole planet of robots!" she countered. We all laughed again. Cap and I each took one of Castiel's hands as we followed Emily back to the elevator. As it took us back to the floor we'd left the Tardis I noticed Cas eying Riboflavin cautiously. "It's okay," Emily said sweetly. "He looks kinda scary but he's just like a big teddy bear!"  
Cas gave Ribo a small wave as we walked out to the Tardis.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Cap asked. I looked around at the room full of stone angels being stared down by an army of daleks.

"We're fine," Emily insisted.

"It was good to see you again," I said and grabbed her in a hug. Cap was next.

"Good luck!" she smiled.

"Have fun ruling the planet," I answered as we walked back into the Tardis. I let out a sigh, "Do you realize how awesome it is that the ruler of the most evil and deadly race ever to walk the universe happens to be our old eighth grade friend." I pulled a few levers and set the Tardis drifting in the vortex.

"Yeah," the Captain agreed. "If it wasn't for her we'd be dead a few times over and our entire planet would be endangered again. Not to mention there'd be armies of daleks conquering the universe."

"Another one!" Sarah said with a sigh as Angel ran over for the usual hug.

"This is Castiel," I said. "He was a weeping angel just like you."

"Really? Hi," Angel said with a small wave and a smile. Cas waved back and turned a little red.

"I so ship them!" Sarah whispered which made us laugh.

"Hey Cas, you hungry?" I asked, He nodded. "Alright let's go." I led him to the kitchen and Angel tagged along. I made him some oatmeal and poured myself some Cheerios. I sat across from him as we ate and made some faces which he giggled at. The Captain came in holding a crying Cyrus and got some formula from the fridge.

"What if it turns out Cy is actually your long lost little cousin," I put out there sort of jokingly.

Cap sighed and looked down at him as he cuddled up in her arms, "Well, that would explain a few things."  
I snuck the peanut butter cookies out of the new hiding spot and passed them out. I started the dishwasher and wiped down the counter.

I glanced at my watch, "Alright. time for bed."

We walked down the hall and helped Sarah finish up getting the kids to bed. We found an empty hammock for Cas after Sarah read them a few picture books. I found a sharpie and got Cas to sign my cast.

"Welcome to the family Castiel," I whispered. "Good night everyone."

"Sweet dreams," the Captain whispered.

"And stay in bed," Sarah added as she flicked off the light and closed the door behind us. "Alright, I'm going to bed, wake me in a week." she reported and walked down another hall. The Captain wandered off, probably going to the library. I wandered the halls a bit myself. It's weird how some nights you're really tired but you can't fall asleep at all. I ended up in the planetarium for a while looking at familiar or new star systems. I walked back into the control room and ran my hand along the rail as I slowly circled the console a few times. I took the winding staircase to the lower part and sat in the swing-ish thing hanging from the ceiling. I rocked back and forth a bit and closed my eyes, I drifted off listening to the hum of the engines.


	26. The Obedient Oods

**Hey Captain pov chapter this week. Enjoy**

"Pilot!" I shout while rushing down the hallways of the Tardis. "Pilot!" A door opens down the hallway.

"Captain?" she asks. "Why didn't you use your wrist com?" I grin sheepishly at that.

"I may have forgotten to take it off in the pool and it may have short circuited," I get quieter at the last part.

"Of course," she mutters sarcastically. "You'll have to make a new one or buy one." I nod. "So, what's the emergency?" she leans against the door post.

"What- Oh!" I remember. "The watches are blinking." Her eyes go wide and we rush down the hallway. I toss on my jacket while sprinting and hop when I try to put on my boots.

"Coordinates?" she asks.

"Already done, you just have to drive," I respond while typing into the computers.

"Stabilizers! Where are the stabilizers!" she shouts while rushing in circles. I look down to see Ro-Ro playing with a small blue lever across the room.

"Pilot?" I say hesitantly. "Ro-Ro." she spins around and looks at the toddler. She groans and grabs onto the metal handrailing to a staircase nearby.

"This is going to be bumpy, hold onto something," She says into her wrist-com. I rush to another railing but don't reach it in time. I go tumbling to the other side of the Tardis and through the hallways. The Tardis turns again and I go fly the other way. The door swings open in the direction I'm going and start panicking. I soar out the door into the vortex before something pulls on my hood, stopping me from being lost in all of time and space. I turn around to see knob holding me to the door. I wrap my arms behind me to hold onto it and keep it in place.

"Captain!" I hear the Pilot shout.

"I'm fine," even as I say it I can hear my voice crack in fear. "I'm fine." I mutter again to reassure myself. The space outside the Tardis changes into a freezing planet with icy snow drifting down on my face. I keep my eyes squeezed shut. I hand reaches over and touches my shoulder and I jump at the touch.

"You sure you're okay?" the Pilot asks. I laugh in relief and struggle to release my coat from the doors grasp. I groan and just take off my coat. The frigid air stings my arms and I rub them for warmth. When I reach to pull it off, it rips.

"Now that's just cruel," I laugh.

"Would you like another jacket miss?" a soft voice behind me asks. I turn around to see a tall Ood carrying a few coats standing behind the Pilot and me. I almost deny the offer but then a freezing gust of wind comes through and I cringe. The Ood reaches over and puts the coat on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I mutter. I look over to the Oods own jacket which reads Gamma.

"We're here to see if anyone is carrying a watch much like this on them," the Pilot hands him her fob watch. He turns it over in his hand to read the circular Gallifreyan on the other side.

"You are of the same species as the Doctor?" he asks almost excitedly.

"Yep," the Pilot and I answer together.

"No one that I know of has a watch like this," he tells us. "Would you like to look around for them?"

"If you wouldn't mind," I answer. He nods and leads us to a warm building that is filled to the brim with Oods.

"Oh my gosh," I mutter while staring at the crowds of Oods.

"Whoa," the Pilot agrees.

"I'm glad you like it," Ood Gamma states. "We don't get very many visitors."

"It's beautiful," I respond breathlessly.

"Where would you like to begin your search?" He asks politely.

"Is there anyway to make an announcement?" The Pilot questions.

"I am sorry, no, we have no ways of announcements," he answers.

"I guess we should just look around then," I mutter. She nods her agreement and we walk around slowly with Ood Gamma trailing beside us. A few Oods watch us strangely.

"Why are they staring like that?" The Pilot whispers to me.

"You noticed too!" I say excitedly that I wasn't just seeing things. "Oh, that's not that good is it?"

"Probably not, I'm not too sure," she mutters. I pull out my watch and the small hands spin in circles. I hit it against my hand and it doesn't fix. I look over to watch the Pilot do the same thing.

"How many floors do you have, Ood Gamma?" I ask quietly.

"Just the one," he answers. The Pilot and I exchange a look of dismay.

"Split up and tackle down certain sections?" I question.

"That might work," she says and we separate. I head to the west wing and she goes to the east. Ood Gamma went with the Pilot and I had Tinny.

"Mama?" His high pitched voice cuts through the silence.

"Yes Tin?" I say without really looking up.

"Can I suggest a problem that may have been overlooked?" He asks.

"Of course, what is it?" I turn to look at him.

"The Ood telepathic wave length," he explains. Tinny pauses so I could catch on.

"Oh!" I shout and end up startling some Oods nearby. "That's perfect!" I run down to the East Wing.

"Tinny," I say. "Please scan for the Pilot and Ood Gamma." I tell him.

"Already done Mama, they are seven feet away." I scan the crowd to find just see a blob of just Oods. I continue sprinting until Tinny says more.  
"Stop," he tells me. I slip on the polished floors from the abrupt stop.

"What?" I ask.

"Scans say that they are here," he reports. I pause and look around a bit. No ones in the room anymore."

"Are you sure?" I double check.

"I'm positive Captain," he looks around the room with his eyestalk. "I think something is tampering with my scans." He tells me.

"Try to scan for me," I suggest.

"You are in the West Wing," he answers. I groan and pull out my sonic screwdriver. I point it in the air and scan for all binary vascular systems. Two pop up, the Pilot and I. I change the scan for locations and Tinny's right, something is tampering with the scans, she's reported as being right where I'm standing. I pull out my phone and dial her number. It rings five times before I get an answer.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Pilot!" I shout happily.

"Cap, not so loud," she complained. "I can hear you just fine."

"Right, sorry, so where are you?" I ask cautiously.

"In the West Wing," she responds.

"But I'm in the West Wing," I argue. "Where exactly?"

"Umm I'm in a big room filled with Oods and I'm standing in front of an exit," she describes. I turn to look at my surroundings. Everything fits her description.

"I'm in the same place, meet me by the door," I walk towards the small exit. "Where are you?" I whine when I wait a while and she's still not here.

"By the exit, where are you?" She asks.

"By the exit," I agree.

"Send up a flare with your sonic screwdriver; I'll trace it to you okay?" She decides. I agree and sonic the sky.

"Ok, got it," she announces.

"Great, so?" I ask.

"Umm so good news and bad news," she tells me. "Which one first?"

"Good," I say quickly.

"I know where you are," she explains. "Bad news is, I'm in the same exact spot."

"How? I don't see you," I look around slowly. "Oh." It hits me what's going on.

"What?" She asks.

"Do you think we might be in parallel time streams?" I questions quietly, hoping this wasn't the case.

"I think it may be possible," she admits. "Do you still have Tinny with you?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Just in case," she explains. "Last thing we need is you alone in a parallel time stream. You'd probably destroy the place!" She laughs.

"That was an accident!" I argue teasingly.

"Uh huh," she mutters unbelievably. "Yeah because one minute it was all 'I don't like these people, they're mean' and the next it was 'oh what does this pretty red button do?'" She mimics my voice.

"In my defense, I wasn't stopped and nobody makes a planet self destruct button anymore," I defend.

"Yeah because you'll destroy their planet!" She laughs. "You're lucky we got them on the Tardis quick enough."

"So, how would I get back to your time stream?" I ask hypothetically.

"I'm not too sure. Do you think we should call the Doctor?" She asks hesitantly.

"I'm not too sure," I admit. "He could be busy." I shift my weight between my feet hoping she'll catch on that I'd just rather not talk to him. I always feel bad that we call him when he still has no clue why we left and then just hang up when we have all the information we need.

"Okay, then we have to...maybe...no...Cap..." Static rings throughout the phone causing the line to go dead.

"Pilot? Pilot!" I say into the phone. My phone beeps to signal a dropped call. I groaned and shoved my phone in my pocket in frustration. The thing is though, the Pilot and I get service everywhere. My phone shouldn't have cut out like that.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me Tinny," I announce while spinning to look at my Dalek. "Tinny?" I ask when I don't see him. I sigh and start running down a nearby corridor.

"Tinny!" I shout. "Come on, now is not a good time for hide and go seek!" A noise to my left causes me to pause. I close my eyes so I can hear a bit better around me. It sounds like a person (or probably an Ood) trying to calm their heavy breathing so I won't hear them. "Hello?" I switch my voice to a quieter less frustrated one just in case this is a kid. "I'm the Captain. Could you please tell me who you are?" I walk to the only hiding spot I can see. An Ood is crouched in the corner hiding behind a potted plant.  
"Hey," I kneel down to the Oods height. "What are you hiding from?" I ask mostly to myself. I turn around to see an army of red eyed Oods march in. I gasp and quickly squish beside the hiding Ood. They march through the room and never seem to notice us. Then I see Tinny trailing behind them. I sneak out of the plant and put my hand on him to pull him into hiding.

"Exterminate!" He shouts in surprise. Whizzing around to kill me, I duck out of the way and he hesitates once he sees me.  
"Sorry mama," he apologizes. I shush him and hope the Oods didn't hear anything. No luck. The last few turn around and their red eyes settle on Tinny. They reach forward and extend the glowing ball on their hand. I see little sparks of electricity radiating off of them. I shove Tinny out of the way, knowing that if he got touched then his armor would be short circuited. I feel a cold metal rub up against my hand while I do this and I cringe at the shock. I barrel down the empty hallways to a door. I pull out my sonic and stars twinkle before my eyes at the subtle motion. They shocked my sonicing hand. I shake out my hand in pain and rush down the hallway. I see a door and I sonic it with my left hand. The door doesn't do anything. It's deadlocked, and wood. I rifle through my pockets in hope of finding anything to help me. The Oods creep closer and I start panicking. I pull out the first thing I can grab and I throw it at them. An eraser, I threw an eraser at an army of Oods. I mentally facepalm and keep looking.

"Tinny!" I remember. "Exterminate the door please?" I look up to see him trying.

"I cannot," he admits. "My weapons are malfunctioning!" His voice is about as panicked as you can get out of a Dalek. I run my hand through my hair, pulling it away from my face as though it'll help me see something I'm missing. A pair of arms wrap around my stomach and I scream and thrash to escape.

"Get off of me!" I bellow in fear.

"I'm trying to help you," the voice obviously comes from an Ood but I can't see their face so I keep flailing to get away.

"Release me or face the wrath of... Of ... Umm... Gingerzap!" I finally settle on before cringing at my choice.

"Calm down Gingerzap. I'm here to help you," the Ood starts to carry me away as the army approaches. I see my chance and I leap from the Oods arms to see his eyes are normal. I reach over and run away while grabbing his hand to make sure he follows. An old habit from my time running with the Doctor. He turns towards the left and I follow silently. The army of Oods trailing behind us like zombies.  
The Ood practically tossed me into a nearby cell. He slams the door behind him and walks closer to the middle where I am. The army of Oods surround us and I reach over to put my hand on his arm. He's playing with a small barely visible chain. When I touch him, he jumps away from a spark.  
"I do not understand," he tells me. "I have released you, so why am I facing you wrath?"

"It was an accident. I can't control it very well," I admit.

"Shock them," he gives a pointed look at the Oods that are all holding onto the metal fence around us. I walk to an empty spot on the wall and I carefully put my hand on it. A horrible shock goes up my arm. I look around to see the red eyed Oods giving me confused look.

"It didn't work," I mutter to him. I rub my sore hand because no matter how many times I shock things, it always hurts me too. That's when an idea comes to me. I put my hand between the bars between two red eyed Oods. They lunge forward to shock me and I leap away at the nick of time. Their communication balls end up hitting each other and the Oods all fall to the ground in a shaking frenzy. I sonic the door open while holding onto my burnt hand. A satisfying click sounds through the room and we rush out into the open. I rush around in a panic before deciding to try to find the Tardis.  
I look behind me to make sure that the Ood is still following me and I see him staring, mesmerized at the watch in his hand as though this is the first time he's seen it. Which it might actually be the first time he's noticed it.

"Have you ever opened it?" I speak softly so I don't startle him.

"It's broken," he responds matter of factly. I sonic it carefully.

"Not anymore," I lie because honestly, I'm not in the mood to explain perception filters. He stares at it for a second before flicking it open. A gold light bathes him and I watch as the Ood that once stood over a head above me is transformed into a stoic faced toddler.

"Hello there sweet heart," I kneel down to his height in the hope that he doesn't run off.

"Gingerzap!" The boy hugs me and I try not to groan at the name. I see a few red eyes Oods coming our way and I sweep him into my arms. I run off carrying him against my hip and making sure Tinny stays nearby. A familiar wheezing sound fills the air and I barrel my way towards it. I sonic the door open with my hurt hand and kick the door shut behind me.

"Pilot!" I shout while rushing over to give her a half hug. She flinches away when a shock comes from my finger and decides to settle on her.

"Ow, Gingerzap," she complains and then ruffles the hair of the smiling toddler. "Named him yet?" She looks at me curiously.

"Phil," I decide randomly. "Please get us out of here!" I plead when I hear something smack against the door. She mutters something incoherently and rushes off to fly the Tardis.

"What happened to your hand?!" Sarah shouts while running over to investigate. My face heats up a little when I realize what I'm going to have to explain.

"Gingerzap got hurt," Phil explains for me which causes the Pilot to laugh.

"Aww you told Coulson your name was Gingerzap?" She tried to control her laughter.

"I thought my name was Phil?" He asks.

"'Uh his first name is Agent'," Sarah quotes.

"You've seen it!" I shout excitedly. "And I was being carried away and it was the most intimidating thing I could think of." I shrug.

"Of course it was Cap," she laughs.

"I thought your name was Gingerzap?" Phil looks over to me with his big blue eyes.

"Well not exactly," I admit carefully. "My name's the Captain but they call me Cap and the Pilot knows me from being a human as Gingerzap." I explain the complicated situation to the three year old.


	27. Let the Games Commence

**Hey sorry this one is a little late. Pilot's pov**

I awoke with a start as the cold water dosed my face. Waking up when you don't remember going to sleep is always a bad sign. I coughed and tried to wipe the water from my face but couldn't move my hands. Also a bad sign. I blinked the water out of my eyes and saw that I was chained by my wrists. I was in a dark prison hold of some kind. The soft engine hum told me it was on a ship, a big one. I wasn't the only prisoner, there was several different species chained to the walls as well, some I didn't recognize. I automatically noticed the absence of my jacket, which meant I had been stripped of any defence, and I was freezing cold. To my relief I still had my key and fob watch.

"I'm telling you, she's just a human, you know he doesn't want humans!" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see to of my captors standing over me. Their faces were covered and the wore some sort of uniform I didn't recognize.

"Earth is only a level 5 planet they found her flying a stolen Rexel starship and fighting off androids," the other one argued. "She'll at least make it through the first level."  
None of this was sounding very good. I winced as one of them jabbed me with a needle. He plugged my blood sample into some sort of scanner thing. I tugged on the chains with my non-casted arm which didn't do much.

He looked up from his scanner, "No way, it says she's a time lord!"

"I thought they were extinct."

"Apparently not."

"Oh wait till he hears about this, he wanted exoctic species! We are so gonna get a raise!" His voice trailed off as they left the dungeon place. I rubbed my head. I remember hijacking that ship but how did I get here? This sure wasn't a prison ship, no one would care about that old ship and the way these guys were talking. Probably bounty hunters, great! I just hope the Captain is alright. Wait is she here?

"Cap!" I called out as I searched the room, "Captain! Where is she?"

"They brought you in alone, there was no one else," a voice to my left spoke up. I turned to see a boy probably 2 or 3 years older than me with dark hair, oh and he had wings.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. As he did so his eyes caught the dim light and reflected it like a cat's eyes.

"Did he say you're a time lord?" he asked curiously.

"What of it, Hawk-man?" I said as I tugged on the chains again.

He glanced back at his wings, "I'm from Messaton."

I nodded, "That's the one that rains a lot, right?"

"You know your planets," he commented. "I'm Soren."

"Pilot," I responded. I gave up on the chains and sighed. "What's the deal with this place anyway? Where are they taking us?"

"I'm not sure, I've only been able to pick up bits and pieces," Soren answered. "It's seems like some sort of alien fighting ring."

"Oh great," I muttered under my breath. I shivered again, of all things that had to take my jacket! With no warning the ship lurched forward, throwing me against the wall. It roused up some complaints from the other prisoners.

Soren looked around, "Was that an attack?"

I put my ear to the wall and felt the vibrations with my hand, "It's sounds like they just went into warp-drive."

"You know your ships, too," Soren commented.

"It's a hobby," I replied simply. I guess he accepted that as an answer cause we didn't talk much after that. I'm not sure how long we'd been in flying. We could be anywhere by now. I tried to shut up that voice in the back of my head that was coming up with tons of chaotic outcomes. I closed my eyes for a while and almost fell asleep a few times. When the ship finally came to a stop I was wide awake. I could feel my heart rate rise and I exchanged a glance with Soren. I felt a small pain at my wrists and heard some sort of commotion but it was all sort of, hazed. My head spun slightly and it all faded to black.

I slowly opened my eyes with a groan. I lifted my head and begged the headache to wear off. I still didn't have my jacket, not sure why I would anyway. I wasn't chained this time, just futuristic handcuffs, yay. I saw Soren next to me, he was still unconscious. They must have drugged us through the chains or something. I think we were on some sort of Star Wars style hover shuttle thing. I squinted as the shuttle glided out into the sunlight. I heard the roar of a crowd and saw the stadium full of them as my eyes adjusted.

"Whoa," Soren muttered as he lifted his head. The Shuttle was making a slow circle around some giant screens in the middle of the stadium.

"I thought it was gonna be like a cage fight or gladiators or something," I commented. "This is full on Hunger Games." The shuttle came to stop and the screens lit up. The crowd quieted down as the President Snow of this place filled the screen. His voice echoed as he greeted the audience. I tuned out his creepy magnified voice as some guards began loading some prisoners off the shuttle onto a raised platform. One of them ushered me over to the platform with some of the others. I held a gaze with Soren as the shuttle carried him off. I struggled to break free from the guard's grip.

"Hey! Hey, look I don't do this! Okay?" I tried. "I'm a pilot not a freaking warrior! I don't fight, you gotta let me go!"

"You're a time lord," he answered firmly.

"So!" I questioned as I attempted to break loose of the handcuffs.

"The viewers have never seen a time lord," he said as he positioned me on a circular stone. "And, from what I hear, it's hard to kill you." He grinned creepily as he walked off.

"Today's competitors are the most exotic species you will ever find," Snow was saying. "From the far corners of the galaxies, and out from time itself." He announced each of the species in turn. There were five others on the platform with me. The was a Raxacoricofallapatorian, some sort of android, what I think was an Ice Warrior and two other threatening looking aliens I only half recognize. The President Snow guy continued to talk as one of the guards pace down the platform.

"You have been hand selected and chosen by none other than the great Ringmaster himself," the guard recited. "You are to compete in the games for the sole purpose of entertainment, and glory. If you survive a round, which is measured in 10 cyber-metric minute intervals you will advance to the next level of difficulty. New competitors will be added each level and those who fail will be replaced. If you are killed you will be sent to a penalty layer. Your goal is to avoid or fight the Scavengers. Conflict between competitors is not necessary nor encouraged. However it is not prohibited as the only paramount task is entertainment."

None of this was sounding too good. It was nice of them to tell us the rules and all but it was mostly confusing me more. Not very helpful knowing that I was practically being sent to fight for my life for entertainment. Totally Hunger Games. Couldn't they just get some actors and make some TV shows? Suddenly the plates lit up and with a greenish blue light. The light filled my vision and when is disappeared the stadium was gone. _Teleport, duh!_ I thought to myself. This will make escaping a lot harder. I looked around. We were surrounded by towering stone walls with several exits that led to who knows where. I looked up and saw a matching grey sky. We could be on completely different planet for all I knew. There was a small pod hovering in front of me, with a closer look I saw it was a camera. There was probably one to stalk each of the competitors. A countdown sounded from hidden speakers. I eyed the other competitors warily and felt myself slipping into panic mode. The suspense of the countdown really didn't help.

"Let the games commence!" I heard the Ringmaster's voice shout. The handcuffs fell from my wrists and clattered to the ground. Without a second thought I turned and ran. Sure I could fight sometimes but I usually have bombs or my screwdriver but I was completely defenceless. There was absolutely no way I could fight these other aliens. I mean, I didn't want to, apparently there's some "Scavenger" things we're supposed to fight, but I'm pretty sure these other aliens didn't feel the same way. If there's one thing I could do it was run. I felt a surge of adrenaline which was probably the best thing that happened to me today. I took off down the exit nearest to me and soon realized we were in a giant maze. I took a bunch of twists and turns losing track of where I was but it didn't matter. I just had to put as much distance between me and them.

This Ringmaster guy, whoever the heck he is, is a huge jerk. I mean besides the whole Hunger Games thing, he decided to play some stupid music! Likes seriously it sounds kinda like the Tetris music mixed with In the Hall of the Mountain King and the old Star Trek theme song. It was just flat out obnoxious which brought my anxiety up and honestly, if I was gonna die here I wouldn't want my death to be remembered along with some creepy music. I turned to look behind me and saw the camera bot following close behind. I seriously wanted to kill that thing.  
When I turned back I skidded to a halt. I was face to face with a line of hovering robots, not the cute kind, the very deadly looking ones. They were a shiney black like a car with a creepy red light which seemed to be some kind of eye. A red beam shot from one of them and I ducked out of it's path. I ran in the opposite direction. I could hear them behind me. I guess these were the Scavengers. I dodged another ray and tripped. Another beam was fired and slammed directly into me.  
Well, that didn't last long. _Nice one Pilot,_ I thought to myself. Time to regenerate. I opened my eyes and saw that I had been transported again. It was mostly dark with only a small light. I saw my little camera buddy bobbing up and down next to me. It projected a small hologram of the Ringmaster.

"Hello, Time lord," his slightly garbled voice greeted. "Unfortunately, you were killed. Welcome to your first penalty layer. Survive for the remainder of the round and you will earn your place in the next level."

"What!" I questioned but the hologram flickered away. I looked around and walked forward. I turned around and found myself face to face with a freaking weeping angel. I almost screamed but force myself to calm down. I stared at it. Not in the eyes, I reminded myself. Eventually I felt my eyes start to water. I carefully closed one eye and then switched._ Wink don't blink_, I thought to myself with a smile. I'm not sure how long it was, probably only a few minutes but it felt like forever. Finally I was teleported back.  
The music stopped while the Ringmaster made some announcement I couldn't care less about. The camera protected an image of the new competitors that were being added to the game. The music started again as the image disappeared. I sighed and took off running again. I ran into some scavengers again and this time decided to slide under them. I ran down the narrow hallways for while before jumping up the wall. I found a foothold and pushed upward. I slipped my hand into space between the huge stone bricks and pulled myself up. All that tree climbing was starting to pay off. I reached the top and perched on the thick for a while hoping no one saw me, besides my camera stalker that is.

I ducked down and pressed myself against the cold stone as a competitor passed under me. It was some sort of werewolf-ish Raxacoricofallapatorian ran out after it and I held my breath and silently watched as they ensued a battle. I think the other alien won but it got a glimpse of me. I jumped to my feet. The wall was a couple feet thick so it was easy for me to run across it. I followed the twists and turns until I reached the end of this wall. The alien was still chasing me from below. From up here I had a better view of things For one, I saw that this maze stretched on and on in every direction. Also, I saw another alien not too far from here. I backed up, taking my chances with a run up and jumped. I just barely missed the next wall but grabbed hold of the stone. I pulled myself up and got to my feet. I took off running again leading the werewolf to the other alien. Like I had predicted they starting fighting giving me time to get out of sight.  
Before I knew the music stopped and the Stalker projected another hologram.

"Congratulations, time lord," the Ringmaster stated. "You have completely this round without any penalty layers. You are allowed one request,"

"Wait, like what?" I questioned as I caught my breath.

"We have a weapons hold as well as any personal effects found with competitors." he answered.

"Oh, okay, my jacket," I requested.

"Are you sure? You are given an advantage, I'm sure it's not that cold in the maze," he said giving me a weird look.

"Yes, gimme my jacket," I said firmly,

"Aright," in only a few moments my jacket was teleported in front of me. That was the biggest relief ever. I slipped into it in a flash. I sat down on the wall and watched the projection of the new competitors being teleported in. One seemed to be completely encased in some sort of metal holding cell.

"And our last competitor," I heard the Ringmaster announce. "The most deadly creature alive. A monstrous dalek of Skaro!"  
My eyes grew wide. Hopefully I wouldn't run into him. I could come up with some excuse about being friends with Emily. But I'm guessing this dalek is as ticked off and deadly as ever. This game was over. We'd all be dead within the next round. The countdown ended and the music started up again. I watched as the handcuffs released the others. The chamber popped open and to my surprise and relief, out hovered none other than Tinny! The image flickered away and the camera zoomed in on me.  
I had to find Tinny. I stood up and got my bearings. The teleport pads were quite some ways away from me. I got my balance and took off down the wall. A jumped to another wall and land this time. I kept running until I reached an intersection. I obviously could jump this one so I climbed down and took off again.

As I turned the corner I literally ran into someone. He must have survived a round or whatever because he held a bo staff. I dodged an attack and tripped in the process. I watched as my attacker morphed into the wolf-like creature. _Shifter, okay I can do that_, I thought to myself. As I stood up I dug through my pockets. I found a bottle of hand sanitizer and dumped the contents on to the Shifter. I didn't stay to see what happened. I took off again praying that I wouldn't run into anyone else. I turned the corner and almost ran into an abrupt dead end. I climbed the wall saw I was closer to center than I'd thought. I climbed down the other side of the wall and entered the teleport dock just in time to see Tinny zap some random alien. It didn't do much damage, but it was enough to scare it off

"Tinny!" I shouted as I ran over and grabbed him in a hug. "Oh, you have no idea how good it is to see you!"

"Pilot, no offence," he spoke up, "but I expect this behavior only from my mama."

"What?" I questioned.

"Please, let me go," he requested.

"Oh, okay, geez," I muttered and let go. Suddenly the Raxacoricofallapatorian (or the Shifter) jumped out which scared me out of my skin. I took off down the nearest path.

"Exterminate!" I heard Tinny shout. I turned to see him hovering over to follow me.

"I suggest we continue running," Tinny said.

"I agree," I added as we took off. We soon reached a dead end and turned back. I turned the corner and almost ran into another fleet of Scavengers. "Really?!" Tinny blasted a few of them and I pulled out my sonic. It took me about six minutes to do hardly any damage to one of them. I gave up and grabbed a grenade from my pocket. I tossed it over and took cover. There was a considerably large blast and the all of the droids were taken out.

"You should have done that earlier," Tinny commented.

"You think?" I looked at the large cloud of smoke billowing up to the sky. "That will attract some attention."  
The creeping music faded to a stop and the camera bot hovered in front of me. I hadn't even noticed all the time that had passed. A hologram projected from my stalker-bot as well as Tinny's.

"Congratulations, you have-" the message droned out into static and I raised an eyebrow. I scanned the camera with my screwdriver and nothing happened.

"Something's wrong," I said. "There must be something going on on at the stadium."

"Exterminate!" Tinny shouted and blasted each of the camera bots and they went up in flames.

"Whoa!" I jumped back. "Tinny?"

"I, I did not like them," he explained.

"Okay then. Well we probably could've used them," I said uneasily. "Come on." We made our way back to the teleport dock. I scanned them with the sonic. "They haven't been used. There's no new competitors." I noticed that (graciously) the music hadn't started back up again. "We need to get out of here, Tinny." I ran up to the nearest wall and climbed it. Tinny hovered up to follow me.

"Scans detect that the teleport can only be operated from the other side, not from here," Tinny informed me.

"Teleport!" I exclaimed. "Tinny, scan for a Messatonian."

He paused then turned to east, "Follow me."  
He hovered in that direction and I ran along the wall to follow him. I took a few turns before he stopped. I looked around.

"Soren!" I shouted as I climbed down.

"Pilot?" Soren called as he came around the corner. "Pilot look out!"  
I whipped around to see some kind of cyborg charging towards us. Without really thinking I pulled out the first thing I could find in my pocket. It happened to be my lightsaber.

"Stay back!" I shouted. He laughed and shot some kind of laser from his arm. I ducked and it penetrated the wall.

"Exterminate!" Tinny shouted. He fired his death beam at the cyborg but it ducked out of the way. Soren grabbed me by my arms and flew us over the wall. Tinny fired again and followed.

"Whoa," I breathed as he set me down. "Can you fly out of the maze?"

"I've already tried," Soren answered. "There's a forcefield."

"That is so hunger games," I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, do you still have your little camera-bot stalking you?" I asked.

"You mean this thing?" Soren gestured to his bot. Tinny raised his gun and I gave him a sharp look. "I can't seem to get rid of it. I think it's malfunctioning though. It failed to complete its message."

"Ours too," I added. "I think there's something going on back there. Which makes this a good time to get out of here."

Soren nodded, "Okay but how? They teleported us here, I don't even know where here is."

"Yup but we've got this," I grabbed the camera-bot and waved my sonic at it. "It has a teleport. It beamed my jacket here. So maybe it can beam us back." I changed the setting and soniced the bot again. "Oh okay, got it!" I felt the familiar ting of a teleport and the same blue-green light filled my vision. When it had faded we were on the platform in the coliseum.

"I think I know why the communications were shut down," Soren muttered.  
I looked around. Half of the crowd was gone and most of the screens were shattered. I watched as static appeared on the remaining screens. An image flickered on, it was the Captain! She was holding the Ringmaster hostage with a finger gun (which is usually my thing).

"Hellooo audience!" she called. "Let me tell you something; YOUR ENTERTAINMENT METHODS SUCK! Seriously!"

"Who is that?" Soren whispered.

I smiled, "That's the Captain."

"Now you may say to yourself 'she's not armed' well I'll tell you otherwise!" she continued. She shocked the Ringmaster who flinched in response causing some exclamations from the crowd. "I am the mighty Gingerzap! Fear me!"  
The crowd reacted again while I just tried to contain my laughter.  
"Now. If it wasn't very clear at this point, I'M NOT HAPPY!" the Captain shouted. "This guy locked down all teleports to this 'Maze' or whatever. So unless someone undoes that, you'll never see this guy again!"

"It doesn't work like that," the Ringmaster complained weakly.

"Hey just shut up!" Sarah came on screen and sprayed his face with a water gun. This much caused me to fall to the ground with laughter. That made up for this whole day (which sucked by the way, if that wasn't clear). Soren gave me a look.

"Oh actually you don't have to undo the lock down, we just need to know where the maze is, he deleted his history," it was the Doctor! They'd gotten the Doctor! Bow tie and all.

"We expect answers within 15 minutes or there will be consequences!" Cap threatened and zapped the Ringmaster again.

"Pilot, I suggest we contact the Captain now," Tinny spoke up.

"Better idea," I said. The camera bot had teleported with us, good. I soniced it and teleported us to the Captain. We were on some sort of observation deck. "Hiya."  
Everyone in the room turned to me.

"Oh," The Doctor commented and shut off the camera.

"Pilot!" Captain ran over and hugged me. "Oh my gosh are you okay what happened how did you get here what just how the oh Tinny!" she ran over and squeezed Tinny like he was a stuffed animal. She turned to me with Tinny still in her arms, "Seriously though, what?"

"With that thing," I pointed to the camera bot. "I hacked into it's teleport."

"Is that a stalker camera?" Sarah asked. "Like Hunger games-y?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Oh, and is that a Hawk-man?" she pointed to Soren.

"Yes."

"No, no he's a Messatonian," the Doctor corrected.

"I don't care," Sarah said.

"Well, maybe some people do," the Doctor muttered. He grabbed me up in a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too," I agreed. "I see you've met Sarah."

"Yes, oh look at you two, you've got a companion and everything," he said with a smile. "Oh good for you, Pilot."

"Yup, guess we've got a bit of catching up to do," I admitted as I felt the pang of guilt. "Sorry about the abrupt exit."  
He responded with a mysterious looking smile which made me question how much he actually knows.

"Hey, do I get a hug?" Sarah butted in.

"If you really want one," I had to go on tip toes to do so which was a bit funny and more embarrassing. I turned to the Ringmaster,

"Hey what do we do with this guy?"

"This," Sarah emptied the rest of her water gun onto his face.

"Exterminate?" Tinny suggested.

"Well we could just do this," the Doctor pointed his own sonic screwdriver at the camera bot. The green light glowed again and the room was filled with all the competitors. "Have fun gentlemen." The Doctor said cheerfully as he stepped into his Tardis. The others trailed in behind him. I looked over my shoulder to see the rather aggressively ticked off looking aliens close in around the Ringmaster. I smiled as I closed the door.

"So," the Doctor said as he ran up to the console. "Where can I drop you off?"

"Where'd we park the Tardis again?" the Captain wondered aloud.

"Oh that's right you've got a Tardis too," the Doctor reminded himself.

"Well my name is the Pilot," I pointed out.

"Oh that's nothing I mean it turns out she can flippin' fly a plane! And a helicopter and like this weird spaceship thing and a bunch of other stuff," Sarah exclaimed. The Doctor gave me a look and I just smiled. I strode over the console and casually started typing in coordinates.

"Oh okay I can-" the Doctor started. I did a once over of his new controls and wound up the helmic regulator. I threw a lever or two and smoothly flew us into the vortex. "fly, it." the Doctor finished weakly. He sat back and crossed his arms like a grumpy little kid. After a while he sat back up, "Oi you're doing it wrong."

"Nope," I smiled.

"Yes you are," he argued

"No I really think she isn't," Sarah remarked.

"Yeah, she really is," the Doctor shot back childishly.

"What cuz she's flying better than you?" the Captain laughed.

"No, she, . . she's flying it, . . boring," he said weakly. This caused a relatively small laughing attack which the Doctor joined in.

I landed us smoothly, "Well I think the Tardis approves."

"Oh shut up," he said light-heartedly as he gave out another set of hugs."What happened there?" He asked as he held my casted arm.

I sighed, "Long story involving a Silurian, a gun, and a wall."

"Oh," he glanced at it closer. "That is a lot of names."

I pulled out a sharpie and tossed it to him, "Still a bit of room."

He signed it then gave me a look, "Loki?"

I felt myself turn a little red, "Well, uh, some of the kids, don't have names yet so, we just, kinda. . . you know. . ."

He shook his head with a small laugh, "You so would."

The Captain exchanged a glance with me, "Do you wanna meet them?"

"Been there, done that," he responded as if it was nothing.

"What?!" Sarah, the Captain and I all said at once.

"Oh have you not done that yet, oops," he corrected himself.

"Well geez, talk about spoilers," I muttered.

The Doctor turned to me shocked, "What! When did you meet River?"

"What who?"

"Oh, there, I did it again, I should just shut up now," he rambled as he rushed us out the door.

"That'll be the day," Cap joked as we made our way over to our Tardis.

"Oi!" the Doc called. "You're not funny!

"Whatever you say!" I called back.  
He stuck his tongue out at me and closed the blue police box doors. We laughed to ourselves as we entered our own Tardis. I sighed and plopped into the swivel chair like usual. It's always right when you sit down that you realize how much you feet hurt. I kicked off my boots revealing my bright neon socks.

"So," Sarah piped. "What do you wanna do now?"  
Que the awkward silence. . . I spun slightly as I thought of an answer to the simplest yet most complicated and probably most asked question there is. I'd just spent the day knocked out or running for my life so what did I want to do now besides eat something and sleep.

"Encore," I finally said.

"Huh?" Sarah gave me a look.

"Encore, it's like the best game ever, I used to force Cap to play it all the time, back when she was Maddie," I explained.

"Yeah I remember, it grows on you," Cap added in. "Why?"

"That Ringmaster jerk blasted the creepiest and most annoying music ever in there," I complained. "It's stuck in my head."

"Alright, let's go," the Captain and Sarah wandered down the hall but I followed a little slower. Loki came running down the stairs and hugged me, which is usually Angel's thing. She was probably off playing with Cas.

"You're back!" he said in his soft little voice.

"Yup," I scooped him up in a piggy-back ride. "Were gonna go play a game, do you wanna join?"

He nodded, "You're the best big sister ever." he whispered.

"I know," I replied with a smile as I followed after the Captain and the Babysitter.


End file.
